The Wild Side of Miracles!
by Belles7
Summary: No one picked a fight with the emperor and survived. No one declared war against him. No one made Akashi Seijuro feel like he had terribly lost. Fem!KuroxAkashi/GoM. Image not made by me. For more info on the pic, go to my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wild Miracles!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated T<strong>

**Summary: **

No one picked a fight with the emperor and survived. No one declared war against him. No one made Akashi Seijuro feel like he had terribly lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Teiko Middle School is a rich school and only the kids of the elite class attended that school. In fact, only the kids of the elite class could _afford _to attend that school. Amongst those children of wealthy and powerful elite families, there remained five students of Teiko Middle School that shined brightly. Together, they were the Generation of Miracles.

The Generation of Miracles consisted of all males, each of them were unique and dominating in their own ways. No one dared to dared to enter their circle and should a person even try to join their ranks, the leader of the miracles would easily reject them.

And now, the Generation of Miracles all attend Teiko Private High. Once again, they reign as the kings of Teiko Private. However, rumors have it that the miracles have a new member in their circle.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated T<strong>

**Summary:**

No one picked a fight with the emperor and survived. No one declared war against him. No one made Akashi Seijuro feel like he had terribly lost.

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 1: How the War Starts<em>

While people usually stopped to watch and admire the famous miracles walk down the hallway, Kuroko Tetsuna preferred not to waste her time doing such things; however, her best friend, Aida Riko really wanted to observe them. Yeah, she had no life asides from checking out people's bodies and using her weird mental body calculator. Someday, that thing would blow up on her.

Kuroko looked away and sighed. She decided to walk away without the brunette. Riko always knew where to find her, the gigantic library. Duh.

"Man, oh man!" Kise muttered, chuckling under his breath. "That blonde girl's staring at me like she wants to eat me!"

Aomine smirked with his hands in his pocket. "Why don't you let her eat you then?"

"Heh, I might get her number later and spend the night with her," Kise said.

"Yeah. You'll spend the night with her playing uno cards, baka," Aomine remarked.

"Tch! In your dreams, loser! If we're playing cards, then it's gonna be poker strip. A whole lot of fun!" Kise replied. He rubbed his hands together, brainstorming ways to seduce the girl and make her feel really good tonight.

Aomine simply smirked as they turned the corner.

…

Kuroko frowned behind her book. Why did _they _have to be in the library? No one usually entered the library before school started.

"Aominecchi! Don't underestimate me!"

"Hah! You don't have the balls to fuck her hard!"

"Oh yeah! I'll show you tonight! Come to my place and watch me do her hard! She'll be screaming my name so loud you'll have to run out of the room!"

"Like I'd waste my time watching you have sex, dumbass. Besides, that girl doesn't turn me on. She doesn't have big boobs." Aomine dropped his feet on the table with a loud thud.

Kuroko flipped the page in her book, no longer paying attention to the words in the book. _What a perverted guy_, she thought. A thundering laugh interrupted her thoughts and she eyed the tan bluenette with annoyance. When was he going to leave?

He pulled out a magazine with a bikini-clad girl on the cover. Kuroko wasn't surprised when he began to drool over the cover with hearts in his eyes. _What a dummy,_ she mused. _That's how those magazines make money off of you._

"Midorimacchi!" Kise cried out. "You're late!"

"I was busy avoiding fan girls. Be quiet. This is a library," the green-haired miracle replied. He took a seat by their table, diagonally across from Kuroko; she glanced at him. He wore glasses and carried a serious expression. In her view, she thought he was probably the most normal person among the three of them. That was until he whipped out an axe.

"It's my lucky item today, Kise. So be careful not to annoy me unless you want to die with an axe in your head."

Kuroko looked back down at her open book. _Nevermind, he seems unstable._

"How unfortunate for you, Shintaro."

Kuroko decided to keep her eyes on the book; she didn't want to hear anymore about their bickering. It was annoying and she wondered whether she should leave or not. She couldn't help but listen to them speak, especially the newcomers.

"What do you mean, Akashi?"

"If Ryota is to die, I'd prefer it to be by my hands."

"That's mean, Akashicchi!" Kise cried waterfall tears while hiding behind Aomine.

"It's only the truth, Ryota."

"Aka-chin, when can I eat?"

"Don't eat in the library, Murasakibara!" Midorima stated.

"Ehh~ Why?"

"Because it's against the rules."

"Shintaro has a point, Atsushi."

"Of course I do! I'm on the library committee so it is my duty to make sure that everything in the library is kept in order. You, Murasakibara, only create chaos and disorder!"

"Where's Satsuki?" Aomine asked lazily. "She was gonna bring me my breakfast."

The door slammed open. "MO~! Dai-chan! I was waiting at your house with your breakfast! Why didn't you tell me you were at school already! Do you know how long I waited in front of your house, BAKA!"

"Momoi. Please be quiet," Midorima said.

She laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Midorin."

Not wanting to stay any longer, Kuroko stood up without them noticing and walked to the other exit. She was planning to quietly leave without their knowledge when all of a sudden, she heard Riko dramatically enter and shout, "Kuroko, guess what!"

Riko stood face to face with the kings of Teiko Private. Akashi turned to stare at her with irritated eyes. She held two hands up, trying to show that she came in peace and had no intentions of bothering them. "G-Good morning, everyone."

Inwardly, she was cursing herself. _Why do I have to act like this? I mean, I'm a third year and they're second-years! Why do I feel like I'm the one bowing to them?_ _They should be prostrating at my feet!_

Kuroko sighed inaudibly. There went her peaceful morning.

Riko smiled nervously. This morning, from afar, they looked miraculous and gracious. Up close with this kind of tense atmosphere, they seemed like devils. The Generation of Miracles always proved to be intimidating and scary. They were simply unnatural beings.

"Sorry about that. I was looking for my friend, you see." Riko took a step back, trying to inch her way out of the big library. The door was still open. All she had to do was take like six steps backwards and she was homefree. However, she considered the idea that it was Akashi Seijuro she was currently facing so six steps suddenly became six _thousand_ steps for her. _Oh Kami. I'm gonna die, aren't I?_

She gulped when she saw his finger slip into the pocket of his uniform pants. He slowly pulled out a red scissor and held it next to his face with the blades pointed up to the ceiling. "I understand that you were looking for your friend, Aida Riko, but please understand that this is a library. So, don't yell next time."

Riko nodded; she was half surprised he knew her name, but then again, he was the president of the school council. "Yes, I understand."

"You just barged in on a very important meeting. I don't like intruders nor interruptions."

Riko too another step back. _Five more steps._

"It's rude to walk out on someone when they're talking to you."

Riko nodded, more alert now. "I'm really sorry about that. My friend's usually in here before school starts and-"

"_And_ there is no one in here besides us." Akashi took a step towards Riko and Momoi bit on her thumb nail. Couldn't he just let the girl go? It wasn't like she was trying to peep on them. However, the pinkette didn't want to say anything or else he might turn on her.

"As the head of the Library Committee, I'm afraid I might have to confiscate that scissor if you decide to wield it as a weapon, Akashi-san," a voice said, interrupting the tense moment. Everyone turned to see a girl with pale skin and long, teal-colored hair walking towards them. She had a book in her right hand and wore an expressionless face. "I've been sitting in the library before those two even came." Kuroko pointed at Aomine and Kise who were both shocked to the core.

Riko widened her big brown eyes in relief. "You idiot! I've been looking for you! Where've you been this entire time!"

Akashi eyed the newcomer who tilted her head, exposing a side of her slender neck. Her skin was milky white and it made him even more aware of her now. Kuroko pointed at the table to the far side of the miracles' table. "I've been reading over there, Riko-san. What took you so long?"

Riko smiled and shook her head. "You're just too quiet sometimes, Kuroko. Let's go."

Kuroko walked next to her. "Aren't I always quiet, Riko-san?"

The brunette laughed in agreeance and excused themselves, leaving the miracles alone.

…

"I really thought I was done for, Kuroko!"

"Why is that?"

"Did you see that weapon in his hand?"

"It was only a scissor, Riko-san."

"Yes, exactly! Do you know _what_ you can do with a scissor alone?"

"Cut paper."

"And?"

"Threaten people."

"Go on, Kuroko."

"Injure a person?"

Riko sighed. Kuroko was never going to give her the answer she wanted. "You can kill someone with that thing!"

"I understand that, Riko-san, but you don't actually think he was going to commit homicide, especially on school grounds, do you?"

"He looked insane enough to do it, Kuroko. I am never going to look at them again." Riko huffed. "Generation of Miracles, my ass! More like Generation of Murders!"

Kuroko gave her a pat on the back. "Finally, you can come back to reality, Riko-san; they're just normal people like us."

Riko shook her head. "As much as I'd like to agree with you, I really don't think they're normal."

…

The rest of the miracles sat in silence, feeling their guts coil in their stomachs. Something was wrong. Something was off. Akashi Seijuro was officially mad. Aomine was positive that he was both definitions of mad, psycho-killer-mad and angry-as-hell-mad.

It had been ten minutes since Akashi spoke a word. Ten whole minutes since that Riko girl left with her ghost friend. What was their leader thinking about? All he was doing was polishing his scissor and now he was twirling it around his index finger, staring out the window.

"Shintaro."

"Yes?" the green-haired miracle responded.

"Find that Kuroko girl's schedule."

"Why do you want to know her classes, Akashi?"

"Because I'm curious."

Aomine leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "Are you sure you're just _only_ curious?"

Akashi stood up. "We'll move the meeting's topic to another day. I have some business to deal with. No one makes me look like a fool."

"Akashicchi," Kise muttered, fearing for the ghost girl's safety now. "I understand you feel angry that you were wro-" The blond's mouth was suddenly covered with a tan hand. Aomine smacked the back of the model's head and shook his head. Did Kise really want to die?

Akashi looked at Kise and Aomine, giving them a dark smile. "If this was a match, Ryota, you'd be correct. I did lose. I'll make sure I gain something for that loss though. After all, I always am absolute."

"Akashi-kun, you're not planning to do anything to the girl, are you?" Momoi asked, nervous.

"Which one?" he replied.

"The quiet one."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I am going to do something."

No one made Akashi Seijuro look like a fool; no one made him feel like he terribly lost. Throughout his 16 years of living, never once had he encountered the feeling of losing. He was officially pissed. No mere commoner could defy him, ignore him, and walk away with their life securely intact. No one picked a fight with the emperor and survived. No one declared war against him.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm gonna continue this one! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated T<strong>

**Disclaimer: **KnB + me = NOT MINE

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 2: Sweet<em>

"Kuroko Tetsuna, so that's her full name." Akashi sat in his chair, eyeing the girl's school picture. She had the same expressionless face when he met her in the library.

"Akashi, what are you planning?" Midorima asked.

"She's an interesting person; I've never heard of her nor have I ever seen her before."

"Don't ignore me!" Midorima demanded, losing his cool. He coughed and recomposed himself. "Even the secretary wasn't sure there was such a person at this school."

"That just means she's not very important, Midorimacchi," Kise pointed out. "If none of the school officials remember her, then she's not worth your efforts, Akashicchi."

Akashi looked up at the model. "It's actually the opposite, Ryota. She's definitely worth my efforts. No one recognizes her presence at this school; it appears that's something only she can pull off."

"So what are ya gonna do?" Aomine asked. He was slumping in his chair with his feet on his desk.

"Why of course, Daiki. I'm going to break her."

Aomine swallowed, shudders crawling down his back. Maybe he should have gone with Murasakibara to the snack bar to get lunch?

Akashi stared at nothing in particular. "I'm going break her so bad she'll never want to come back to this school ever again."

Momoi crossed her arms, frowning. "I'm not very fond of this plan to be honest."

"I appreciate your honesty, Momoi, but I will make up for my loss no matter what."

"But isn't this too extreme?" Kise asked hesitantly; he didn't want Akashi to think he was on that girl's side, but he also didn't want to see the teal-haired girl hurt for some odd reason. Murasakibara nodded, entering the private classroom with an armful of goods. "She looks very fragile."

"Well, then, she shouldn't have interfered." Akashi folded the paper of Kuroko's schedule and placed it in the pocket of his white/blue blazer. "Her school life is going to become hell."

Midorima sighed. There was no way he or the others could stop Akashi once he was on a hell-bent mission. That's why no outsiders bothered to mess with them. "I advise that you think this over, Akashi. This is something petty to get angry over."

Akashi placed a shogi piece on the board in front of him. "If a person is able to defy the emperor and live to tell the story of how they survived, don't you think the others will rally up and try to defy him as well? I'm saving myself the trouble in the long-term. You all know there are others within this very school who want to claim our throne, Midorima."

Seeing their nodding heads, Akashi continued. "I have to wipe this one person out in order to stop a future wave of disaster." He held up the shogi piece in his hand. "This pawn will serve as an example to everyone else in this school that we are victorious, undefeated and that we will not settle for anyone else but ourselves. I am supreme and that's it. No one will dare to usurp our positions."

"So how do you plan on doing this, Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked. "A public declaration of war? Something to put her on the edge? Turn the school against her?"

Akashi shook his head. "I'm not going to doing that, Momoi. That's too cliche. Like I said, I will break her in the worst way possible. That's all you need to know. The rest will unfold itself and you'll realize my strategy."

…

"Kuroko. I'm worried." Riko stood with her arms crossed. She looked down at the bluenette who sat on the rooftop reading a light novel.

"And why is that, Riko-san?" Kuroko nonchalantly asked, flipping a page in her book.

Riko took two steps away from Kuroko and gripped the fence, curling her fingers on the metal wire. She stared down at the school's scenery. "Isn't it too calm?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'the calm before the storm'?" Riko asked.

"I have. What does that have to do with us?"

Riko scratched her head. "I don't know, but I just feel like we're not off the hook, Kuroko. You don't know the nature of this guy, Kuroko. You're off in your own world, not caring for such things like this. I, on the other hand, have seen his nature. He doesn't let people get away if they've angered him or wronged him or whatever his psycho brain perceives."

"I see." Kuroko closed her book and pulled out a bento box. "I guess, we'll just have to wait for the storm to come then."

Riko arched her brows. "How can you be so calm, Kuroko? Our lives could be on the stake!"

"How is that?"

"You didn't see what he did to this other guy last year."

"Then, tell me some more about it, Riko-san."

"There was a boy from the third-years who picked a fight with Akashi, who was a first year at the time, and the boy was basically talking shit about the Akashi Corporation."

"They fought physically?" Kuroko asked, munching on her fried octopus. Wouldn't they both make their parents' companies look bad then?

"No. They just argued, well, it was more like the third-year babbled on and Akashi stood there listening. It was eery just watching Akashi stand there! Finally, Akashi cut him off and boredly said, 'Are you done boasting?'"

Kuroko nodded, watching Riko play out the two characters. She moved to the other side, now becoming Akashi with a poorly-imitated voice. "Are you done boasting? I have more important things to do."

Riko waved her hand and coughed, resuming her normal voice. "Anyways, the third year got mad and taunted him some more. So, Akashi gave him this really sinister smile, asking the guy if he really wanted to pick a fight with him. Of course, the guy accepted and Akashi promised to make his life hell."

"How did he do that?" Kuroko questioned.

"He's a rich guy, Kuroko. Filthy rich." Riko shook her head. "So the rest of the school year went extremely well for the third year and then after he graduated, he wouldn't get accepted by any of the places he applied to."

"That is unfortunate," Kuroko commented, monotone.

"Of course it is! I don't want that happening to us!" Riko said, frantic. "We have to do something before he makes his move, Kuroko."

"How did it turn out for the guy?" Kuroko asked.

Riko kicked at the ground. "He came back here to apologize to Akashi and ask for forgiveness. Of course, I'm just saying it in a simple description. It was much worse than how it sounds right now."

Kuroko nodded, holding her bento box. "So, you want to apologize?"

"NO! I wasn't wrong, you know. That Akashi just took it in his own way." Riko leaned against the fence and scowled. "Seriously, I should've went to Seirin. If I knew that the miracles would go here, I would have never came to this school."

"It sounds like you're running away from them," Kuroko said.

"I-I am not! No one wants to bother with them because if you get on their bad side, then that's it for you! The end! No second life, no redo, nothing. It would be best to not even be at the same school with them, save yourself the trouble." Riko rubbed her temples.

"Okay. So what should we do, Riko-san?"

"What do you think, Kuroko?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I say we do nothing. It's not like we were wrong. They were pretty loud themselves, I'd have to say."

Riko sighed. "Please don't say that to them if you ever meet them again. Why don't we just avoid them?"

"Running away from the problem again?" Kuroko voiced.

"No. We're just saving our hides. Aren't you worried at all?"

Kuroko shrugged, looking down at her lunch. "There are better things to worry about in life, Riko-san."

…

As usual, Kuroko was walking home with Riko after school. Riko was still suspicious and worried. She would glance around while they walked and Kuroko continued to remain calm. "Riko-san, you're becoming too paranoid."

Riko rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm just being cautious, Kuroko."

"Too cautious for your own health, Riko-san. I fear for your mental health."

"Oi, are you saying that I will become mentally ill?"

"No, Riko-san. You've misunderstood me."

Riko scowled. "If anyone's mentally ill, it's that Akashi Seijuro guy! He's insane. I can't believe he's the successor to his dad's corporation!"

"I wouldn't underestimate that boy," Kuroko commented. "There's always more than what meets the eye."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know." Riko stomped her foot and turned to look at Kuroko with a pleading look. "Let's go de-stress, ne?"

Kuroko quirked a brow. "You mean, _you _need to de-stress, Riko-san."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go to Maji Burgers."

"Good idea. I'll get a vanilla milkshake."

Riko laughed when the bluenette's face actually had a small smile on it. "Now, _I'm_ the one fearing for your health, Kuroko! Don't eat too much of your vanilla thing; you might get sick!"

Kuroko looked away. "I won't get sick if it's vanilla."

…

"Hmm…" said Murasakibara. The giant stared at the menu, thinking hard. He wasn't sure what he wanted to eat. Aomine, standing behind him, growled. "Pick already!"

The titan glanced down at the tan friend. "But I don't know what I want, Mine-chin."

"Huh. That's a first. Well, then, I'll go first."

Murasakibara shook his head. "No. I was here first."

"Don't kid around with me! People got to order their stuff. You'll be holding up the line!"

"Fine, Mine-chin, but you better buy me something."

"Hah? Why!"

"Because you made me lose my spot!"

"What! That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Anything's fine with me, Mine-chin. As long as it's food and tasty."

Aomine muttered to himself after the giant stepped out of the line.

…

"Oh my gosh!" Riko whispered, lowering her head. Kuroko cocked her head, confused.

"I knew it! They're following us. They want to ambush us, Kuroko."

Kuroko looked behind herself and spotted a giant looking around. "Riko-san, I believe he's looking for a seat."

"No, he's not."

"Fine, then. Believe whatever you want," Kuroko said. She continued to enjoy her drink.

"Mmm...vanilla," a voice said.

Kuroko turned to look up at Murasakibara towering over her. "Did you need something?"

He shook his head. "I was looking for a seat and smelled vanilla so I followed the scent. It smells yummy."

"Of course, vanilla milkshakes are always the best."

The giant frowned. "Maibou ice cream is the best."

Kuroko shook her head. "As much as I do like ice cream, vanilla milkshakes are _the_ best."

"Then why do you think they're '_the_ best'?"

Kuroko stared at her drink and a small smile graced her lips. "Because they taste so sweet in your mouth. I like how it flows and kind of melts in my mouth. It feels so...soft and tasty."

Riko nodded her head mentally. _Yes! Yes! Yes! Kuroko, keep on distracting him. Then, we can escape at the right time!_

"Hmm, really?"

Kuroko looked at him. "It's the truth."

"Let me try then." Murasakibara leaned down and pressed his lips on Kuroko's. He lightly kissed her, his tongue licking her lips. He suddenly pulled away, rubbing his ribs. "Ow."

Kuroko stared at him icily and Murasakibara smiled. "That hurt, just a bit though. That was a nice jab in the ribs."

Riko stared at the two with wide eyes. Kuroko was glaring daggers at the giant who had no idea the bluenette was pissed. _Perfect timing!_

"Alright!" she said, standing up. "We gotta get going now, Kuroko! Have a good night, Mr. Giant." She grabbed Kuroko's wrist and dragged her out of the shop.

Aomine appeared in front of Murasakibara a few minutes later. "When did you buy that milkshake!"

"Hmmm. I didn't buy it."

"You stole it?"

"No. Someone left it for me."

"WHAT? Who in their right mind would leave their drink for a stranger!" Aomine muttered. He glared at the sitting giant. "What about this burger I bought for you! You better pay me back, baka!"

"Mine-chin, did you know girl's can taste like vanilla milkshakes?"

"Are you high?" Aomine asked in disbelief. "You should throw that drink away. Whoever drank from that was probably on drugs or something. Oh my kami. What if Akashi finds out about you and this drugged drink? Hurry up and throw it away! I don't wanna get in trouble."

Murasakibara shook his head. "It's not drugged, Mine-chin. I want to drink it and I'll take that burger. Thank you very much, Mine-chin."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the review, Shinigami Ou! I hope you liked the little murakuro scene. Thanks for reading, favoriting and following, readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated T<strong>

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke- _in my dreams!_

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 3: In the Library<em>

… next day, after school...

Kuroko Tetsuna was beginning to wonder that perhaps Riko had a point; perhaps the brunette's paranoia was beginning to pay off. First, that giant kissed her last night and by the time she got home, she finally realized that her vanilla milkshake was missing! And now, she was working in the library with the green-haired miracle.

Kuroko filtered her way through the aisles while Midorima silently followed her, pushing the cart of books. She stopped in the middle of the row and extended her right hand to him, saying, "Midorima-kun, hand me the book please."

"That's Midorima-_san_ for you."

Kuroko, expressionless as always, looked at him. "My bad, Midorima-san. The book please?" Kuroko looked away the minute she felt him place the book in her small hands. She scanned the shelves, searching for the book's respective place. She took a step back, lifting her chin upwards.

"How unfortunate," she mumbled under her breath. The book had to be on the highest shelf there was in this row, a good foot taller than her. She stood on the tip of her toes, barely brushing the book on its shelf, and sighed quietly. The book was suddenly, but gently pulled out from her pale hands.

"Let me do it since you're at a disadvantage."

Kuroko turned around and mentally chided herself for turning around at the wrong moment. The moment she turned around, intending to thank the miracle, she found herself face to face with his chest. He was stretching his arm, leaning his body towards her, and sandwiched her between his chest and the book shelf.

Kuroko quickly turned her face, not wanting to seem like she was kissing his shirt. "Midorima-san, could you take a step back?"

Already finished putting the book away, he looked down at Kuroko and quickly moved away from her as if she had germs. "Why did you turn around?" he said, crossing his arms. "I hope you weren't planning anything fishy."

Kuroko quirked a brow. "I had no intentions of feeling you, Midorima-san."

"I-I was not implying that!"

"Well, it could be interpreted that way."

"Enough of this nonsense," Midorima said, adjusting his glasses. He wondered _when_ she had turned around; yes, this tsundere Midorima, was worried whether he smelled bad or not, especially since he had just come from basketball practice.

Kuroko tilted her head. "Midorima-san?"

"...What?"

"You're spacing out."

"I am not!"

"Such a reaction means you really were spacing out, Midorima-san."

"You're really annoying me now."

Kuroko tucked her hands behind her back, amused. "Am I?"

"Yes. Now, stop it."

"You look flustered, Midorima-san."

"Why do you say that?" he demanded, pushing the cart back to the office in the library. Kuroko trailed after him, leaving a little gap between them. She assumed that he'd like to have his own space for the time being.

"Because you're cheeks are pink."

"I just came back from basketball practice so, of course, my cheeks would be pink from running in the sun!" he replied with an irritated voice.

Kuroko twirled the ends of her teal hair around her finger. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"But when you came in here, your cheeks were perfectly fine."

"You were watching me the minute I entered?" Midorima asked incredulously, stopping in the middle of his tracks. He looked over his shoulder, staring at her with narrowed, green eyes. Maybe Akashi had a reason to be suspicious with her? People didn't watch people just for the hell of it.

She nodded. "It's only natural for me to observe the people I work with."

Midorima looked away, continuing to walk. "You are a weird girl."

"I suppose I am."

"You're not supposed to accept that so easily." Midorima shook his head. What was wrong with this girl?

"But I really am weird."

"Okay. Whatever. Let's just go file some papers now. I'm tired of talking now," Midorima stated.

…

"Hmm~" Murasakibara hummed. He was sitting on the window sill inside the Generation of Miracle's private classroom, holding a bag of chips in his arm while munching on a giant chocolate Pocky stick. "Hmmm…"

"Will you stop humming!" Aomine cried out in frustration. Kise sighed. That giant of theirs had been humming for the past twenty five minutes now. What was he thinking so hard about? It was unusual for the titan to even seriously think about something besides basketball.

"I want a vanilla milkshake."

"You'll have to wait until Shintaro comes back, Atsushi."

"Why, Aka-chin? I promise it'll be quick."

Aomine commented, "You'd have to go to a store that sells vanilla milkshakes, dummy. Like that'll be quick!"

Murasakibara shook his head. "I just need to find- hmm. Never mind."

"What?" Kise asked. "What do you need to find?"

The titan smiled, looking like a secretive child. "It's okay."

"What are you hiding, Muk-kun?" Momoi asked, curious.

"Nothing important, just a good place that sells very good milkshakes."

…

Midorima was standing with his back to Kuroko inside the office. He kept glancing behind himself once in a while, making sure that she was still there doing her part of the job.

"Don't worry, Midorima-san. I won't ditch you."

"Who said I was worried?"

"You keep looking at me."

"I was not!"

"If you say so, Midorima-san."

Midorima stuffed some papers into a folder hastily. He felt like she was toying with him; he felt uneasy under her observant eyes. He shut his eyes and touched the frame of his glasses. You could say he was calming himself down and charging up. There was no need to feel nervous by the girl; she was just a girl, just a tiny girl.

He opened his green eyes. "I'm curious about something."

"Yes?" Kuroko asked.

"Why did you lie to Akashi the other day?"

Kuroko turned around to stare at him with a blank face. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you were the head of the library committee when you aren't."

"Ah," Kuroko said. "I was telling the truth. Before I transferred to this school, I was the head of the library committee at my old school. I never said I was the head of _this_ library committee."

Midorima nodded. If Akashi knew that she had tricked him like this, he'd be even more upset. "So why did you lie to him?"

"My friend was in a tough situation so, of course, I had to do something. Friends help friends."

"I guess," Midorima muttered. "So, you didn't do it just to get at Akashi?"

"Why would I?" Kuroko asked. "I hardly know him."

Midorima nodded, continuing to think to himself. Kuroko resumed filing papers. A little while later, she said, "Your friend seems to have a fetish with power, Midorima-san. Do you like following him?"

"I do not follow him!"

"It seems like you do," Kuroko said. "Although, that is completely normal in this kind of society. There are leaders and there are followers."

"I follow myself!" Midorima said. "Oha Asa was right. Aquarius are troublesome people."

"So the rumors are correct. You're a devoted follower of Oha Asa, Midorima-san."

"Huh? What are you talking about!"

Kuroko gave him a smile, trying to assure him that everything was okay. Midorima looked away, feeling flustered from her smile. It was the first time he had seen her smile before. He readjusted his glasses, trying to calm himself down.

"People call you a 'miracle', Midorima-san. Of course, you are going to be the center of attention along with your other friends; I'm curious why you react so surprised when you hear rumors about you."

"I was not surprised and of course, I really am a miracle."

"To me, you're just a normal person," Kuroko replied nonchalantly, organizing some stray documents.

"I should take my leave now; my friends are looking for me." He quickly gathered his belongings and disappeared. Staring at the empty spot, Kuroko put a finger on her chin. "Did I make him feel too uncomfortable?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews! I tried to add some MidoKuro in here...I think I did an epic fail (-_-)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*** A little something for you, readers ***<em>**

Me: Murasakibara, would you like to participate in a quiz I'm hosting?

Mura: Hmm...will you give me a year's worth of Maibou ice cream?

Me: *looks away* (_Where the hell do I get that?)_ Why of course I will.

Mura: Liar. *Gets up and walks away*

Me: WAIT! Come back, purple giant! I'll buy you some McChicken!

Mura: Make that a _Maji _burger.

Me: That doesn't exist.

Mura: What. Did. You. Just. Say?

Me: *Laughs nervously* (_Oops- I shouldn't have said that) _Here's a dollar bill, I'll just be going now.

Mura: I use YEN!

Me: I summon Kuroko, MISDIRECTION OVERFLOW activate! …..Uh? Kuroko? Where'd you go?

***** _fin ***_**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 4: Dad<em>

"Ohayou, Kuroko!" Riko called out, standing across the street from Kuroko. She ran over to the bluenette and grinned. "How was the library yesterday?"

Kuroko stared at the morning sky. "It was fine."

"Boring, pretty much?"

"No. It was amusing." Kuroko remembered the distressed miracle and shook her head in amusement.

Riko put a hand on her hip. "I'll never understand how your brain works, Kuroko."

"That's fortunate for me then. What were you doing yesterday after school, Riko-san?"

Riko smiled. "I hung out with some friends from Seirin. I watched them play basketball."

"You call that fun?" Kuroko commented.

Riko lightly smacked the bluenette's shoulder, completely missing the painful expression flash across her face. "Hey! I don't judge you and your library work, Kuroko!"

"Sure, you don't, Riko-san." Kuroko touched her shoulder gently, making it seems as if she was brushing lint off her blazer.

"Ahem!" Riko coughed. "Anyways, I critiqued and advised them on more efficient training techniques. I'll be monitoring their progress for the next two weeks. I'll show them not to underestimate me!"

"We should hurry before we are late to school."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

…_later on in the day…_

"Muk-kun, have you seen Dai-chan?" asked a furious Momoi.

"Nope."

Momoi sighed. "Mo! Dai-chan's always skipping class! I'm not giving him my notes anymore!"

"Finally, Momoi," Midorima said. "You should let him fail so he'll learn from his mistake and improve."

"Midorimacchi's right!" Kise added. "You can't baby him anymore!"

"Of course, I am, Kise."

Momoi nodded, strongly agree with them. "You guys are right! Why do I have to work hard and let him copy off my excellent notes! It's not my fault I'm so good at collecting data!"

Kise quirked a brow, muttering, "You sound so proud. I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

Momoi leaned against the wall. "But where is that baka? He's not even on the roof."

…

"Heh." Aomine laid on the comfy bed in the infirmary, grinning like cheshire the cat. "Satsuki's probably tearing her hair out of her head right now. Better luck next time, loser."

"That's an awful thought."

"Huh?" Aomine said. He looked around, turning his head here and there. _What was that?_ He hopped off the bed and slowly opened the curtain, hiding behind the long fabric. He gulped. _What if it's a ghost? _The minute he completely opened the curtain, he jumped back onto his bed, letting out a shrilly scream. "W-when did you come in?"

A slight frown appeared on Kuroko's face as she stood in front of him. "I've been in here before you even came."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kuroko walked back to the stool she was sitting on. "You ought to stop being so loud if you don't want people seeing you talk to yourself."

"Huh?"

She looked at him. "Is that all you can say, Aomine-kun?"

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm dumb? And I don't talk to myself!"

She quirked a brow. "I never said you were dumb and you _were_ talking to yourself just a minute ago."

Aomine leaned back on the bed, tucking his hands behind his neck. "Whatever. How do you know my name?" He glanced at her, nervous. She could pass as a ghost, considering how pale and frail and invisible she was. He really hoped that she wasn't one.

"It's rather simple, Aomine-kun. You're a miracle, a so called 'ace'. People talk about you a lot; how could I not know your name?" Kuroko casually said, bandaging her hand. She flexed her fingers, examining her hand.

"What happened to you?" he asked, staring at the bandaged hand.

Kuroko stared at her hand. "I got injured during PE."

"Oh." He looked at the ceiling. "You're not very sporty, are ya?"

Kuroko put the rest of the bandages into the cabinet. "It depends on the sport, Aomine-kun."

"What sp-" Aomine began to say, when all of a sudden, the door slammed open.

"AOMINE DAIKI!" Momoi shouted. "Get your lazy butt back to class!"

"Make me," Aomine challenged, flipping onto his side. He yawned and patted his mouth. "You'll never beat me, Satsuki. Only I can beat myself."

"DAI-CHAN!" Momoi pronounced with irritation. She huffed and stalked over to him, yanking his leg. She struggled to pull him off the bed and sighed in surrender. She took her shoe off and smacked his butt, only to have him taunt her in response.

"Fine! I'll just go back and report this to Akashi-kun since _you_ obviously don't care." She walked out into the hallway and Aomine quickly followed her, scrambling out of the room.

"Wait a minute, Satsuki," he said. "Akashi sent you to fetch me?"

"Yes!" she replied, stomping down the hallway.

"Why?"

"He's probably annoyed that you keep skipping class, baka!"

Aomine was about to say something back to her, but Kuroko's face appeared in his head. He ran back to the nurse's room and found that it was empty. "Where did she go?"

"Dai-chan, you really have no shame!" Momoi said, grabbing him by the ear lobe. "That's it! We are going back to class this very second. I can't believe you actually tried to hide again!"

"Ow! Ow!" he shouted. "Satsuki, that hurts, man!"

"Hmph!" she remarked. "Akashi-kun's punishment for you has more pain than this!"

"I wasn't trying to hide in there. I was checking to see if that girl was still in there."

"What girl?" Momoi demanded. She spun around to stare at him with distrust. "There was no girl when I came!"

"There was! I was talking to her, Satsuki!" Aomine responded, flapping his arm like a crazy chicken. He pointed down the hallway at the nurse's room.

Momoi crossed her arms. "You're lying. I'm gonna let Akashi have his way with you, Dai-chan. You earned it this time!" She rushed through the halls.

"Satsuki!" Aomine said, trailing after her. "Come on! Just tell him that I was being cooperative. I came with you the minute you told me to. He'll believe you because it's _you!_"

Momoi sighed, stopping abruptly. "Mo! Dai-chan, you don't understand. The problem's not me; it's _you._ Akashi-kun won't believe me and I know it; no one would believe me if I told them that Aomine Daiki actually listened to me the first time I told him to COME BACK TO CLASS! You never leave and come back to class, never."

Aomine clamped his mouth shut and stood there for minutes. "I'm going home."

…

Meanwhile, Kuroko was back in class, sitting by the window. Her teacher almost had a heart attack when he noticed her standing next to him with the bathroom pass in her pale hand. Nonetheless, he took the pass from her, not completely recovered from his shocked state.

Kuroko gazed out the window; she could spot the school's main gates from her seat. She looked back at the teacher, hearing him passionately recite a poem in the front of the room. She stared out the window again, seeing Aomine walk out the gates with a certain pinkette following him with worry.

"Saizo-kun!" the teacher said.

"Hai!"

"Recite the passage on page 73."

Kuroko looked to her right, staring at the boy next to her. He stood up and clenched the book in his hand, looking startled. "T-the rain falls on me, sticking to my skin. I-"

"Saizo-kun, please speak louder. I can't hear you in the front."

Kuroko noticed that the boy blinked multiple times while nodding. He was trying not to break down. "H-hai, sensei." She watched him take a deep breath and repeat the passage.

"The rain falls on me, sticking to my skin. It is dark where I am. I feel heavy. I feel it slumping over me. I open my eyes, realizing that it was only dark because my eyes were shut in fear. I hoped to see light, instead I was greeted by the color red."

Kuroko looked out the window. Aomine was gone as well as the pinkette. She listened to the passage thoughtfully.

"I thought it was the rain, falling from the sky. I thought wrong. It was drops of blood from my father's body. I see his body slumped over mine, no wonder why I felt heavy."

The boy ceased reading as the school bell rang and the teacher said, "Alright, that's it for today. Saizo, continue tomorrow. Cleaning duties today are…"

…

As Kuroko walked out the school gates, her phone vibrated. She looked at the message from Riko: _Sorry, Kuroko. I can't walk home with you._ _I got to train those boys! See you tomorrow._

She only took another step before her phone vibrated once again. Staring at the unknown caller ID, she decided to answer. "Kuroko speaking."

"Tetsuna? It's great to hear your voice. How are you?"

Kuroko stared at her phone in surprise. It had been three months since her dad contacted her. "I'm fine, dad. Where are you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fending for myself pretty well. I'm in the arcade right now, staying undercover from you know who."

"Dad. I want to see you."

"So do I, Tetsuna. Once I clear this up, we can live together again. Stay safe, okay?"

"I know, dad."

"Did you see the money I left for you?"

Kuroko nodded. "I got it, dad. Don't worry."

"I am worried, Tetsuna. I don't want them targeting you."

Kuroko sighed. "Dad. No one has targeted me."

"_Yet_. Tetsuna, promise me, you'll do everything in your power to stay safe. If they try to lure you by using me, don't fall for it."

"Dad," she softly said.

"Promise me, Tetsuna."

"...I promise."

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p>FYI: this chapter beginscontinues with Kuroko and her dad's phone conversation.

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 5: Her Move<em>

"...I promise." Kuroko could hear her dad sigh, but she wasn't sure if he was sighing in relief because she promised him or if he was sighing in distress.

"Tetsuna," he said grimly.

"...Yes, dad?"

"Why did you just lie? They did target you. They were at your apartment yesterday, weren't they?"

Kuroko remained silent for a while. "Well, not _exactly_ at my apartment."

"Explain it to me then."

Kuroko stared at her phone. Her dad was mad. She knew he wasn't mad at _her_; he was mad at whoever tried to _attack_ her. Kuroko looked around to see if there were any people around, she lowered her voice. "I was walking home alone yesterday and-"

"Why were you walking alone? I thought that brunette girl walks home with you?"

"She was busy, dad. It wasn't her fault," Kuroko replied instantly. "I can take care of myself, dad. I'm used to it."

"...Tetsuna...I'm just worried for you. Maybe I should get you a bodyguard?"

"No, dad. That would make me stand out too much." She heard him sigh again.

"Continue explaining."

"I took my usual route and they were waiting for me. I-"

"How far were you from the apartment, Tetsuna?"

"One or two blocks away from the apartment, dad. I-"

"How many people were there?"

"Two," Kuroko answered. "And stop interrupting me."

He muttered, "As I suspected." Kuroko's hand twitched. Why was he ignoring her now?

"What do you mean dad?" Kuroko asked.

"Hold onto that question. What route are you taking?"

"The usual one to the apartment."

"Do you have anything important in the apartment?"

"No."

"Your money, school ID, favorite toy?"

"The first two are in my bag, dad. And I don't have a favorite toy," Kuroko said with disbelief. She heard her dad chuckle at her annoyed voice.

"Are you rolling your eyes?" he questionned.

"Dad, I don't roll my eyes. You know that."

"Oh come on, you're a girl," he said. "Your mom did that."

"Well, that was mom and don't try to change the topic, dad."

"Alright, alright, Tetsuna. I'm going to burn down your apartment."

Blue eyes widened. "W-why? People_ live_ there, dad."

"Extra precaution, Tetsuna. I don't want them tracing you."

"But to destroy other people's homes?" Kuroko asked, bewildered.

"It's necessary. I'm your dad, I gotta do what I gotta do to keep you safe."

"What if you get caught by the police?"

"Heh. Don't worry so much, Tetsuna. You'll turn your pretty hair white. I can fend for myself."

The bluenette frowned. "Fine. Just send some sort of signal so the people will get out of their apartment. I don't want them dying because of me."

"Don't worry; I've already sent them anonymous messages. Anyways, those two guys who attacked you, Tetsuna-"

"They didn't attack me, dad. I just got shoved against the wall, that's all. I stopped them before they could really hit me."

"Yes, I know, but pepper spray won't always save you. Besides, you probably took some damage from that shove. You have bruises, don't you?"

Kuroko shut her eyes. "I understand your point, dad."

"That's my girl. Rest assured, Tetsuna, I disposed of them this morning. Keep your eyes open for anyone else though."

Blue eyes flashed open. "W-what?"

"You know what I mean. I killed them; no one touches you and gets away alive. I'll do that to anyone else who does that in the future."

Kuroko sighed, letting out a soft laugh. "It looks like _you're_ my bodyguard."

Her dad chuckled in response. "You make an excellent point, Tetsuna."

"What were you saying about my route, dad?"

"Don't take that route, I want you to book a room at Kabuya Hotel. After I burn down the apartment, I'll contact you and find you another place to live. Of course, I'll be using a different phone to call you this time."

"Okay."

…

Kuroko stood in the bathroom of her hotel room, her fists clenched her blouse. She stared at her naked back through the mirror and frowned. Her left side, from the shoulder to the waist, was decorated in dark spots. She looked at her bandaged hand, the one that got smashed against the brick wall when one of the guys shoved her to the wall, and continued undressing. She entered the shower, hoping to relax her body and calm her nerves with a nice warm bath.

…

Kuroko was laying on her bed when her phone buzzed. She picked up the phone. "Riko-san?"

"Kuroko, you're alive! I got home and my dad was telling me about some apartment that burnt to the ground! I looked on the internet and I knew that was where you lived. Why didn't you pick up, baka! I was so worried. I called you three times already. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, Riko-san. Sorry for not answering your calls, I was bathing."

"Oh. Where are you? You're not wandering around, are you? If you need a place to stay, you can sleep at my place."

"That's okay, Riko-san. I'm at my dad's place."

"Oh, okay, then."

"Don't worry about me, Riko-san. I'm fine."

"I know, I just...you don't think Akashi was behind this?" whispered Riko.

Kuroko held in a chuckle. "No. I don't think he would do something like this."

"Whew! I also think he wouldn't do something like this. This is just too extreme for Akashi to do. Who would do such a thing though!"

Kuroko stared at the ceiling. "Someone..."

"Kuroko, of course, _someone_ would do it. It's not like an alien came and zapped your apartment building to ashes."

"I suppose so."

"Well, I gotta go get ready for dinner. My dad's crying for me to hurry up. See you tomorrow!"

"Yes. See you tomorrow, Riko-san."

Kuroko curled up into a ball and stared at her phone. "...When is he going to call?"

…

"Hello, Riko-san," said Kuroko. Riko let out a squeak and jumped. She swatted her hand at the bluenette. "Don't suddenly appear like that!"

"But I've been standing here for two minutes. You didn't see me?"

Riko shook her head. "I was too busy eating my lunch, Kuroko. And where were you this morning?"

Kuroko sat down next to Riko. "I was late."

"Why? You're never late, Ms. Perfect Attendance."

Kuroko took a bite from her onigiri. "My dad lives kind of far from the school. It took longer than I expected."

The brunette nodded, believing her quiet friend. Staring at her bento, Riko smiled. "The boys won their practice match yesterday."

"Congratulations, Riko-san," Kuroko said.

"Huh? Why congratulate me?"

"You _did_ coach them, Riko-san. I believe your guidance helped them more than they thought."

Riko laughed. "Yeah, you are right. They want to participate in the inter-high. I got to whip them even more into shape so they'll pass the preliminaries or else, they won't even get to play at the inter-high."

Kuroko nodded. "I see. As long as they have teamwork, they should get there."

Riko sighed. "I'm working on that Bakagami; he seems to have this I-can-do-it-by-myself thing going on."

"Shall I make you a giant paper fan?" asked Kuroko.

Riko laughed. "Yes! That would be perfect. I could really use that, smack some sense into his tiny brain. Kagami's a second-year like you, but he's extremely tall, _too_ tall. And his numbers are completely off the radar, Kuroko! I've never seen anyone like him asides from the miracles."

"Interesting," Kuroko commented.

Riko shrugged. "He's a diamond in the rough. Currently, I don't think he could take on the basket ball team here. After all, it is the Generation of Miracles. Ugh. I forgot that _they're_ definitely going to be playing at the inter-high tournament."

"I'm sure Seirin will find a way to make it. After all, you're coaching them because you believe in them, right?"

Riko beamed at the bluenette. "Kuroko. I think I have a girl crush on you now!"

"Riko-san..."

"NO! Not like that, Kuroko!" the brunette cried out, suddenly standing up and clenching the metal fence. "It basically means I admire you!"

"I under-" Kuroko said, but a loud scream interrupted her.

Riko peered down from the roof top, her face pressed against the fence. "Crazy fan girls and their _ever-so-royal_ miracles."

Kuroko continued eating her food, not bothering to look. "Riko-san, we should continue eating lunch."

"Y-y-yes, just a minute." The brunette couldn't help but analyze their numbers as they played basketball. "Boy, they're better than I imagined."

"Riko-san. You're asking for trouble."

"Don't worry so much. We're safe. They won't see us." She gaped as Aomine made a hoop from behind the backboard _and_ he was in mid-air. "Kami. He's good."

Kuroko said, "Ri-"

"SHHHH!" the brunette remarked, suddenly sitting with her hands covering her head. "Akashi saw me. He saw me. He _saw_ me. He knows I was watching. HE SMILED AT ME!"

Kuroko cocked her head. "Did he? I guess, he's not so angry after all."

Riko really wanted to cry. "Kuroko. Akashi Seijuro does not _smile_ like us humans. His smile is something more like 'I'm-gonna-get-you-and-cook-you-for-dinner'- organs included!"

"I'm positive he's human, Riko-san. Though, I'm not entirely sure if he is a cannibal."

Riko pinched the bridge of her nose. _How can such a smart person like you be so dense at times like this?_

"Yo."

"GYAHHH! A DEMON!" Riko shouted, scrambling away from the thing perched on the fence. She looked up and covered her eyes with a hand, blocking the sun rays from her face. And when she recognized that person, her face was drained of its colors. "A-Aomine Daiki. What a surprise to see you."

"Yeah. Whatever." He hopped off the fence. "Akashi wanted me to 'send his greetings' to you."

Riko sweatdropped. "Oh really?" her sweet voice cooed.

"How nice of him," Kuroko said. "Please send him our greetings as well then."

Aomine scowled. "I'm not a messenger boy. Damn it!"

Kuroko looked at him. "You'll be going back to him anyways."

Aomine facepalmed. "This isn't no ordinary greeting, kid. This is his way of telling you that he still remembers what you did to him."

Kuroko quirked a blue brow, setting her chopsticks down. "It must be apart of his style, sending his lackey to do the talking. How dignifying."

Aomine blanched at her words and soon chuckled. "Man. Akashi's gonna have a hard time with you, kid."

"It's Kuroko Tetsuna, not kid."

"Tch. Whatever and I ain't no lackey. No one can beat me." Aomine hopped off the roof.

Riko walked back over wearily. "I wonder if his legs hurt from that jump and Kuroko, why did you say that? If Aomine really tells Akashi what you said, we're screwed for life."

Kuroko closed her bento box. "I guess I was a little upset. Let's go back to class. Lunch's almost done."

Riko sneaked a glance at the silent blunette as they walked through the hallways and swallowed in fear. _Kuroko's scary when she's mad._

…

Meanwhile, back at the miracles' classroom, Akashi Seijuro gripped a shogi piece in his hand. "Kuroko Tetsuna said that, Daiki? How intriguing."

Aomine nodded, gulping as silently as he could. Even if he didn't want to tell Akashi about this, he had to. The sound of Akashi's snipping scissor was scary enough for him. A smiling Akashi? That was horrifying as hell.

Akashi tossed the shogi piece into the air and snatched it back into his hand. "I guess it's my move now."

* * *

><p>AN: I plan to continue this story, just wanted to say that because I got some reviews about continuing or not. Of course, I don't know how long it'll take for this story to be completed, but i'll update when I can. THANKS FOR READING :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 6: His Move<em>

"Hyakusenhyakushō, Hyakusenhyakushō, Hyakusenhyakushō!" Kuroko and Riko could heard their high school's motto being chanted over and over as they entered the large, ebony gates of Teiko Private High.

"Why are they doing this so early in the morning?" Riko muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I believe it is a form of school spirit, Riko-san," said Kuroko. The bluenette was walking and reading with a book in her hand. She flipped the page, stopping for some seconds as a male student hurried by. Riko eyed her quiet friend, wondering how the girl knew when to stop.

Kuroko resumed walking and reading.

"... Hyakusenhyakushō, Hyakusenhyakushō!" Riko could now hear the loud students stomp their feet in a synchronized beat. She hung her head and sighed, remembering why her peers were so energetic this lovely morning. The generation of miracles won their first practice match yesterday.

"Don't make such a face, Riko-san. You'll scare people."

Riko snapped out of her daze. She mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes, "Ha? Oh yes, yes, yes. I musn't wish evil thoughts against my own school's basketball team."

"Seirin will be fine. Have some faith in them, Riko-san."

"You didn't see their match yesterday afternoon, Kuroko! The miracle's were like unleashed monsters on the court."

"At least Seirin will have worthy opponents now?" Kuroko suggested.

Riko remained silent as they neared the scene of school spirit. The crowd of students were lined up on both sides of the cement pathway, stomping on the grass with victory signs held up high. And the group of students walking on the cement pathway were none other than the generation of miracles. Kuroko looked at Riko, about to suggest they take another route to the library, but an energetic student bumped into the bluenette. Kuroko's light novel fluttered to the ground and Kuroko, well, she landed on her butt.

"Kuroko!" Riko cried out in alarm, she rushed over to help her friend up. Kuroko shook her head, dusting her skirt and adjusting her blazer. "I'm okay, Riko-san."

Riko scanned the perimeter. "Who bumped into you? I'll make them apologize!"

"I didn't see the person. It's fine. I'm okay, Riko-san." Kuroko looked around for her book. She spotted it laying on the cement pathway.

"AHHHH! It's the emperor~!"

"Kawai~!"

"So c-c-cool."

Riko yanked on Kuroko's arm, whispering, "We got to go. If _he's_ here, we're out."

"I have to get my book. You go first."

Riko gave the bluenette an exasperated look. "And let you take the beating if he decides to do something?"

"I'll be fine. No one ever notices me anyways."

Riko sighed, muttering, "I'll be waiting behind that building, okay?" Kuroko nodded and the brunette quickly fled. She looked back at the spot where her book was, only to see that it was gone. She hoped that whoever took it would drop it off at the lost and found center.

"Oh my gosh," a girl near Kuroko whispered to her friends. "I think he's coming to me." The female student fanned herself at the nearing miracle. She blushed, looked at the ground to hide her flushed face. "O-o-ohayou, A-akashi-sempai."

At the sound of his stuttered name, Kuroko turned around to find herself staring at Akashi Seijuro. She was a bit surprised to see him standing in front of her. "Akashi-san. Hello."

"Kuroko Tetsuna, what a surprise to see you here."

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" asked Kuroko.

"I didn't think you cared much about congratulating my team's win," Akashi replied.

"A win must be celebrated. Congratulations on winning a practice match, Akashi-san." Kuroko bowed her head. "Please continue to do well. My friend's waiting for me, I'll take my leave first."

Akashi watched the blunette walk away. "Oh and thanks for the book, _Tetsuna._"

Kuroko turned to look at the red-haired captain holding her book in his hand. Akashi smirked and Kuroko forced a pleasant smile. "You're very welcome, Akashi-san. Please return it to me after reading it thoroughly."

…

Kuroko was getting her bento out of her school bag when she saw a certain pinkette standing by her classroom's door. Momoi scanned the room, causing the students to whisper in a rush.

"Why is she here?"

"Who's she looking for?"

"I saw her in a bikini once!"

"They're so big!"

"Ano, is Kuroko Tetsuna in this class?" Momoi asked, cocking her head. The teacher looked at the roster and nodded. "Uh, yes. Kuroko-san is in this classroom. Kuroko raise your hand for her."

Kuroko raised her hand, keeping it leveled to her face. Momoi beamed. "Grab your bag, Kuroko-san, and follow me please."

"Hey, isn't she the one from this morning?"

"I heard she's friends with Akashi!"

"Yeah. She let him borrow her book."

"You don't think they're...dating, do you?"

Momoi led Kuroko out of the classroom and into the hallways. She glanced at the quiet girl every other second, making sure the girl was still there. Trying to break the silence, Momoi said, "So. I heard you let Akashi-kun borrow your book."

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Don't need to be so shy, Kuroko-chan. Huh. That's definitely too long for a name. I'll think of a nickname for you." Momoi slowed her pace, matching her pace with Kuroko. "Everyone's talking about it. I guess Akashi-kun did get over it. Finally, we can all be friends."

Kuroko stared at the pinkette, uncertain of how things would turn out. "Where are we going?"

"Oh. That's right, I forgot to tell you. Akashi-kun invited you to lunch."

"Why?" Kuroko questioned. "We barely talk to each other."

"Akashi-kun said he wanted to introduce you to us; this was quite a surprise for us as well."

…

"So much for eating lunch with us," Momoi muttered sadly. "It's the first time a girl steps into our classroom, and I don't even get to hang out with her."

"Yeah. Akashicchi's hogging her all to himself," Kise added, chewing on his lunch.

"Why did he invite her?" Midorima asked.

"Why am I not eating anything?" Aomine demanded.

"Mine-chin. You didn't bring lunch," Murasakibara replied. He smacked Aomine's hand. "Don't touch my lunch."

"Aw, come on! I bought you a Maji burger a while ago!" Aomine remarked.

"I'll buy you one later then, Mine-chin."

"What are you guys doing on roof?" Riko questioned, holding her bento box in her arm. "Where's Kuroko?"

…

Meanwhile, Akashi and Kuroko ate their lunch in the miracles' private classroom. Akashi dabbed his mouth with a hankercheif. "You must be wondering why I invited you to lunch."

"Yes. And why did you tell your friends to eat on the roof, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked.

"To keep your friend company and so we can have privacy."

"What needs to be discussed in privacy?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi held up Kuroko's book. "You want this back don't you?"

"Yes. After you have finished borrowing it."

"Then, let's make a deal, Kuroko-san." Akashi leaned towards her. "I can't read your blank face, Kuroko-san. You'll have to tell me your response."

"What's the deal?"

"Seeing that I have no time to read your book, how about I give your book back and you join my circle?"

"I'll have to r-" Kuroko stated, but Akashi held up a finger. "Wait a second now, Kuroko-san. You join, get your book back _and_ I'll let Aida Riko off the hook."

Seeing that Kuroko shut her mouth, Akashi smiled sinisterly. "You have until Friday, three days from now, to decide. I don't want your response any time earlier or later than Friday, Kuroko-san."

* * *

><p>AN: Yep! Finally got the chance to type something up. Oh and someone asked about Kuroko's dad and Akashi? Yeah, I plan on _making_ them meet each other eventually. It would be interesting, I agree. Yes, I also agree that there needs to be more Akashi-kuroko interaction. It's coming. This chapter was just kind of like an (I'm not sure how to phrase it) _intro_ to their interaction? I'm trying to keep him kind of in character so maybe that's why I didn't include him alot, but he's definitely a big character in this story for sure. Thanks for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 7: Day 1<em>

It was early, early morning when a person donning a hoodie appeared on the dimly lit streets of Tokyo. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants with his shoulders relaxed, having no care in the world. The male walked past an area of burnt land and crumbled chunks of what used to be an apartment building. He stopped and walked backwards towards the decayed area, making a low whistle at the sight.

He squatted, level to the yellow caution tape, and pinched some of the dirt on the ground before rubbing it between his fingers. He stared at it with boredom, flicked his fingers clean from the dirt and tapped on the device clipped onto his ear lobe.

"Oi, the place is really burnt down," he muttered, glancing around the empty place.

"Yeah whatever. Someone did it before we could. Boss wants you to track down whoever burnt the place."

The boy sighed in fake worry before he whined, "But I have to go to school today; I gotta take a test today and I gotta make sure I attend class and-"

"-Yeah. Shut up already. I know you don't go to school every single day, so get the job done. Then, you can go to school all you want."

The hooded boy smirked, staring at the dark sky. "You know what's scary?"

"No more questions. Boss'll be really pissed if you don't find the person."

"Aw, come on. Aren't we friends? Hear me out will ya?" reasoned the boy. In response, he got an exasperated sigh.

Snickering, the boy said, "Spiders are difficult to find in the dark. Besides, the sun's not out yet. I can't go wandering around this late. People will be suspicious."

"You're a high school kid, get over it. The only spider here is you, now get to it."

"Yes sir," the boy replied playfully as he walked away from the scene.

…

Kuroko was staring at the morning sky through the large window in her hotel room. The sky was a peach-orange color and the white clouds roamed the sky, some looked like drops of vanilla whipped cream floating in air. The sun was a dark orange and its rays beamed down upon the earth. The blunette smiled at the sight before she covered the window with the curtains.

She put on her blazer, remembering Akashi's words from yesterday. _I'll let Aida Riko off the hook._ She sat on her queen size bed and tugged on her dark stockings before slipping on her shoes. She could save Riko the trouble and just enter his circle. Everything would be fine then, but Kuroko had a feeling that Riko would object.

The blunette grabbed her bag, just about to slip her phone into her bag when it suddenly vibrated in her hand.

"Hello?"

"Tetsuna, It's me."

"Anything new?" she asked. She'd rather ask him how he was doing but he sounded hasty, rushed.

"Yeah. Be careful. I just got news that the boss is searching for the person who burnt down the apartments and of course, he's mad because I did it before he could. I told you they were going to trace you."

Kuroko clenched the strap of her bag, mentally wondering if she had her pepper spray on her. "Does he know that it was you?"

Her dad laughed. "Nope, but I'd love to see his face when he finds out that it was me."

Kuroko frowned. "That will never happen, dad, because you won't let it happen."

"Yes, Tetsuna. I promise I won't hand myself over without a fight. He probably has someone searching for me and someone else searching for the one who torched the building, but don't forget that he's most likely already has someone assigned to capture you."

"Yes, dad."

"Stay at the hotel for now and continue going to school. I'll be calling you when I can, love you."

_… later on in the day, lunch time..._

"Kuroko, you're lying to me," Riko stated. "Akashi Seijuro did not invite you to lunch yesterday _just_ to talk with you." She shook her hands in the air and pointed at the sitting blunette. "What did he say again?"

"Riko-san, like I said before, he requested that I join his 'circle'." Kuroko took a bite from her lunch.

"Why you?" Riko muttered, biting on her nail. "Ah ha! I know now. Because of your lack of emotions, he thinks that it'll be funner to break you instead of me. Isn't it more glorifying to see a usually blank-face person cry rather than a normal person like me cry?"

"You make him sound like a sadist, Riko-san."

"Techincally, he is." Riko waved her hand. "Anways, Kuroko, he's trying to bait you. Once you get into his terrortory, he'll make your life hell. You'll be his slave, his maid, his whatever he wants you to- oh my gosh!"

Riko stared at the blunette with worry now. She shook her head. "Kuroko Tetsuna, as your friend/sempai, I forbid you, I say _FORBID _you from joining his circle! Not only is he a sadist, but he. is. a. _male_." She wiggled her fingers to stress the male part.

"Akashi-san _is_ a male, Riko-san. Anyone can tell."

"Noooo! Kuroko! You're only stating the obvious," Riko cried out, dropping onto her knees in front of the bluenette. She made a resolved face and nodded to herself. "Kuroko, I'm trying to help you out here. Perhaps this sadistic devil has dirty things in mind? I mean you're quite pretty, Kuroko; he may eventually find you attractive and then, he'll pounce on you like a lion!"

Riko sat on the ground, dusting her knees. "The bees polinate the flower. The cave and the eel. You get what I mean?"

"Riko-san, I completely understand, but why don't you just say it. You want me to be careful and you don't want him trying to force sex with me." Kuroko stared at the brunette who stared back at those blue eyes with a simple nod of her head.

"Yes and that's why I don't want you to join his circle. It's not safe. It's completely different. You'll be entering his world and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be fond of his ways of going about things," Riko muttered.

…

"What's wrong with him?" a girl whispered to her friend.

"He's totally trying to copy Kise-kun! Look at his ear piercing."

"Shh! He might hear you. I heard he used to be friends with the miracles in middle school, but Akashi kicked him out because he wasn't doing well," a boy muttered.

Haizaki Shougo strutted down the hallways of Teiko Private with ease and laziness. He looked around the new environment. "So this is Teiko Private? Where are the kings?" he muttered with a series of chuckle.

"He's totally a bad boy," a third-year girl commented, leaning against the wall with her friends.

Haizaki smirked, overhearing the girl call him a bad boy. He walked over to the girl. "I'm not only a bad boy, I'm the new kid on the block. So how about you show me around?"

…

"Dude, guess what I just heard, Aominecchi?"

"Don't know. Don't care," Aomine muttered, reading his magazine.

Kise tore the the magazine out of Aomine's hands. "Haizaki's back."

"Huh?"

"Aominecchi! Is that all you can say?"

Aomine put his face on his desk. "What the fuck is he doing back here? Does Akashi know?"

"I don't know, Akashicchi's still in a meeting."

"Oh boy," Aomine muttered, closing his eyes. "Well, who gives a fuck? As long as he doesn't bother us, we're fine."

"Where's Momoicchi? She's been out for a while."

"She went to get me luuuun- aw, shit!" Aomine suddenly cursed, standing up.

…

"Do you know her?" the third-year girl asked, watching Haizaki stare at a certain pinkette.

"Of course, I know her. I went to middle school with her. She was the team's manager, one hell of a busty one too," Haizaki replied. The third year quirked her brows as he followed Momoi.

"Wait a minute, I'm still showing you the school!" the girl remarked.

"Yeah, I'll find you whenever I see you again."

"Oh whatever," she mumbled, walking away. "Like I care if you get lost."

…

Momoi counted the packages of sandwiches in her arms. "Mo! Why does Dai-chan have to eat so much!"

"I see, you're still his busy maid, Momoi."

Momoi stopped in the middle of her tracks and turned around to stare at Haizaki. "H-Haizaki-kun? What are you doing here?"

He held up a hand in greeting. "Just transferred here, but that's not important. How've you been? Nah, nevermind. I know how you've been doing. Spending the nights with Aomine, right? Have you guys finally done it?"

Momoi shook her head. "No. We're just friends. It's not like that."

"Yeah, you're right. Aomine would never look at you like _that_." Haizaki laughed and looked at Momoi. "You're not disturbed by what I just said are you?"

Momoi shook her head. Actually, it kind of hurted when he said that. She felt belittled and mocked.

"Well that's good to hear, I've actually been thinking a lot about you lately, Momoi," Haizaki said, walking over to her. "I've been thinking that maybe we should get to know each other on a more personal level, something more deeper and intimate. Let's hangout sometime, ne?"

Momoi forced a smile. "I'm kind of busy with clubs and school and-"

"Come on, Momoi. Don't you think you have a few minutes to spare for me?" Haizaki placed a hand on her shoulder. Momoi slid his hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me, Haizaki-kun."

"Momoi," he voiced with hurt. He was about to place his hand on her shoulder again when Aomine wrapped his arm around Momoi's neck with his signature style, laziness oozing with a tense aura.

"Yo, Haizaki." Aomine looked down at Momoi. "What took you so long, Satsuki? I'm starving."

Haizaki stood his ground as Aomine and Momoi took a step back, well, it was more like Momoi stepped backwards and Aomine only followed so that she wouldn't step on him and make them fall on each other like circus clowns. Momoi turned around to give Aomine a look of relief. "I was talking with Haizaki-kun, Dai-chan. He just transferred here."

Aomine looked at the old member. "It's not that bad here."

Haizaki nodded. "It looks nice here, better than my old school."

Aomine locked eyes with Haizaki. "Momoi, Kise was calling you for some help and put my lunch on the desk, will ya?"

After Momoi disappeared, Aomine asked, "I hope you're not here to cause trouble with Akashi, Haizaki."

"Of course not. He's got too many guard dogs. I wouldn't want to get bitten."

Aomine nodded. "Good thing you got your head screwed on right this time." He turned to leave. "Oh and don't ever lay a hand on Momoi."

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, back with another update. Tell me what you think? thanks for reading as always :D

I am so happy KnB is having a sequel! Just found that out today. Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 8: Evening of Day 1<em>

A hooded person walked down the streets of Tokyo, winding his way through the alleys and slum. And as he neared a more isolated area, consisting of a large warehouse and multiple buildings extending out from it, he spotted a familiar male leaning against the shut doors of the warehouse.

"Locked out already?" the hooded male said tauntingly.

Haizaki pushed himself off the door and smirked. "Nope. I decided to wait for you. What've you been up to, Hanamiya?"

The dark-haired male revealed his face and shrugged. "Just the usual, tracking people down."

He walked past Haizaki and twisted the handle, opening the door as he said, "Boss is gonna be pissed if you don't show up on time."

"Right," Haizaki muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his large sweater. He followed Hanamiya through the endless corridors, eyeing each door they passed by. Why were there so many rooms again, he thought to himself. For torment, torturing the hell out of the gang's victims? Rooms to sleep in? Storage rooms for weaponry?

"...I heard you got a new mission," Hanamiya voiced as they traveled deeper into the warehouse. He stopped, turned to look at the younger boy behind him and irritably said, "Oi, Haizaki."

Haizaki ceased walking. "What?"

"You bastard, listen when someone's talkin' to you."

Haizaki grinned. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll beat the hell out of you if you do it again," muttered Hanamiya. He continued walking. "I heard boss gave you a new mission."

Haizaki scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. He did and he transferred me to a new school."

"Hara told me about that," Hanamiya said. Hara was an old friend of his, a guy with light purple hair who had a particular hobby of chewing gum non-stop. "He said boss moved you to Teiko. Ya better not fail this mission, Haizaki."

"Why?" Haizaki inquired with a sneer. "Because both of our missions are correlated? Or is it because you don't wanna upset your big daddy?"

Greyish-brown eyes narrowed in irritation as Hanamiya's face gleamed darkly. He chuckled. "You're the only one who's continued to pester me with questions, Haizaki. Honestly, that inquisitive side of you is gonna get your head blown off one day."

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Hanamiya shrugged. "We'll see who boss decides to kill. You or your mom since he already ki-"

Suddenly, the older male was slammed against the wall. Haizaki had his hands gripping the boy's throat. The dim lights flickered as Hanamiya said casually, "Looks like it's time to change the bulbs."

Haizaki shook him. "Don't fucking switch the topic, bitch! Lay a hand on my mom and I'll fucking rip you to pieces, you asshole!"

Hanamiya smiled twistedly, removing the hands away from his throat. "That's much better, Haizaki. Teiko's not a sanctuary for you just because Akashi Seijuro is there. Teiko is your playground. You'll spin your webs and catch your prey. Got it?"

"You don't have to fucking tell me that, loser. I already know that."

…

"Kuroko, are you listening to me?" Riko asked.

The bluenette was sitting on her bed with her phone in her hand as she stared out the window. "Yes, Riko-san."

"You know how everyone at school's talking about that new guy, Haizaki, and how he was kicked out of Akashi's circle by Akashi himself? Apparently, he's come back for revenge. So, here's my plan. Akashi will set us aside so that he can take care of Haizaki and while he's doing that, we escape!"

Kuroko reached over to close the curtains in her hotel room, remembering her dad's instructions to keep the windows locked and cover the window with the curtains. She leaned against the drawer, thinking about the brunette's plan. "And how do we escape?"

"I'm still thinking about that, Kuroko," she said with a sheepish laugh.

Kuroko sat back on her bed, tugging her stockings off her legs with one hand. "I don't think we'll be able to escape from Akashi. He seems to be those kinds of people who will find us no matter where we go."

"Yeah, I know," Riko stated with a deflated tone, all energy drained out of her now.

"Riko-san," Kuroko said in a soft voice. "Can I be frank about this?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think there's a point in us escaping."

"So, are you saying that we walk right into his plans willingly? Because I will not do that, Kuroko. We are not at fault."

Kuroko could hear the slightly angry tone in Riko's voice. "I mean there's no point in me escaping, Riko-san."

"What do you mean?" Confusion laced in her voice.

Kuroko stared at the wall, her face blank. "I think it's self-explanatory, Riko. Akashi's only mad because of you. If you hadn't came into the library shouting, he wouldn't have reacted like that."

Riko let out a disbelieving huff. "I hope you're not trying to pin the blame on me now, Kuroko. Even if I entered the library, he would have been pissed because I apparently interrupted some important meeting of theirs. And just what are you trying to get at?"

"If you want to escape, you should escape by yourself, Riko-san."

Kuroko heard the brunette mutter inaudibly to herself. "...You're backing out now?"

"There's no need for me to back out, Riko-san. I never intended to participate in your escape plan. I'm sure I voiced that to you."

"I...I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kuroko."

Even after Riko hung up, Kuroko still held the phone by her ear. She whispered, "I'm sorry, Riko-san."

* * *

><p>AN: Yep! Back with another chapter, guys. Thanks for reading, reviewing and waiting! Mid-terms are craaaaazzzzy! I know this chapter was extremely tiny, but I am immediately/currently working on the next one! Tell me what you think? ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 9: Day 2<em>

Kuroko was buttoning the blouse of her school uniform when she heard her phone ring. She ran over to the bed and grabbed the device, bringing it to her ear immediately. "Tetsuna, get out of the hotel now! They'll be there in a minute or two. I'll try to delay them."

Her dad hung up. She frantically jammed her feet into her shoes, shoved her blazer into her school bag and hurried out the hotel room. She ran down the stairs, her long blue hair flapping behind her. When she reached the first floor and headed in the direction of the main entrance, she spotted a suspicious man.

"Great," she mumbled under her breath, immediately walking the opposite way. Her hands were getting clammy as she began to feel cornered. Her eyes widened with hope when she spotted a bellboy with a bellhop cart. She hopped onto the moving cart and held a slim finger to her lips, signaling for the bellboy to remain silent.

The man stared at her oddly, wondering why she was playing in the hotel. He shook his head, thinking to himself how kids lacked the proper manners these days, and continued pushing the cart.

Kuroko stared at his name tag. "Ayato-san, could you please push the cart to the nearest exit?"

The man cocked his head, incredulous. "Miss, I have a job to do. I cannot play games with you."

"Please?" the young girl said. Blue orbs stared at him pleadingly. The older man sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you very much," Kuroko said, smiling at him. Startled by her smile, he pushed the cart to the closest exit without uttering a single word to her. The bluenette lowered her head, stepping off the cart, and hurried out the door. The moment she stepped out the hotel building, she heard a man shout, "Get her!"

The bluenette ran onto the sidewalk, hiding herself in the morning crowd of people going to work or school. She hid herself between taller people, hoping that her followers couldn't spot her.

"Get out of the way!" someone shouted. A woman let out a yelp as she fell. "How rude!"

People on the sidewalk turned to stare at the scene. Some took action to help the woman and reprimand the men. Kuroko, taking her chance, filtered her way out the crowd and ran. She was about to cross the street when she noticed some of the people from the hotel waiting for her. She continued running straight, not bothering to make a turn or cross the street. They probably had people positioned there anyways.

Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Tetsuna. It's me. Where are you?'

"Near Teiko Plaza."

"Go to Maji Burger and stay in the bathroom. I'll come get you."

…

Riko tapped her foot as she sat in class. _Where is Kuroko? Why isn't she at school?_ The brunette stared at the phone in her lap, quickly hiding it under her skirt when the teacher came by. She frowned. _Is she avoiding me? _

The brunette shook her head. Maybe the bluenette was running late? She'd be sitting on the rooftop by lunch...hopefully.

…

"Ohhh-kay..." Riko said, sitting alone on the rooftop. It was lunch time and the girl still had not come. Riko opened her call log. How many times did she have to call the bluenette? She already left six messages. She called the blunette's phone a total of 15 times. She closed her bento box as something dawned upon her. _What if it was Akashi who made Kuroko say all those things last night? I mean, Kuroko wouldn't try to make me feel at fault. What if he's threatening her? _

The brunette gasped. "I am a genius."

She stood up and stared at the sky with a firm look. "Alright! I know where to go now."

…

_I can't believe I'm even standing in front of their door. Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. _Riko shut her eyes, breathing in and breathing out. _I will not have a heart attack. I'll enter alive and come back alive. I just need to ask him some questions about Kuroko. That's all._

She sucked in some air and held her breath. Her fist landed on the door, making a knocking sound. As the door slid open, a very surprised face appeared in front of her. A surprised face with long pink hair. Riko blinked. _Ah. This must be Momoi Satsuki. F-cup boob girl._

Momoi beamed and said behind the door, "It's a girl! It's a girl! A GIRL, GUYS!"

Riko squared her shoulders and stiffly held a hand in the air as a form of greeting. "Hello."

Momoi yanked the third-year by her wrist and pulled her into the classroom. "Come on in! Welcome to our classroom..." The pinkette stared at Riko, assessing her. She smiled femininely and finished, "B-cup-chan!"

Riko's eyes flashed. She pulled her hand away from the second-year. "It's Aida Riko, _F-cup._"

Momoi quirked a delicate brow. "Oh. You're actually right. Must be a woman's intuition."

"Or it's just common sense," Aomine snickered. A shoe came flying at his face. He barely blocked it with his arms. Rikuo felt like she was in a childcare center. Well, that was until she turned to find Akashi sitting perfectly in his desk with his men flanking him. Kise sat _on_ a desk to his left, like he was modeling. To Akashi's right was Midorima, sitting like the perfect student he was. And in the back, there was the standing Murasakibara with a bag of chips in his arms.

Riko stared at them. Seriously? Did they always sit like this? Or had they known that she was going to come and that's why they were positioned like this?

"Aida Riko," Akashi stated.

Riko narrowed her eyes, cutting straight to the chase. "Where's Kuroko?"

The red head shrugged. "I have no idea where she is."

Riko crossed her arms. "She's not at school today. Did you say something to her?"

"I haven't spoken a word to her since we last talked."

"Did you brainwash her?" the brunette demanded.

Aomine quirked a brow. "Hold your horses, woman. Akashi? Brainwash? _That_ shrimp?"

Riko stared at the tan male with annoyance. "Don't call her a shrimp, baka!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Aida-san, but I don't brainwash people as you say," Akashi said. Brainwash wasn't the right word. It was more like persuade. Really good persuading.

Riko swallowed, his stare was piercing. She narrowed her eyes. _If Akashi's not behind all of those stuff Kuroko was talking about, then it really was Kuroko saying it!_

"Pardon my intrusion," Riko abruptly said, exiting the classroom.

"Huh?" Aomine said, dumbfounded.

Kise blinked. "Why did she come here again?"

Akashi stared out the window. "They say your true colors come to light when you're in a tight situation."

Midorima eyed the red head. "Are you implying something about Aida or Kuroko?"

Akashi gave him a mysterious look.

…

Meanwhile, Kuroko was sitting in a car with her dad. The car was parked in the middle of a supermarket's parking lot. She stared at him, sitting with his hands curled in his dark hair. He had his forehead placed against the steering wheel. The father and daughter had been sitting in silence ever since they reunited.

The bluenette watched her father bask in his emotions silently. It had been several months since she last saw him. She extended her hand, placing it on his shoulder gently. "Otou-san?"

He straightened himself, turning to smile at her sadly. "Sorry about that, Tetsuna. I should've been more careful. They almost had you cornered."

Kuroko felt her heart clench in pain at the bitter smile her father made. "...Everyone makes mistakes, Otou-san."

"Yes, but your life was at stake!" he remarked, banging his fist on the steering wheel. "If I hadn't caught them in time and warned you...I don't know..."

Kuroko smiled softly and hugged her dad. "Well, you _did_ manage to warn me in time, Otou-san. Don't forget that."

He nodded, looking solemn. "I won't." He relaxed at the knowledge that his daughter was safe from harm.

Kuroko pulled back and looked at her dad. "I have to go to school tomorrow."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I have things to do, dad. Classwork, homework, you know I'm still enrolled in the school, right?" Kuroko sat back against her chair. Akashi would be waiting for her response tomorrow. She had to show up.

Her dad sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "If you really want to, Tetsuna. I'll drop you off tomorrow and make sure you wait for me to call you. I'll be picking you up in a different car, so stay at the school."

Kuroko nodded.

… after school...

_Why am I here again?_ Riko was sitting in the miracles' classroom. This time, it was just Akashi and her face-to-face. She stared at him, refusing to back down.

"You must be wondering why I called you here, Aida-san."

Riko wanted to roll her eyes. "You read my mind, Akashi." She glanced at the clock. "Mind hurrying? Because I have to be somewhere by 4."

"It won't take long, I can assure you, Aida-san." Akashi pulled out a folder and handed it to the brunette. "I believe you know fairly well that I have not forgotten about you or your friend. But, I'll let you go _and_ I'll let Kuroko off the hook."

Riko narrowed her eyes. "What's the catch?"

The red head opened the file. "You can transfer to any other school you want."

"Do you want my answer now?"

"The timing's up to you, Aida-san. I'll be keeping tabs on you both until the deal is sealed. Of course, if the deal isn't sealed, I'll make my next move."

Riko stared at the ticking clock. _Kuroko thinks I'm at fault. I can't come up with a good escape plan. I hate this guy over here. I'd rather die than see him. I still need to coach Seirin and kick ass for the Winter Cup. This is a once in a lifetime chance._

"When do you want the papers done?" Riko asked.

Akashi wore a satisfied expression. "The sooner, the better."

"Well, then, I'll be taking this." She stood up with the file and walked out the room. _I'm sorry for leaving you behind, Kuroko. But now, we're both safe._

Akashi sat in the room alone. One character was out of the game now. He anticipated seeing the bluenette tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah...what a trickster. Or he's just really into playing his cards. I know it's been roughly 10 chapters and where's the Akakuro? It's coming. I swear. The next chapter will have some. Just curious though, if Akashi wasn't possessive, would he still be the Akashi we all know?


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 10: Day 3- Her Reply<em>

Midorima stared out the classroom window with furrowed brows. _Why do I have to stay here?_ He had better things to be doing before school began. He could be in the library or taking care of his own matters. He could be reading Oha Asa horoscopes for Oha Asa's sake!

He crossed his arms. "I do not understand you, Akashi," he muttered darkly to himself. Why did that red head tell him to stay in the classroom?

"I do not understand him either," a voice somewhere behind him said.

The tall miracle turned around, almost missing the familiar person standing by the door. Two of his long fingers touched the side of his glasses. "Kuroko."

"I apologize for the intrusion, Midorima-san. I knocked earlier but you did not respond." The petite girl had already stepped a foot in the classroom, standing in front of the open door.

Midorima narrowed his green eyes. Was she the reason why Akashi ordered him to stay here? "What do you need?"

"I am here to see Akashi-san." The girl shut the door, making a physical statement that she wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

"He's currently in a meeting."

The bluenette quirked a brow. "Meeting?"

It was the miracle's turn to quirk his brows as he enunciated slowly, "...Stu-dent coun-cil mee-ting."

Kuroko folded her hands behind her back and gave him a curt nod. She remembered Riko saying something about that a while ago. "That makes sense now. I assume he's the president?" She couldn't imagine the red head in a position any lower than president status.

"You really had no idea he was the president?"

The bluenette nodded, reminding, "I'm kind of new to the school."

"You transferred to Teiko four months ago."

A light smile appeared on her face. "Been digging through my files, haven't you?"

The male shrugged. "I have connections."

She tucked strands of long blue hair behind her ear. "Connections to the office, I suppose."

He shrugged, nonchalant. "Four months is enough time to adjust and get the school system down. I'm assuming that you don't pay attention to things like student council."

"You assumed correctly, Midorima-san."

He touched his glasses again. He liked being called 'Midorima-san'. It made him feel...superior. Of course, he'd never tell anyone that. "What business do you have with Akashi?"

"I believe Akashi-san would like that to remain private," Kuroko replied.

Midorima stared at her suspiciously. She stepped away from the shut door and positioned herself next to the wall, leaning on it. "If you insist on knowing, I suppose I could tell you. After all, you are a friend of Akashi-san."

The taller teen waved a hand, dismissing the comment. "I'd rather not know. If you say it's private, then it's private."

"You trust me?" asked the bluenette.

"Of course not," Midorima remarked. He felt the need to clarify his previous reply. "You would only say it's private because Akashi gave you the impression that the matter is to be kept private."

"You trust Akashi-san then," she simply stated.

Midorima blinked. He didn't think about it like that. Not even once. "...I don't completely trust him."

She smiled softly. "You trust him to some degree though."

The miracle simply turned away, looking back at the window now. How long was Akashi going to be gone? And why were the others taking so long at the convenience store?!

Kuroko glanced at the clock. "Class will begin soon. Could you tell Ak-"

"Akashi doesn't like to be kept waiting. It'd be best if you waited here. You'd probably be better off waiting here anyways."

"And how is that?"

Midorima turned his back to the window, looking at her again, and stated smugly, "Considering that you don't like having the spotlight on you, if one of us were to fetch you during class time, you'd be the talk of school by noon."

"I suppose so," Kuroko said, imagining the scene in her head. That would be the first time her classmates noticed her.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bam. Momoi stomped into the classroom with her arms crossed underneath her chest, propping them even higher. "Mo! Dai-chan, Ki-chan, you guys are so stupid! Immature! LOSERS!"

Midorima's eyebrow twitched at the loud commotions. "Ignorant fools."

Kise followed the girl, none of them hearing Midorima's comment. "Momoicchi, it was an accident. We didn't know you had a crush on the-"

"_SHUT your mouth, Ki-chan_," the pinkette commanded, whirling around to stick her face in his. Her pink eyes flashed dangerously. She poked him in the chest with a single finger, pushing him away from her. She stalked to her desk on the other side of the room, close to Midorima.

Aomine stood behind the model with no care in the world. "It's not our fault he got scared of us, Satsuki."

The girl had her face buried into her arms as she sat in her desk, sulking. "I hate you, Dai-chan."

"Aw, come on. He wasn't even that cool!" the tan miracle reasoned. "If he ran away at the _sight_ of us, he's not good enough to be your boyfriend."

Pencils, notebooks and highlighters came flying at the ace. He ran to the back of the classroom, seeking cover behind a desk. "Geez, now I know why they say women are dangerous when it comes to love."

Murasakibara finally entered the classroom and ducked, dodging a flying pen. The utensil flew out the door, banging on the wall in the corridor. The purple-haired teen, standing in a squat position, turned his head as he spotted unfamiliar shoes. He looked up and stared at the bluenette.

"Ah~" he said, towering over her as he straightened up. He rotated his body, fully facing her, and pointed. "Milkshake girl."

Kuroko stared back and when she remembered him, she frowned. "You thief."

Murasakibara pouted. Aomine and Kise let out a shocked noise, noticing the girl for the first time. Momoi stood up and slammed her palms on her desk at the sight of a girl. Midorima sighed again and pressed a hand to his face. "These idiots."

"What is she doing here Midorima!" Aomine demanded, pointing at the bluenette. Meanwhile, Kise was already bouncing over to the girl gleefully. He beamed at her, shaking her hand as he introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Kise Ryota! Nice to meet you!" he cheerily said, adding a wink at the end. He was about to pull out his business card when Murasakibara held a hand in front of his pretty face.

"Se-chin. Don't bother her," the giant commanded.

"Huh? Why?!"

Murasakibara stared down at the blonde. "I found her first. She's mine."

Kuroko stared at the titan defiantly. He didn't notice her expression. Too tall to see her?

Kise crossed his arms, challenging, "I talked to her first."

Kuroko shifted her unamused stare to the model now, annoyed even more.

Aomine stared at the arguing duo, looking left to right and right to left. Why were they arguing over a girl like her? He walked over to them, ready to knock some sense into their heads. Right when he was about to say something, Murasakibara stuffed a Twinkie in his mouth.

"Chew on that for me, Mine-chin."

The miracle coughed at the sudden move and ripped the sweet snack from his mouth. He snapped it in half, the white cream inside spilling out, and smashed it into the two boys' faces. "Take that, ya little punks! That'll teach you not to ignore me!"

"Stop fighting already," Midorima barked, stalking over to them. "You immature brats!"

Momoi trailed after him, her eyes glued onto the ghostly girl. She could care less about the boys; they bickered like old ladies every day. To her, it would have been a normal day...except there was a girl in the classroom, so no. It wasn't a normal day.

Kuroko stared at the girl standing before her and looked at the hand clamped on her wrist. "Momoi-san?"

The pinkette grinned. "Come on. Let's go sit down."

Kuroko gave a worried look in the boys' direction and Momoi laughed. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Sit next to me, Tetsu-chan!"

The bluenette did as she was told. "Tetsu-chan?"

Momoi smiled sheepishly. "Oh. That's right. I didn't tell you. I created you a nick name ever since you ate lunch with Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko nodded, uncertain of what to do. "I see."

The pinkette propped her chin on her open palms, elbows on the desk. She blinked and smiled too eagerly. "So! What brings you here, Tetsu-chan?"

"I'm here to see Akashi-san."

"Why do you call him Akashi-san? You guys know each other." Momoi frowned. "Unless, he instructed you to do so. Then, that's another story...Oh! Your hair's so silky and long and pretty and..."

Kuroko sat stiffly as the girl touched her long hair with extreme care. Her pink eyes stared at the blue strands mesmerizingly. "So soft..."

The bluenette simply sat and watched the girl lean over her desk, too absorbed with the long blue hair.

"A-Akashicchi!" Kise stuttered, leaping away from the door.

"I could hear you all from the end of the hallway," said Akashi, standing outside the door with a folder in his hand. He was about to take a step when he noticed a glob of some yellow-white mush on the tiled floor. Hetero-colored eyes stared at the four teens, expecting them to explain.

"I'm not involved," Midorima bluntly stated, crossing his arms.

"Kise and Murasakibara did it," Aomine said, pointing to the duo.

Kise coughed. "Murasakibara's the one who started it."

Murasakibara frowned at the dead Twinkie on the floor. "Se-chin tried to steal my milkshake."

Akashi quirked a red brow. He didn't see no milkshake near the giant. "Atsushi. There is no logic in your explanation."

"I'm not lying, Aka-chin!" the tallest teen in the room childishly replied. He pointed to a certain bluenette.

Kuroko stood up and Momoi stared at the giant confused. What milkshake?

The bluenette gave him an annoyed stare. "I am not your milkshake."

Momoi gawked along with Aomine and Kise. Akashi found the purple-haired miracle and the bluenette's conversation somewhat amusing.

Murasakibara shook his head, rejecting her denial. "Yes. You are."

"I do not understand how you decided that, but I refuse to accept it."

The giant stalked over to the petite girl in three steps. He stared down and she stared up. Purple and blue eyes clashed. Murasakibara leaned in closer, catching a faint sweet smell radiating from her. He was determined to distinguish the smell.

Kuroko stood her ground, refusing to back away. But in her mind, she hoped with all her heart that he wouldn't dare to kiss and lick her lips again. Once was enough. She wouldn't even bother asking for a second time.

"When did Murasakibaracchi become so bold!" whispered Kise. Aomine's eyes bulged as he watched the scene. For some reason, he found himself completely engrossed.

Midorima's hand twitched. "She isn't food, Murasakibara."

The giant took a step back, licking his lips. "Mmm. My milkshake smells good~."

Kuroko glared daggers at him. Momoi hopped off of her desk. "Alright, alright, Muk-kun. That's enough of your special devotion."

She smiled innocently and shut her eyes, emphasizing her sweet smile. She took Kuroko's hand in hers. When she opened her eyes, there was fire burning in them. She clenched the bluenette's hand tightly. "_But,_ Tetsu-chan's mine so back off!"

"First, those two idiots and now you, Satsuki?" Aomine declared, hands on his head. "What the fuck is going on?"

Midorima sighed as the pinkette clung onto Kuroko, hugging her tightly. Still standing outside the classroom, Akashi cocked his head at the scene. If you really thought about this, the cause for all this commotion was Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Atsushi and Kise, clean up the mess. Momoi, let go of Kuroko. Midorima, I'll leave you to supervise them."

Midorima scowled. Kise whined but shut his mouth after getting a cold look from the red head. Momoi released the girl and Aomine shook his head. "I guess I'm all good."

"A pleasure to see you again, Kuroko." Akashi beckoned her to him with a finger. "Let's talk in private."

Kuroko side stepped around Murasakibara, not wanting to catch his attention again, and followed Akashi. She walked behind him. Their destination was unknown to her.

An amused smile grew on his lips. He glanced at the bluenette behind him, finding a stoic face. "Am I that scary?"

"No."

"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"I'm following you," Kuroko answered.

"You can follow me and walk beside me."

"Would you prefer that, Akashi-san?" she asked, quickening her pace so she stood next to him.

"Much better."

He led them upstairs to another room. He opened the door, waiting for her to enter first. She cautiously entered the room. The curtains were halfway open, sun rays brightening up the room. There were old desks stacked up and a few desks were situated by the window. She spotted a game board on the desk located by the window.

The door shut closed and Akashi sauntered over to the board. He stood, placing a finger on a shogi piece.

"Akashi-san."

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her, his face stoic as well.

Kuroko was still standing near the door. She stared at the red head standing across the room. She said, "About the deal..."

He held a finger up. "You are fully aware of what happens once you make your decision, Kuroko Tetsuna?"

She nodded. He set his hands on the desk, leaning back against it. "And what have you decided?"

"I'll accept your offer, Akashi-san," she replied. "But, you must keep your word."

"Wonderful decision." Akashi moved the shogi piece to another position. He crossed the room and stood in front of the girl. Red-yellow eyes peered into blue ones.

Kuroko stiffened when his hand extended over to her, clipping strands of her blue hair between two fingers. He smirked with satisfaction. "I'll keep my words, Tetsuna. And you'll keep yours."

Kuroko nodded. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed him rubbing her hair between his fingers as if testing the texture of her hair. She lightly gripped his wrist. A subtle look of surprise crossed his face. He let go of her blue hair.

"Please don't touch my hair, Akashi-san."

She let go of his wrist and headed for the door. Before she could open the door, she was pressed against the wall. The back of her head hit the wall with a light thud. In front of her was Akashi with his arms on both sides of her, caging her in one spot.

His face close to hers. "Where do you think you're going, Tetsuna?"

"To class, Akashi-san."

He cocked his head. How long was she going to keep calling him that?

"Akashi-san," she said again.

He peered at her, seeing the defiance in her eyes. He smiled devilishly at her antic. "You're in my circle now, Tetsuna. You'll be in my class so there's no need to go to your old class. Starting today, you'll be the sixth member. "

"I'm not a miracle."

He shrugged. "I'm making you one."

"Don't, Akashi-san. I'd rather not be one."

He gripped her chin, closing the tiny distance between them. She was slightly shorter than him and definitely thinner than him. "Once you're in my circle, I expect you to show some loyalty."

"I have no idea what you mean by loyalty. I only show loyalty to close friends."

He quirked a brow, running his thumb over her bottom lip. She slightly frowned, moving her hand to stop him. He caught the tiny wrist. "Aren't we friends, Tetsuna?"

She stared at him with blank eyes. "As of now, no."

He chuckled and removed himself from her. "Atsushi seems to be very fond of you, Tetsuna."

Kuroko glared at him. "Are you humoring me now, Akashi-san?"

He smirked. "Tell me, Tetsuna, why are you his milkshake?"

"I'm not his milkshake, Akashi-san."

She ducked under his arm and soon found herself pinned to the wall again, his body right on hers. His face was mere centimeters away from hers.

"I'll ask you again, Tetsuna. Why does he call you milkshake?"

"To be accurate, _Akashi-san_, he calls me vanilla milkshake."

He quirked a brow, remembering those days when the giant kept muttering something about a good place that sold tasty vanilla milkshakes. He muttered to himself, "How sneaky of you, Atsushi."

"What are you talking about, Akashi-san?"

"So how did he come up with the name for you?" the red head casually asked. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to gauge her reaction.

Her pale cheeks soon held a light trace of pink and in that very moment, Akashi dove in for the attack. His lips were on hers; of course, he was completely kissing her in a dominating manner, crushing her to the wall even more. He had one hand on her shoulder and the other one tilting her face. Before he could get to any tongue action, the bluenette pushed him off her.

"Are you out of your mind?" she sputtered, panting softly. Her usually pale face was now flushed with a light pink color. Her usually blank eyes seemed to be shining with anger and surprise.

Akashi simply smiled out of happiness. "I've been told that I'm a bit insane."

Kuroko narrowed her eyes. "Just _a bit_?"

He nodded. "Welcome to my circle, Tetsuna."

She opened the door and casted him an angry glare to which he chuckled at. She intentionally said "_Akashi-san" _ and left the room. He caught the door before it closed, watching her stalk down the hallway.

"You'll be calling me Akashi soon, Tetsuna."

"Tetsu-chan! You're back!" Momoi cried out happily when the bluenette reentered the room. The pinkette was about to get up when she noticed the dangerous look on the girl's face. She decided to stay sitting down, her woman intuition tingling. Something was off with the girl. _Akashi-kun, what in the world did you do?_

Momoi smiled awkwardly, waving to the girl. "T-Tetsu-chan, come sit by me!"

Kuroko's face brightened when she saw the girl waving her over. She currently did not want to be near any male.

Aomine set down his magazine. "Wait, why're you still here?"

Without looking at the tan male, she responded, "Ask Akashi-san."

Murasakibara pouted. "I wanna sit next to milkshake~!"

Kuroko glared at the giant who offered her a pocky stick. "That won't get you on my good side."

"Tetsuna's not so easy to get bribed with sweets, Atsushi," a voice behind her said.

Kuroko stared at the red head behind her. She forced herself to maintain a stoic face. Momoi silently observed how quick the bluenette transformed her facial expressions with awe. _That girl could be an excellent spy one day._

"It depends on the sweet, Akashi-san," Kuroko challenged.

Akashi feigned an apologetic tone. "I apologize. I did not know that, Tetsuna."

"Tetsuna?" Midorima repeated. "Why are you being so...don't tell me, Akashi...you-"

The leader of the miracles smirked. "Meet the sixth member, Kuroko Tetsuna."

"WHHAAAAT!" Aomine screamed, tossing his magazine in the air. He banged his fist on the desk.

So shocked, Kise fell out of his chair. Momoi grinned excitedly, biting her nails nervously. She had tons of things planned now. Slumber party! Girls' night out. Shopping. Dressing up together! Painting nails. Talking about crushes and ogling boys! Lots of goodies!

Midorima coughed, trying to remain un-surprised. Murasakibara smiled at Kuroko dreamily, imagining the taste of vanilla milkshake on his lips again. Kuroko, sensing his thoughts, stiffened as chills shot through her body. She already had two names on her people-to-avoid list. She just hope there wouldn't be anymore names to add.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo. What do you think? How was the AkaKuro? Kuroko x GoM interactions?

Need to put some more AkaKuro. Definitely on my checklist of what to add :)

I have to be honest, I'm not that great with romance scenes...so, excuse me, if it doesn't flow or click...uh, what else was I gonna say...Oh! Right, so the part where Akashi and Kuroko go to a different room. I was basically describing the room Akashi is seen in during the anime. I don't remember the episode number, but it's a flashback when GoM are in middle school. Midorima walks into the room and Akashi's playing shogi and says something about kuroko/kise.

Thanks for reading ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 11: Intrigued by the Sixth Man<em>

Never in her entire life had she, Kuroko Tetsuna, felt so many eyes on her. She was sitting in her new desk, in her new classroom, with her new classmates also known as the Generation of Miracles, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Her arms had goosebumps from the silent but intense attention she was receiving.

Much to Momoi's dismay, Kuroko sat in the front of the room. Why? Well, that was pretty obvious. She didn't want to sit near Murasakibara nor Akashi. And unfortunately, the pinkette happened to have the giant sitting to her right. Diagonally to her right, or sitting right behind Murasakibara, was Akashi.

The trio sat in the center of the class. In the back of the room was Kise and Aomine. Midorima sat in the same row as Kuroko but on the opposite side. He sat closest to the door whereas she sat next to the window.

Kuroko focused her azure eyes on the talking teacher and tried to zone everyone else out. She let her hair curtain her face as she stared at the writings on the blackboard. By the time lunch came, Kuroko was surrounded by a chirpy Kise and an excited Momoi. She, on the otherhand, simply sat and listened to their proposals.

"Let's eat together, Tetsu-chan!"

"Me too, Kurokocchi!"

"If you really want to," relented the bluenette. The duo nodded their heads fervently. They pulled the nearby desks close to hers, connecting the sides, and grinned. They set their lunch on the desks and began to eat.

"So, Kurokocchi, how's your first day going?"

The blunette deadpanned. "You guys stare too much."

"Eh?" the model said, nervously chuckling. "How'd you know? You didn't even look at us."

"I could sense it."

Momoi nodded, approving the girl's skills. "That's my Tetsu-chan!"

Suddenly, a hand came creeping soundlessly on the desk, inching towards the pinkette's bento. Two tan fingers soundlessly snatched a piece of fried shrimp, successfully retreating without the pinkette's knowledge. Kuroko stared at the retreating hand and Momoi, noticing the girl's stare, turned around angrily.

"Dai-chan! Don't steal my food!"

He grinned. "Ah, who cares."

"I care!" she remarked. He tossed the shrimp into his mouth. She continued, "I woke up early to make it! Geez, if you really wanted a bento, you could've just asked me! Baka!"

His eyes shot out of his sockets when he heard her say that she made it herself. He ran over to the trashcan and spit the seafood out of his mouth, wiping his lips furiously with the back of his hands. "What the hell, Satsuki! You should've told me it was _you_ who cooked it!"

Momoi scowled. "Are you insulting my cooking skills?"

"Yeah, I am."

She glared at him. "I'm never making you lunch again!"

Kise stared at the two childhood friends arguing. He laughed, remembering the last time the manager gave Aomine food. He had diarahea for two straight days. Kise patted Momoi's back, trying to calm her down. "Just think about it like this, Momoicchi. Now you don't have to cook so much food."

She was still glaring at Aomine. "Well, then, Dai-chan, I'll just make Ki-chan lunch from now on!"

Gold eyes widened in fear. Kise stiffly retreated his hand away from her. Kuroko cocked her head, was the pinkette that bad at cooking?

"Ha!" Aomine shouted. "Go ahead. I'd like to see Kise drop dead once he takes a bite from your poisonous food!"

Kise pouted, thinking, _Don't jinx me, Aominecchi!_

Momoi narrowed her eyes and asked, "Akashi-kun, are you willing to double Dai-chan's training?"

"Perhaps."

Aomine's draw dropped to the floor, hanging wide open. Akashi, eating his lunch peacefully, said, "Close your mouth, Daiki, unless you're a fly trapper now."

"Of course, I'm not!" the tanner male remarked. "Besides, Akashi, we have a match today! Now, you can't double my training!"

"I can double it any other day."

Aomine shut his mouth, mentally cursing the red head.

"Momoicchi, you don't have to be so generous," Kise said, still trying to ease his way out of the situation. He honestly didn't want to eat the girl's food. Aomine snickered, sauntering back over to them. He sat on top of a desk next to Kuroko and Kise, watching the scene unfold.

The pinkette smiled cheerfully. "It's okay, Ki-chan! You're really busy anyways. I'm glad to help you."

"Help, my ass. All you'll be helping with is his death," Aomine rebutted, swinging his feet. He eyed the bluenette's lunch. Now _that_ looked like real food. Real good food.

Kuroko turned her head an angle and stared at the dark blue haired classmate. "Did you need something, Aomine-san?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Why do you have to be so formal?"

"How should I address you then?"

"_Less_ formal. It makes me feel like an old geezer."

She dropped the suffix a level. "Aomine-kun?"

He shrugged. "Meh. Whatever." He pointed at her lunch. "_That_, Satsuki, is real food. Oi, Tetsu, let me have some."

The pinkette growled. Kuroko stared back at him. "Tetsu?"

He shrugged again. "Get used to it. You'll be seeing a lot of me. After all, I'm just that good."

Midorima scoffed loudly, sitting alone in his little bubble.

Aomine leaned over and took a piece of her meat. Kuroko moved her chopstick away from her bento box. He popped it in his mouth and chewed, giving two thumbs up. "Now this is the shit I'm talking about!"

He stared back at the bluenette, a crazy idea coming to his mind. "Tetsu, how about you cook lunch for me from now on?"

She remained expressionless. "I'm not your maid."

He grinned. "So I can eat _your _lunch then?"

"Do you happen to be a bully?" she asked. Kise laughed. "Aominecchi? A bully? No way."

Aomine waved a fist in the air. "I'll have you know that I could be a bully if I decided to! I just don't bother wasting my time with the weak. That's all!"

He pushed his desk to them, officially joining the circle now. He flashed the sixth member a sly grin. "Then can I eat your lunch _with_ you, Tetsu?"

"Be careful, Tetsu-chan!" Momoi warned grimly. "He's a black hole. He'll eat everything you have!"

"Even your bento box," Kise playfully added.

Aomine dismissed them with a grunt. "Forget them, Tetsu. They don't know a damn thing! Murasakibara's the black hole when it comes to food. I only eat meat."

"For once, Aomine, you stated something correct," Midorima commented.

Aomine stretched his neck, leaning back to look at the horoscope-lover. "Alright, Midorima, stop eavesdropping and get your ass over here. You know you want to eat with us. Don't pretend you're okay all by yourself, you tsundere."

"You're one to speak, _ganguro, _and I am perfectly fine sitting by myself."

"Ganguro?" Kuroko repeated.

Aomine looked back at her. "That's what catches your attention, Tetsu? You didn't say anything when I called him a tsundere!"

Kuroko blinked. "That's because it's obvious that Midorima-san is a tsundere, Aomine-kun."

Aomine erupted in laughter, pointing at the green head. The tsundere casted a glance at Akashi, asking, "Can I kill him, Akashi?"

"We need Daiki for the match today."

"How about tomorrow then?"

"Can you bring him back from the dead before our next match, Shintaro?"

Midorima looked away, green eyes determined now. "I will begin researching for a resurrection method right away."

Akashi returned his focus back on his lunch and found Murasakibara staring at his partially open bag sitting on the ground. "What, Atsushi?"

"Aka-chin, can I have some of your candy?" The giant pointed at the violet goodie bag sticking out from the zipper.

With a small wave of Akashi's fingers, the giant gleefully took the bag. He sniffed the bag. "Mmm~. Did Aka-chin's okaa-san make these?"

Akashi nodded. He was fine with eating sweets, just not his mother's homemade sweets. She added too much sugar for his taste. And everyday when he came home, his mother would check his bag to see if he ate the sweets. The red head couldn't help but feel grateful for the giant's sweet tooth. Murasakibara was the reason why his mother hadn't caught him yet, but he was also the reason why she kept making more sweets. A double-edged sword.

Murasakibara clutched the bag to his chest. "Aka-chin's mom is nice. She always bakes goodies."

"You're always free to eat them, Atsushi."

"Aka-chin is nice too. Aka-chin always lets me eat his candies."

Akashi gave him a tender smile. The giant always reminded him of a child, maybe something like a younger brother.

"I want milkshake to try some too!"

The sides of Akashi's lips quirked upwards, imagining her reaction. "Tetsuna?"

The giant nodded. "Kuro-chin."

"What will you call her, Atsushi? Kuro-chin or milkshake?" Akashi questioned, amused. He stared at the bluenette's back, seeing her surrounded by the other chatty miracles.

"I like milkshake, but she doesn't like that name," Murasakibara said, looking quite forlon.

Akashi nodded, listening attentively.

"But I want Kuro-chin to like me too. Then, we can talk about sweets all we want."

"Perhaps you should ask Tetsuna what name she'd prefer then," Akashi suggested.

A smile appeared on Murasakibara's face.

Back in the front of the room, Aomine was busy eating Kuroko's lunch. "Man, Tetsu, I don't know how you can waste your lunch like this! It's so fucking good!"

Kuroko quietly watched him finish her lunch. "I don't have much of an appetite."

He stopped in the middle of eating, eyeing her tiny frame. "No wonder why you're a midget."

She flashed him a deadly stare and he continued eating, stuffing his mouth so he couldn't speak. Kise laughed, banging his fists on the desk, and wiped tears away from his eyes. Man, this girl reminded him so much of Akashi. Who could easily silence that ganguro?

"Seriously, though, Tetsu-chan!" Momoi stated, leaning closer to the girl. "You need to eat more! You look so frail!"

"That's just how I am, Momoi-san. Eating more will not do anything."

"Actually, if you eat too much, you can get sick!" Kise exclaimed, holding a finger in the air.

"That's a given," Midorima said, toying with his lucky item for the day.

"Eavesdropping again, Midorimacchi?" Kise taunted.

"Hn." Midorima stood up. "Lunch is almost over. I'll be heading to the next class."

Seeing the questioning look on the bluenette's face, Momoi explained, "We have one class that takes place outside the classroom, Tetsu-chan. That's gym class."

"Yeah, thank god we have gym class," Aomine remarked, patting his stomach contently. "I'd already be dead if we were cooped up in this classroom five days a week!"

"Speaking of gym class!" Momoi chimed. "Sensei said we'll be playing basketball today!"

"Eh? But I wanted to continue playing soccer!" Kise whined.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Momoi dragged Kuroko with her to the girl's locker room. Aomine and Kise bickered with each other as they headed to their respective locker room. Akashi and Murasakibara took their time walking there.

* * *

><p>Kuroko stood in the empty locker room, holding a white T-shirt in her hands. She was so used to changing in a loud and cramped locker room filled with girls. Now, it was just Momoi and her. The pinkette shimmied out of her skirt, pulled on her shorts and sat on the bench with her gym shoes dangling in a hand.<p>

"Momoi-san, has it always been like this?" Kuroko asked, already wearing her gym shirt. She neatly folded her blouse and tucked it into her locker.

"Hmm?" Momoi asked, tying her shoe laces. "What do you mean, Tetsu-chan?"

Kuroko took out the light blue shorts, slipped it on underneath her skirt, and then unzipped her skirt. She explained, "Have you guys always been separated from the school like this?"

Pink eyes stared at Kuroko. Momoi tucked her pink hair behind an ear and nodded. "Yeah. It's been like this since middle school. We've been in the same class since then. We have our own teacher, but we still learn the same thing everyone else learns."

"Sanada-sensei?" the bluenette asked.

"What about sensei?" Momoi tied her hair into a ponytail, standing up now.

"He's the only teacher assigned to teach you guys," Kuroko stated, shoving her skirt into the locker. She took out her gym shoes.

Momoi shut her locker. "Despite his old age, he's an accomplished man. He's our teacher and he's the basketball team's coach. Come on, let's go. The boys must be waiting already."

* * *

><p>As soon as the girls entered the gym, a flash of yellow came charging at them. Well, it was more like the yellow flash came charging at Kuroko. Momoi sighed, gently pulling the girl backwards, and Kise landed on his face. His arms were wide open, ready to hug the girl.<p>

"Ki-chan, were you trying to tackle Tetsu-chan?" Momoi demanded in threatening demeanor.

The model dusted his knees. "Nope." He beamed, his white teeth sparkling.

Kuroko noticed Akashi and Sanada talking casually. She looked back at the blonde who was addressing her again.

"Kurokocchi! We'll be playing basketball together!" Kise stated. He sighed in relief. "I was afraid that I'd have to play against you. After all, you are a girl and I wouldn't want to harm you while playing. Sometimes I get too caught up in playing that I forget my surroundings!"

"Is that so, Kise-kun?"

He nodded, completely oblivious to her irritation. "Do you play basketball?"

"Just a bit."

He made a surprised face. "Kurokocchi, I didn't think you were much of a sports person."

Before she could reply, Aomine smacked Kise on the back, making him tumble forward. "Looks like we'll be on the same team, dumbass!"

"Mo! Aominecchi, why do you have to be so harsh!"

"Eh? Can't handle it?"

"Of course I can, baka!"

"Sure, you can," Aomine teased. He looked at Kuroko. "Oi, Tetsu, you're also on our team. You do know how to play basketball, right?"

Kuroko nodded, suppressing her irritation. "I know the rules."

Aomine facepalmed. _I have to win this game, but Tetsu might drag us down._ He stared at the girl's blank face, wondering what to do with her during the game. _Murasakibara would definitely crush her._ _Midorima wouldn't even spare her a glance, knowing that extremely confident prick. Akashi...who knows what he'd do. He might just avoid her since she is a girl._

"Momoi-san, what will you be doing?" Kuroko asked, deciding to ignore Aomine's stare.

The pinkette smiled. "I'll be doing what I always do. I referee."

"Satsuki couldn't even make a hoop if she wanted to," Aomine remarked. An elbow hit the side of his stomach and he dropped to the floor, doubling over. Momoi's smile grew even bigger.

"And Sanada-sensei?" Kuroko questioned.

"He just observes for mistakes and tells them what they need to work on. You could say this is also another form of training."

Aomine stood up, coughing. "Anyways, Tetsu, can you shoot?"

"I'm not that good at shooting."

He scowled. _We are so going to lose._ "Okay. Can you dribble?"

Kuroko stared at him with annoyance. "Dribbling is a basic, Aomine-kun."

He nodded, inwardly sighing in relief. At least she knew the basics. "Okay. Here's the plan. You should just stay on defense. If you can, try to steal the ball and give it to Kise or me."

"Aominecchi's right, Kurokocchi. We'll take care of offense; of course, we'll also be doing defense too."

Sanada blew the whistle and they walked over to the center of the gym. Momoi stood next to the teacher/coach. Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara stood together. Kise, Aomine and Kuroko stood in a group, across from the other trio.

Sanada held his hands behind his back. "Three-on-three. Team Akashi vs. Team Aomine. This will be a twenty minute game. Ten minutes for the first half and ten for the latter half. There will be a two minute break in the middle. Treat it as a real match. As usual, Momoi is the referee. Anything she calls out is to be followed, understood?"

"Hai!" the players said.

Kuroko stared at the opposite team. It had been a while since she played basketball. The last time she played basketball was with Ogiwara.

Midorima noticed the girl spacing out and sighed. "Akashi, are you sure it's okay to let her play?"

The red head replied, "We need an extra player to make things fair. You sound concerned, Shintaro."

"I'm not concerned. It just means I'll have to restrain myself, Akashi."

"Do as you please," Akashi responded. "She isn't much of a threat. Perhaps mediocre, but no better than that."

Kuroko stood parallel to Kise. Both of them watched the tip off, Aomine against Murasakibara. Aomine smacked the ball out of the giant's hand before he could firmly grip it, sending the sphere flying to Kise.

Kise took off, dribbling his way across the court. Midorima quickly marked him, following his every movements. Kuroko, observing the scene, saw Aomine break free from Murasakibara's mark. He ran down the court, running to the area between Kise/Midorima and Akashi/hoop.

She noticed Murasakibara heading to Midorima/Kise and decided to mark him. She positioned herself in a defense position but the giant didn't even notice her; he brushed against her with his elbow, running to the duo. Kuroko landed on her bottom. No one noticed her fall. She stood up, annoyed now. Wasn't that a foul? If Momoi didn't it call it out, that was probably because she didn't notice Kuroko's presence.

Seeing Kise being double teamed now, Kuroko ran over but kept her distance. She caught the blonde's attention and he, surprised to see her, passed the ball to her. The bluenette, now locking eyes with a shocked Aomine, swung her arm, her hand connecting to the ball, and sent it to him in a sharp curved pass.

Aomine leapt into the air and aggressively shot the ball into the hoop. "YEAAAH!"

Midorima, standing straight now, asked, "Wha-"

"Shintaro, focus," Akashi ordered. He eyed the bluenette. _Was this luck or did she intentionally do it? _

Ten minutes later and then the whistle blew, calling for a two minute break. Team Akashi regrouped, standing in their own corner, while Team Aomine rejoiced. Well, it was mainly Kise rejoicing. They were in the lead. Aomine wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulder, grinning.

"Tetsu, I didn't know you could play like that!"

The bluenette, stoic as ever, nodded. "I prefer passing rather than shooting."

"Ya don't say," the miracle muttered, remembering her being forced to shoot by Akashi. He shook his head. There went a free point. He narrowed his eyes. _Akashi's quick to catch on to her though. That damn pipsqueak! _

Meanwhile, Team Akashi was observing the bluenette.

Midorima crossed his arms. "And you told me not to worry, Akashi."

The red head shook his head. "I told you to do as you pleased, Shintaro."

"You said she wasn't a threat," the green head retorted. He spotted an amused smile creeping on the red head's face. _Oha Asa, I'll never know what this guy is scheming._

Akashi watched Kuroko interact with her teammates. _She has surprised me again. _

"Milkshake is good at basketball," Murasakibara commented, chewing on some random candy.

"Don't eat before we're going to play!" the green head chided.

"Does milkshake play basketball like us?"

Akashi quirked a red brow. "That's a good point, Atsushi."

"Her file didn't say anything about playing basketball for her old school," Midorima replied.

"Perhaps basketball is a hobby for her then," the red head concluded. "Atsushi, stop eating. The game's going to resume."

"Hai~" complied the giant.

Ten minutes later and Team Aomine was shouting at the tops of their lungs. Well, that was mainly Aomine and Kise. Kuroko simply stood there, watching her teammates rub their victory into the faces of Team Akashi. The bluenette sauntered over to the teacher and excused herself; Momoi didn't even notice the girl disappear.

Kuroko walked to the outdoor faucets and washed her face. She was sweaty and panting. She was definitely not in her best form for playing basketball, especially at a fast pace. Kuroko sat on a nearby bench under the shade provided by a towering tree. She tugged at the collar of her t-shirt and stared at the afternoon sky.

"Good game, Tetsuna," Akashi praised, walking over to her.

"You too, Akashi-san."

He sat next to her, keeping a gap between them. "You're full of surprises, Tetsuna."

"Am I?" she said, monotone.

He nodded. "You have an interesting style. Do you play basketball frequently?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore. I used to when I was younger."

"And why not?" he asked, purely intrigued with the bluenette sitting beside him.

She shrugged. "Not into it anymore."

She was partially telling the truth. She stopped playing basketball ever since Ogiwara moved. Playing with him was fun; he was the one who taught her the ways of basketball. But there was also the fact that she was constantly on the go, so even if she wanted to join a school basketball team, she'd eventually have to leave the team due to her circumstances.

Akashi gauged the bluenette's expression and body language. She seemed to be reflecting, thinking about something. And with this observation, he knew that he would have to dig deeper in able to find out more about her. Once something caught his eyes, he wouldn't let it go.

"Sanada-sensei said there'd be another twenty minute round. Be back in two minutes, Tetsuna."

Akashi stood up and returned back to the gym, remembering his conversation with his Midorima prior to following Kuroko.

While Team Aomine was busy celebrating their victory, Midorima stalked over to Akashi. He casted the red head an angry glare. "Akashi, you were holding back."

The red head, sitting on the bleacher, nodded. "Indeed, I was, Shintaro."

"Why?"

"I was observing Kuroko."

"Why would you be observing her, Akashi?"

The red head had his red-yellow eyes locked on the petite girl. "She's interesting." _Useful. Beneficial._

"We better win the next match. I am not going to lose to those two idiots just because you want to analyze Kuroko, Akashi. Even Murasakibara's annoyed. You know he hates losing."

"Of course, Shintaro. Do not worry. I intend on winning the next round."

* * *

><p>Two minutes later and Kuroko was back in the gym. She stood next to Kise, assuming that he noticed her. But her assumption was proven wrong when he asked Aomine, "Where's Kurokocchi?"<p>

"I'm right next to you, Kise-kun."

He leaped away, clinging onto Aomine. The ace pushed the model off him. "Get off me, you germ!"

"So mean~!"

Aomine grinned at the bluenette. "Ready to win another round, Tetsu?"

Kuroko smiled. "I'll do my best, Aomine-kun."

The teen felt his heart pound at her smile. He began to grow aware of her feminine qualities. At first, he didn't really notice her. One look, and a double take to locate her, was all it took for him to deem her as plain. But now, after having played basketball with her, he was seeing her more than plain. He blinked furiously and coughed, averting his eyes somewhere else now.

Twenty minutes later and now Team Akashi was the one rubbing their victory in the losers' faces. Murasakibara shook his lollipop in front of Kise's glowering face. "Se-chin, you lost to me~."

"What now, Aomine?" Midorima said, giving the ganguro a superior stare.

"Tch." Aomine crossed his arms. "You only managed to make a tie. We'll see who wins the next round."

"You only won the first round because Akashi held back and so did I. Unfortunately, there's not enough time for another round. Otherwise, you'd suffer another defeat."

"Speaking of defeat, I saw your shocked face when Tetsu stole the ball from you," Aomine snickered. "And this was in the second round, too! Ha! Don't forget the moment she tapped the ball out from your hands when you were going for another one of your long shots! You got beat by a girl! A midget at that too!"

Suddenly, a shoe slammed down on Aomine's foot.

"OWWW!" the miracle shouted in agony, dropping to the ground as he clutched his foot.

Kuroko stared down at him, her face devoid of any emotions. "Aomine-kun, that's the second time you've fallen today."

"TETSUUUU! Damn you!"

Kuroko gave him an innocent look. "Aomine-kun, I have no idea what you're talking about." Without another word to the collapsed miracle, the bluenette left with Momoi to the locker room.

Midorima touched the center of his glasses, pushing it back. "I believe you just got owned, Aomine. By a girl, too."

Aomine groaned. "Shut up, four eyes!"

Murasakibara stared at the bluenette's retreating form. "Milkshake has a temper, doesn't she, Aka-chin?"

Akashi nodded, even more intrigued now. "I believe our sixth man does have a slight temper."

* * *

><p>AN: Back with another chapter! Yay!

CloudCarnivore: I'm not sure if Murasakibara's in love with Kuroko, but he's definitely interested in her.

Quick thought: When they're all eating lunch and Midorima's eating by himself, I felt kind of bad for putting him alone. But, wouldn't he really do that? I mean it seems to fall in accord with his character. Oh and feel free to voice your questions. Thanks for reading :D


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p>AN: Ha! Just noticed that I stopped doing disclaimers a loooong time ago.

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 12: Unknowingly Encountered<em>

Kuroko hurriedly changed into her uniform. She took out her school bag, not noticing the precious thing that fell from her open bag. She placed her bag on the ground and switched back into her normal shoes.

"I'll be back, Momoi-san," Kuroko said, heading to the locker room's restroom.

The pinkette nodded, zipping her skirt. A few minutes after the bluenette disappeared, she spotted a black wristband on the ground. It was a basketball wristband. Momoi stepped over and bent down, picking up the lost object. "Tetsu-chan?"

"Yes?" a voice suddenly said.

The pinkette shot up into the air, scared by the voice. A few seconds later, she was fanning herself. "Tetsu-chan, you always manage to scare people."

"I apologize for scaring you, Momoi-san." Kuroko smoothed her skirt and tugged at her dark blue stockings. She shut her locker and grabbed her bag.

Momoi shut her locker as well and inquired, "Is this yours, Tetsu-chan?"

The bluenette turned around to find her special wristband dangling from the pinkette's fingers. Kuroko nodded. "Where did you find that, Momoi-san?"

The pinkette handed it back. "It was on the floor, kind of near your bag. You must have dropped it."

Kuroko noticed that her bag was open. She was looking at her phone before they left the locker room earlier; she must have forgotten to close her bag. Momoi watched the girl stare at the black wristband, holding it gingerly as if it could break any moment.

"Speaking of basketball, Tetsu-chan, you were awesome!" Momoi exclaimed as they exited the room. She began to notice the bluenette's play in the second round. Kuroko slipped the wristband back into her bag and this time, she made sure to close her bag.

"I wasn't that good, Momoi. I could barely keep up with the boys."

Momoi nodded, remembering that the girl couldn't make a single shot when the ball landed in her hands. "But you held your ground in your own way! You stole the ball plenty of times!"

"I could only steal it from Midorima-san and Murasakibara-kun."

"And why not Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked, curious now.

"He was too aware of me."

As they walked through the outdoor hallway and into the school building, Kuroko couldn't help but remember the intensity of his stare during the second round; she knew that he was observing her. That was why she only marked the other two because they forgot about her presence. Well, it was more like they temporarily forgot about her even though they tried to locate her occasionally.

Momoi smiled when she noticed a soft smile on the bluenette's face. "Tetsu-chan, you must really like basketball."

"I haven't played it in a while, but playing with the boys today was fun."

Momoi looked away from the girl.

"...You're right, Tetsu-chan," she said, sounding a bit too sad. _This was the first time in a long time since they smiled while playing. I think that was because of you, Tetsu-chan. _

"Ah! I almost forgot to ask you this!" the pinkette suddenly said. She stared eagerly at Kuroko. "The boys have their second match today. Are you free after school?"

"I have something to do after school, sorry."

Momoi waved a hand. "That's okay; this was a pretty short notice anyways." She laughed.

"Maybe the next match?" Kuroko suggested. Momoi smiled. "Definitely. The next match you have to come and see them play!"

* * *

><p>Two hours of sitting and listening to Sanada lecture, and class was finally over. Kise stretched his arms and Aomine yawned. He stood up. "Let's get the show done and over with."<p>

Kuroko was putting her notebook into her bag when Midorima walked over to her. She, still sitting in her seat, looked up at him. "Midorima-san?"

He was looking away from her. His taped fingers were holding some papers.

"Did you need something, Midorima-san?" Kuroko stood up, strapping her school bag over a shoulder.

"We have a game soon."

Kuroko nodded. "Momoi-san told me that."

He put the paper on her desk. "And since you're on the library committee, I figured you..."

Standing in the back of the room, Aomine and Kise watched the awkward tsundere converse with the calm bluenette. Kise whispered to the fellow miracle, "What do you think Midorimacchi's talking to Kurokocchi about?"

"Huh? How would I know?"

Kuroko smiled, taking the documents. "I understand, Midorima-san. You want me to give these to the librarian since you have a game to attend."

The green head blinked. _Didn't Oha Asa say that aquarius were stubborn today?_ He stared at the bluenette for some seconds and narrowed his green eyes. "I hope you're not expecting any thing from this, Kuroko."

An amused smile played on her lips and she cocked her head. "Midorima-san, have you ever heard of a favor?"

"Yes, I have. This is not a favor though."

She left her side of the desk and stood next to him, showcasing their differing heights to the rest of the miracles. She put a slender hand on his arm. "Technically, this is a favor, Midorima-san. And don't worry I don't expect anything from you."

"Midorimacchi's flirting with Kurokocchi!" Kise stated angrily. He was chewing on the strap of his bag, upset now.

Akashi watched the scene, slightly annoyed when he saw the bluenette smile at Midorima. She even touched his arm willingly. Were they that close?

Midorima took a step back, feeling too close to the girl now. He remained speechless. _Oha Asa, were you wrong? No, that's impossible. Oha Asa is never wrong. Kuroko's the odd one, that's all._

"Good luck with the game," Kuroko said, exiting the classroom.

"Kurokocchiiiiii~!" Kise shouted, flapping his arms. "What about my good luck kiss!"

"Tch," Midorima grunted. He whirled around to glare at the model. "We don't even need luck, you fool."

"Yeah, but you got Kurokocchi to touch you! _The_ magical touch!"

"She only touched me on the arm!" the green head remarked.

"Eh?" Murasakibara said, sitting on a desk. "Milkshake touched you?" The giant's face was soon clouded with jealousy.

"Only on the arm!" the green head defended.

"Shintaro, you're flustered," Akashi stated.

Midorima composed himself quickly and did his signature touch, pushing a finger at his glasses. "I am not."

Aomine snickered. "Ha! Don't lie. I was watching you. You were practically frozen when Tetsu touched your arm. What a total tsundere!"

"I'm not a tsundere! You ganguro."

"HAH?!" Aomine said angrily, puffing up his chest. Kise pushed the ace aside before he could stomp over to the green head. He pointed accusingly at Midorima, "You were flirting with Kurokocchi!"

Momoi dropped her clipboard. "What?! Midorin. You. Did. What?"

Before the pinkette could attack or do anything, Murasakibara demanded, "Mido-chin, do you like _my_ milkshake?"

Midorima slid a hand over his face, exasperated. Why were they targeting him now? He glanced at Akashi, seeing the red-head stare at him expectantly. _Oha Asa! Even Akashi's siding with them?!_

"I do n-"

The door slid open and in walked Kuroko. She walked over to Midorima, taking his hand with taped fingers, and dragged him out the room with her. "I will return Midorima-san to you very soon everyone."

The door slid shut. Aomine wore a stupefied expression. _The hell just happened? _

Kise blinked. _Was that Kurokocchi? ...They are dating!_

Murasakibara scowled. _Why Mido-chin?_

Momoi crossed her arms, looking upset that their victim got away. _He better not make a move on Tetsu-chan!_

Akashi grabbed his bag. "Let's go to the gym." _Shintaro, don't think you've escaped. _

"What about Midorimacchi?" Kise shut his mouth when the red-head casted him a serious glance.

"Tetsuna said she'd return him in time for the game. Get moving. Now." Akashi left the room.

Aomine whistled, his hands tucked in his pockets. "Tetsu better return him on time or else someone's going to be pissed."

* * *

><p>Midorima stared at the bluenette dragging him through the hallway. "Where are we going, Kuroko?"<p>

"To the library."

"Why?"

"Because apparently, you made a mistake and since I am not you, I cannot verify the mistake." Kuroko opened the door and pushed him inside. "Hurry up, Midorima-san. Akashi-san will be mad if you are late."

"You don't have to tell me that. I know." He strided over to the desk and quickly settled things. Surprisingly, he had made a mistake. Kuroko waited for the green head. As they left the library, Midorima felt a tinge of gratitude to the bluenette. She had given him a reason to escape the interrogation even though she was completely oblivious to the situation.

"For a tall person, you walk quite slow, Midorima-san."

All sense of gratitude he had for her disappeared. "I am not slow. I was just thinking about something."

"Right," she said. "I'd prefer it if you ran to the gym now as you only have a minute left. I wouldn't want Akashi-san angry at you."

Midorima scoffed. "He'd be angry at you too, Kuroko."

"Exactly. That's why I'm telling you to run."

"Hn." He dashed off, leaving her alone in the hallway. She walked the opposite way, heading to the school entrance, and turned the corner. A boy with dark grey hair roughly bumped into her. He pulled his phone away from his ear, looking around for whatever he bumped into, and finally spotted the bluenette sitting on the floor.

As Kuroko stood up, dusting her skirt, and the boy barked, "Watch where you're going next time."

He walked away before the bluenette could say anything, putting his phone back to his ear. Kuroko didn't bother to spare him a glance and quickly rounded the corner, merging into another hallway.

The boy, talking on the phone again, sighed. "No, I haven't found the girl yet, Hanamiya."

"What's taking you so long?"

Haizaki, frustrated as hell, retorted, "You try finding a girl you haven't even seen, huh!"

"She has blue hair, stupid. How could you not find someone like that?"

"I told you already! I went around looking for blue haired girls in this school and none of them were Kuroko Tetsuna! You know, it would really help if Boss showed me a picture of her!"

Hanamiya chuckled. "He doesn't have a photo of her."

"Huh. And why does he not have one?"

"Like I would know?" Hanamiya remarked.

"You're his kid, how would you not know!" Haizaki huffed, giving a sharp stare at some random student. "Look, I asked the kids here and no one's heard of this girl."

"She's there, stupid. She's just hiding."

"Well, she's practically invisible, Hanamiya! Did you guys forget to tell me something? Like.. maybe she's a skilled ninja!"

There was a sigh on the other line. "Go to Boss and ask him if he has any clues on the girl. That's all I can say. And stop bothering me, I have my own job to do."

"Right," Haizaki sneered. "How's that going for you?"

"I lost the dad. Twice."

Haizaki was about to laugh in his face, but Hanamiya added, "At least I actually located him unlike you."

"Tch. Shut your trap, you creep. I'm going to pay boss a visit since you're a loser." Haizaki hung up.

* * *

><p>Haizaki soon found himself standing in front of the familiar door. He remembered the time he opened the boss's door without knocking, he almost got shot. The teen knocked on the door, waiting for the man to let him in with a gruff approval.<p>

"Come in, Haizaki."

Haizaki smirked. _Hanamiya, you daddy's boy. Ya told him I was coming, didn't you? _He entered the office. It wasn't much of an office, just the boss's main room in the base.

"How's the search going, Haizaki?"

"So-so. None of the kids have heard of Kuroko Tetsuna."

The boss smiled to himself. _Of course. She's probably used to keeping a low profile by now. Haruto, you've trained your kid quite well, haven't you?_

"What did you need, Haizaki?"

Haizaki eyed the man who sat in a leather armchair with his back to him. _You already know what I'm here for, ya old man._ He remained a respectful tone, careful not to trigger the man's wrath, as he replied, "I need some more information on the girl."

"Traits? Physical appearance? Background?"

Haizaki narrowed his eyes. _How much does he know about this girl? Was he a stalker before he became the boss?_ "Anything that can help me find her."

The man linked his fingers together, setting his hand on his lap. "I've only seen the girl twice. The first time was when she was in middle school and the second time was just five months ago in a different city. Of course, it was a very brief look. She has long blue hair, blue eyes, and fair skin." _Long blue hair just like her mother, _the man thought to himself.

And then it hit Haizaki. That girl from before. She fit the description perfectly. He didn't dare to tell the boss this, knowing that the man would get angry if he found out he failed to capture the girl when she was right in front of him.

The boss continued explaining, "She's short, so that gives you an advantage, Haizaki. You should be able to catch her if you're going one-on-one."

"Yes," Haizaki said. _Of course, I'd win._

A bloodthirsty grin appeared on the boss's face. Just talking about the girl made him excited, he'd love to see her face to face. See the daughter of the man he despised, the man he sought to destroy. He had chased them for five years now. It was time to put an end to this wild goose chase.

"As for traits, I have no idea. I never got the opportunity to talk to her or observe her," the man said. "But, there's one thing you could use to your advantage, Haizaki."

* * *

><p>Kuroko sat quietly as her dad drove. She stared at her phone, wondering if she should call Riko or not since the brunette wasn't at school today. The bluenette quickly shoved her phone into her bag. She decided not to call Riko, having already promised to herself that she wouldn't endanger the brunette with her problems. Talking and being friends with Riko would cause trouble for the brunette, she was sure of it.<p>

"How was school, Tetsuna?"

"It was nice," Kuroko said, remembering gym class.

"Oho~. Are you smiling, Tetsuna?" the dad asked.

"Yes, Otou-san. I am."

He grinned to himself. He hadn't seen her smile in a while. He jokingly asked, "Is it a boy?"

Deciding to play along, Kuroko corrected, "No. It's boy_s_."

He stomped on the brake. "What! Who are they? What's their names? Tell me about them, Tetsuna. I'll wipe 'em out before they can lay a single finger on you."

Kuroko sighed. "Boys _and_ a girl, dad. And no, you're not going to kill them. They're just students."

"You sure?" he skeptically questioned. "I can follow them to make sure they're not spies or killers."

"Otou-san, just keep driving."

The man did as told. He couldn't stop thinking about the group of kids his daughter just mentioned. "Tetsuna, are you in love with one of those boys?"

"Otou-san, I barely just met them. Why would I-"

"Love at first sight," the father replied, cutting her off. He remembered instantly falling for Hana, his wife, the first time he saw her. She was a magnificent beauty with her long blue hair and sapphire violet eyes.

"You just ran a red light, Otou-san."

"Oops." He laughed. "I guess I'm naturally a rebel."

* * *

><p>"You'll have to do better than that," Midorima said, snatching the ball from his mark. He gracefully shot the ball, making a three pointer as the buzzer beater rang.<p>

"Teiko wins! Line up!" the referee shouted, blowing the whistle.

"They were monsters on the court!" someone in the audience said.

"Yeah. 130 to 75, that's just crazy!" another person added.

The Generation of Miracles lined up, their charisma overflowing and heavy. Their opponents' fighting spirit waned to nothing. Their eyes were dull, lacking the energy to continue playing. They were completely shut down by the first string of Teiko Private. The teams bowed, following the process.

Aomine had his hands behind his neck as he walked off the court. "Man, this match was boring."

"You can say that again," Kise muttered.

"Aka-chin, can I eat now?" the giant asked, completely bored from the match.

"I wish Tetsu-chan came!" Momoi said.

* * *

><p>"Interesting," Haizaki murmured.<p>

The boss turned to look at his lackey. "But, you can't use that unless it's necessary."

"Why tell it to me then?" he asked.

"I only told you her weakness so that you can have a trump card up your sleeve. If you can't manage to capture her- though I don't know why you wouldn't be able to- then you can use this method."

Haizaki grinned, feeling empowered now.

The boss shook a finger at the teen. "Now, now, don't go threatening the girl just because you know this. Don't act like you know everything about the situation because I _didn't _tell you the entire story. I only told you her fear, that's all. If she gets harmed because of you, your mom will die, understood?"

Gritting his teeth, Haizaki nodded. "You better keep your word. I'll capture the girl and you'll leave us alone. Forever."

"That was the deal, Haizaki-kun."

* * *

><p>Kuroko was sitting in a motel, toweling her wet hair. The door unlocked and her dad entered the room, carrying a paper bag of fast food. "Got some food while you were showering, Tetsuna." He locked the door, checked the window to see if it was locked and tugged the curtain to make sure the room was concealed.<p>

He set the bag on the table and sat on his bed. "Tetsuna."

The bluenette looked at him with the same blue eyes he possessed. "Yeah?"

"That bastard's lackey caught me twice today. I managed to get him off my trail though," he informed.

Kuroko narrowed her eyes. "Did you see who it was?"

"Nope. The windows were too tinted, but I could tell it was a guy driving." The man chuckled, lighting a cigarette.

Kuroko frowned. "I thought you stopped smoking."

He stood up, walking to the door again. "I'll go scan the perimeter. Go ahead and eat first, Tetsuna."

He exited the room, shutting the door locked. He intentionally missed the sad look on her face. He exhaled a breath of smoke and walked around the motel's parking lot. There were no suspicious people lingering around. He pulled out his phone, bringing the device to his ears after dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" a young man said.

"Yo, Ogiwara. I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

><p>AN: Back with another chapter! I'm like on a writing frenzy right now and I'm sooooo not in the mood to do my homework...*sigh* procrastination is a terrible thing.

WinterRabbit-chan:Ah ha! *snaps my fingers* I knew someone was going to say that. I'm actually very happy you mentioned that in your review. It's all apart of the story. ;) Or should I say it's all apart of Akashi's plan. That shall be explained in the coming chapter ^-^

farronewp: LOL! I was actually thinking of doing that! We've got this mind thing going on.

Pyr0manically: Loved your comment! I wanna be Akashi's milkshake! That man is...*sweating already*

Hasuki-chan: I'm glad you laughed! I often find myself wondering if my stories are too bland. I like adding a pinch of romance and comedy into my stories. But I'm really into action-packed stories too...guess that's why kuroko and her pop's being chased?

**Thanks for reading! **

So, I was on youtube and I came across this really funny clip with GoM and a few other KnB characters. Even though it's in japanese, it's soooo hilarious. I cracked up so many times and cried many happy tears! Seriously, that 2 minute-ish video made my day. I posted the link to the video on my profile page. I tried to get the link on this chapter, but it didn't work -_-

If possible, tell me what you think about the video :D


	14. Chapter 14

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 13: Dr. M<em>

"Of course, Haruto-san. What do you need?" Ogiwara said.

The man casually held a cigarette in his fingers, smoke wafting into the cold evening air. He leaned against a pole and glanced around, scanning the location again. "Can you keep an eye on Tetsuna for me. I have to go somewhere."

"And where are you going?"

Haruto chuckled. "You're starting to sound like Tetsuna now. Don't worry. I'm not going to attack the poor guy. I'm going out of town to visit an old friend of mine."

"Visit an old friend?" Ogiwara repeated, skeptical. That probably translated into something else.

"Yep. Can you do it?"

"No problem, Haruto-san. It was getting boring over here anyways."

"I imagine so," Haruto said. "How's your uncle doing?"

"Erm, somewhat okay. He did something to his back earlier today so he won't be getting up anytime soon. Do you have any specific instructions for me?"

"Yeah. I plan on leaving right after I drop Tetsuna off at school tomorrow. She gets out at three. Can you get to Teiko Private High School by then?"

"If I take the train, it shouldn't take too long. Have you told her yet?"

The older man shook his head, switching his phone to the other ear. "I don't want her knowing. She's got a lot of stuff to handle anyways. This would just make her worry even more."

"Anything else?" Ogiwara said.

"Oh yeah. Do you have a pen ready?"

"Hold a sec...Alright, got it. What is it?"

Haruto dropped his cigarette onto the ground, smothering it with his shoe. "If you encounter some trouble and need some help, go to this man. Just call him Dr. M; he'll know I sent you to him. Here's his address... got it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I should head back before Tetsuna comes to get me," Haruto said. "Thanks Ogiwara."

"No problem," Ogiwara cheerily responded.

* * *

><p>… <em>Next day, early morning...<em>

Haizaki was standing outside the gang's base, waiting again. He scowled and exhaled, his breath formed a puff of cloud in the air. He muttered, "Hate getting up early."

"You better get used to it," said a man with messy purple hair. His bangs covered his eyes as he blew a light pink bubble. As he was walking, he seemed to be slumping forward. He wore an oversized dark green sweater and black pants. He stood a foot across from Haizaki. "Well? Boss told me you had a plan."

"Yeah, we could've talked this over the phone though," the teen remarked.

Hara gave him a twisted smile and shook his head, tapping his temple. "No can do, Haizaki-kun. We wouldn't want people tapping into our conversations, would we?"

Haizaki sighed irritably. "Didn't think of that. Let's go inside."

Hara stepped in front of the younger male, blocking the entrance. "Haizaki-_kun_, do remember that I'm your senior so show some respect, will ya? I give the directions. After all, I'm the one helping you with your plan."

"Tch. I came up with it."

"And_ I'm_ the one who's going to be covering the holes in your plan," Hara retorted, opening the door. They walked through the dark corridors and Hara soon opened another door. He gestured for Haizaki to enter first, blowing a bubble again.

"Take a seat," Hara said, situating himself in his usual chair. Haizaki settled down, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"This is my room at the base," Hara explained.

Haizaki narrowed his eyes at the man a few years older than him. He didn't see this guy doing any missions. Just what did this guy do for the gang?

Hara smiled as his bubble popped, smothering his face. He peeled the gum off his face and rolled it into a tiny ball. "I coordinate and relay information, Haizaki-kun."

"What?"

Hara shook his head. "You're quite dumb." He pointed to the devices in the room. "You wear an ear device during a mission and I tell you things you need to know. I do other things too, but you don't need to know about that. What's your plan?"

"I'm going to catch the girl."

Hara crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "How?"

"I was getting there!" Haizaki said. He set his arms on the table between them. "We go to the same school-"

"I know that."

"Stop interrupting me!"

Hara held his hands up, pretending to be sorry. "Go ahead. I promise I won't interrupt you again."

Haizaki growled, sitting rigid now. "Since we go to the same school, I don't want her knowing that I'm the one marking her."

"Care to explain?"

"If the mission goes wrong and I can't catch her, I don't want her knowing that I'm the one after her. She'll disappear since we both go to the same school, duh," Haizaki explained.

Hara waved a finger, signaling for the teen to continue talking.

"This is where I need backup. I need some people to corner her and when I know that she can't escape, I can reveal myself and take her to the boss."

Hara nodded. "When do you plan on doing this?"

"Today. After school."

Hara blew a bubble. "You want me to get some guys ready?"

Haizaki nodded. "I'll be tracking her locations during the day. I'll call you when she's alone. Make sure the guys are ready to corner her."

"How many will you need?"

"Two at most, no more."

Hara pulled out a local map. "First, let's get the region down. Then we can find ways to block her. Where do you go again?"

"Teiko Private," Haizaki said. _How could you forget, you idiot?_

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, Tetsu-chan!" Momoi greeted excitedly as the bluenette entered the classroom. Kuroko walked to her seat where the pinkette was waiting.<p>

"How was the game, Momoi-san?"

The manager smiled. "They won 130-75."

"Oh," was all the bluenette said. She wasn't too surprised with the score, especially after playing a game with them.

"Oh? That's all you have to say, Kurokocchi!" Kise asked, tears streaming down his face. He wrapped his arms around the tiny girl and squeezed her. He nuzzled his face into her lovely crown of blue hair.

"Mmm~. Kurokocchi, you smell nice today."

Suddenly, the model was lifted into the air and removed away from the bluenette. Mursakibara glared at Kise. "Don't touch Kuro-chin, Se-chin." The giant looked back at the bluenette. "Kuro-chin, are you okay?"

Kuroko nodded. "Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

The giant smiled, patting her head. "Kuro-chin has to be careful because Kuro-chin is tiny."

Momoi sighed. _Muk-kun, why do you always say the wrong things?_ Kuroko removed his large hand away from her head, slightly annoyed. She said scathingly, "I apologize for being so small, Murasakibara-kun."

Oblivious, he shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry, Kuro-chin. I like Kuro-chin being small. Kuro-chin is cute."

"FLIRTING!" Kise accused.

Aomine entered the classroom. "What are you, dumbass? The flirting police now?"

Kise crossed his arms, nodding to himself. "Everyone wants a piece of Kurokocchi."

* * *

><p>Haizaki gave a low whistle, setting down his binoculars. He was currently laying on the roof of a school building, across from the miracles' classroom. He had been tracking her movements ever since she stepped a foot on the campus. <em>Who would've thought she was with them.<em>

He chuckled. "No wonder why I didn't find her."

* * *

><p>A few minutes before class began, Akashi entered and sat in the front of the classroom. He sat two seats away from Kuroko and three seats away from Midorima. When he locked eyes with the bluenette, he greeted, "Tetsuna."<p>

"Akashi-san, good morning." Kuroko was the first to break their eye contact. She remained composed, busying herself with her notebook, but inwardly she wondered why he was sitting there.

Murasakibara pouted. "Aka-chin, why are you sitting over there again?"

Midorima sighed, giving the giant a look. "That's his real seat, baka. Do you really think he could see the board with you blocking him?"

"I'll shrink myself."

"You can't even do that."

"Yes, I can. All I have to do is slump like this." The giant slid down his chair, his knees hit the back of the chair in front of him. He was still tall enough to block the red head's view.

Midorima quirked a green brow, smug. "See?"

"That's okay, Atsushi. Thank you for letting me sit behind you," the red head said, polite.

With her blue hair curtaining her face, Kuroko pressed her lips into a thin line. That was when it dawned upon her. Akashi intentionally sat behind the giant yesterday. He knew she was going to distance herself away from him and decided to let her pick her seat. The bluenette glanced at the red head who had his chin on a palm, staring directly at her.

She narrowed her azure eyes, feeling tricked. He returned her cold look with a tiny smirk. She looked away. _He was waiting for me to realize this._

* * *

><p>Haizaki ducked, hiding himself. He slammed a fist on the rooftop. He forgot about Akashi. <em>Now I really have to isolate the girl before he catches on.<em>

* * *

><p>As Sanada lectured, Kuroko felt her stomach churn. She felt uneasy and couldn't focus on the lecture. There had been numerous times when this kind of sensation shot throughout her body. This only happened when she was being watched.<p>

_Is it one of them, _she thought as she took a quick glance behind her. Kise grinned at her. Aomine was sleeping. Murasakibara was dazing off and Momoi was intently focused on the board. Kuroko looked back at her notebook, realizing that she barely wrote anything down. She clenched her pencil in a tight hold. _Or is it someone else?_ She looked out the window, her stare sweeping the scenery outside. There were other classroom windows across from them. Maybe someone was watching her from there?

* * *

><p>Haizaki could tell from her searching eyes that she was alert. "Hmm. She's kind of good at this, isn't she?" <em>Too bad you didn't look up, Kuroko Tetsuna.<em>

* * *

><p>Kuroko looked away from the window with a troubled expression. She knew she was being watched. She just couldn't distinguish <em>who<em> was watching her. When lunch time came, Kuroko was already lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice Kise move the nearby desk to hers, sitting across from her with his bento.

"Kurokocchi?" he asked, seeing her ignore him.

Momoi pushed her desk to Kuroko's. "Tetsu-chan! Let's eat together!"

The bluenette snapped out of her thoughts, hearing the pinkette's loud, cheery voice. Kise pouted. _You didn't respond when I talked to you._

Kuroko nodded. "Okay."

Aomine walked over and sat on the other side of Kuroko, setting his arms on the desk. He placed his chin on his arms, eyeing the girl's lunch hungrily. He sniffed. "Mmm. That smells good."

"You guys sniff a lot," the bluenette pointed out. Momoi laughed, nodding her head. "Murasakibara and his sweets. Kise smelled your hair and now Dai-chan smelling your lunch."

"Itadakimasu," Aomine muttered, a piece of Kuroko's lunch already in his hand. He chewed, shutting his eyes as he savored the taste. "Tetsu, this is good."

* * *

><p>Haizaki stared at his ex-member with disgust. He set down the binoculars. "That idiot; still too lazy to bring his own lunch, eh?"<p>

* * *

><p>Kise and Momoi chatted frequently with Aomine making snide comments once in a while. Kuroko in-putted a blunt comment here and there. A little while later, the bluenette excused herself.<p>

Staring at the empty spot, Kise said, "Kurokocchi's been kind of quiet today."

"Huh?" Aomine said, picking at the girl's lunch. "Isn't she always this quiet?"

"Tetsu-chan's quiet, but something feels off with her today," Momoi murmured, a finger on her chin.

Kuroko wandered around the hallways, sorting out her thoughts. When Kise and the others were busy talking, she still felt uneasy. Someone was watching her and this time, she knew it wasn't Kise or the others because they weren't staring at her. They were looking at each other.

She walked upstairs, heading back to class. When she neared the classroom, Akashi had just shut the door. He looked at the bluenette, saying, "Perfect timing, Tetsuna."

"Why say that, Akashi-san."

"I was looking for you," he said, walking past her. "Follow me."

The bluenette trailed after him. He gestured her to walk next to him and she did. "Did you need something?"

He nodded. "Actually, I wanted to talk about basketball."

"With me, Akashi-san?"

He nodded again as they head upstairs. Kuroko narrowed her eyes. She didn't like that room anymore. Akashi chuckled. "Don't worry, Tetsuna. I won't kiss you again. Unless-"

"No, thank you, Akashi-san," she interrupted.

He smiled, opening the door. She entered first and he took his usual seat. Kuroko sat next to him, eyeing the board. "You play Shogi?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?" she questioned.

He nodded. "I beat the others. Shintaro plays against me once in a while."

"How do you even play against yourself?"

He shrugged and now asked her, "Do you play, Tetsuna?"

She shook her head. "I don't know how."

He quirked a red brow. "Are you serious?"

Her expression was deadpan. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

After assessing her expression, he said in amused tone, "No. I guess that's another surprise from you, Tetsuna. I find it odd you don't know how to play shogi, even Ryota had some knowledge."

"Aomine-kun, too?"

Akashi smirked. "Yes, even him."

Noticing a slight trace of annoyance on her face, he offered, "Of course, I could teach you how to play."

Kuroko shook her head, still intrigued with the idea of Akashi playing against himself. She said without thinking, "I'd rather watch you play by yourself."

He cocked his head, his red eye staring at her. "And why that?"

She shrugged. "Sounds more interesting."

"You mean you have more interest in _me_ than shogi?" he phrased.

She raised a brow. "Now you're just flattering yourself, Akashi-san."

"_Akashi,_" he corrected.

"Akashi-_san_."

He stared at her for seconds. She didn't budge or blink. He looked away. "You're quite stubborn, Tetsuna."

"I could say the same about Akashi-san as well."

He chuckled, lifting a shogi piece off the board. He stared at her with red-yellow eyes, letting the wooden piece hover over a spot on the board. Without breaking eye contact with her, he placed the shogi piece in a new location. "How long have you been playing basketball, Tetsuna?"

"I don't play it frequently, Akashi-san."

He moved another piece. "That explains why you can't shoot correctly."

"I know that."

He turned his face an angle, staring at her. "Did I offend you, Tetsuna?"

"You wanted to talk about basketball, not about me."

"I am talking about basketball, _your_ basketball."

Kuroko noticed his finger change to another piece, pushing it to another spot. "What about my basketball?"

"What is basketball to you?"

"Something to enjoy and have fun with," Kuroko replied, remembering the good experiences she had when playing the game. She stared at Akashi as he made another move. "What is basketball to Akashi-san?"

"Victory." There was a clack sound when the shogi piece connected to the board.

"Victory?" Kuroko repeated. "That's all?"

Akashi smirked. "I've never lost a single match since middle school, Tetsuna."

"Why am I not surprised," she muttered.

He continued playing. "Have you ever thought about seriously playing?"

Kuroko, hesitating, decided to be honest. "Once. But that was in middle school."

"You chose not to play for your school. Why was that?" He observed the board, making a decision.

Kuroko lied, "It's not like I didn't try out for the team."

Surprised, Akashi looked at the bluenette. He stated, "You didn't make it onto the team."

The girl nodded, trying to make the lie reasonable. "I couldn't keep up with the training, but that didn't matter since basketball was a hobby for me. It's not something I took seriously."

"Then you lacked the motivation."

"You could put it like that."

Akashi finally moved the shogi piece, coming to a conclusion. "I've been observing your play during gym class, Tetsuna. We've never faced a player like you before. It would be nice to have you play against the others occasionally."

"What do you mean by others, Akashi-san?"

"That means Shintaro, Daiki, Ryota, and Atsushi," he clarified. "I assume you know that we are the first string of the basketball team?"

Kuroko nodded. Momoi told her something like that.

Akashi explained, "We are currently participating in the inter-high tournament. Everything's going smoothly, but I'd rather be fully prepared for the Winter Cup. When I saw your unfamiliar style of playing, I figured you could help the others expand their skills. The decision is up to you though."

"You want me to play with the others?"

He nodded, adding, "Occasionally, so you don't tire yourself out."

"And this is a form of training for them?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes. Training for the Winter Cup."

"When is that?" she questioned.

"In the winter. We have about five months before it comes."

"I'll think about it," Kuroko said. With the condition being occasionally, she could make some time to play with the others... unless something came up.

* * *

><p><em>She didn't see me, did she? <em>Haizaki raked his fingers through his hair, sighing frustratedly. _Where did she go?_ One moment she was wandering through the hallways and the next minute, she was gone. He was currently sitting in the back of the school. _Lunch is almost over. Maybe I'll go back to the roof and wait 'til she goes back to class. _

He was walking back to the roof when the school bell rang. A teacher sauntered down the hallway, ordering kids to get back to class on time. Haizaki scowled as the teacher stopped by him. "Back to class, student."

"I'm headed to the infirmary. My teacher needed some equipment from the nurse."

The teacher assessed him skeptically. "Alright, then."

_Great. He's watching me. _Haizaki headed in the infirmary's direction and quickly disappeared from the teacher's sight. _I'll have to take the long way now. _

He was about to head back to the roof when he heard Momoi's voice. He rested against the wall, whipping his phone out and pretended to be texting. He kept his head lowered, hiding his face.

"Tetsu-chan, sensei said we'll be playing badminton today!" Momoi said excitedly. "Let's be partners!"

When they left, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and headed to the gym.

* * *

><p>"This ball is too slow!" Aomine shouted impatiently. He swung his racket in the air, waiting for the birdie to fall down. It was still flying in the air.<p>

"Aomine-kun, you just hit it," Kuroko said.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't take so long!"

"It's not a ball, Dai-chan! It's called a birdie," Momoi corrected, hitting the object back to the opponent.

Midorima smacked it back to the other side before his partner, Aomine, could hit it. "It's also called a shuttlecock."

"Who gives a damn what it's called!" Aomine said, eyeing the birdie. "Jump up and hit it, Tetsu! Oh, wait. You're too short."

The bluenette eyed her opponent. "You're making fun of me, Aomine-kun."

He shrugged. "Just sayin' the truth."

Kuroko took a step, lifted her racket and waited for the right time. She tapped the birdie with her racket and it dropped over the net. Aomine made a dive for the ball, swinging his racket. He was too late. The object hit the floor and Aomine's face slammed into the wax floor. His racket tumbled out of his hand, making a ruckus.

Midorima sighed. "Why is he my partner?"

"Yay!" Momoi chimed. "We won, Tetsu-chan!"

Aomine groaned, rubbing his face. Kuroko stood across from him, the net keeping them divided. "I'd help you stand up, Aomine-kun, but the net is in my way."

"TETSUUUU!"

* * *

><p>Hearing Aomine roar the bluenette's name, Kise laughed. "I can't believe Aominecchi fell for that!"<p>

"Se-chin, watch out," Murasakibara warned, not sounding concerned at all. The giant watched his blonde partner get smacked in the face with the birdie. Kise clutched his forehead. "That hurt, Akashicchi!"

"I believe that's your fault for not paying attention, Ryota."

"Why do you get to go solo!" the model retorted, rubbing his head. He stood up, getting into a stance. "Murasakibaracchi, let's win this match!"

"Ah~. But I'm bored."

Kise stomped his feet. "Come on! Why won't you listen to me!"

"This game's too boring. I'm hungry."

"I know you are!" Kise remarked. He crossed his arms. "If we win, I will buy you a box of maibou ice cream."

Purple eyes flashed. "Make it _ten._"

"Hah?" Kise gawked. He shook his head. "No. Five."

"Seven."

"Six, that's it. I'm not compromising. Take it or leave it."

The giant dropped his racket. "I'm leaving."

Kise glowered at the purple head, breathing flames through his nostrils. "Fine! I'll buy you seven!"

The purple-head returned to the court, gripping his racket deathly. "Aka-chin, you must lose."

"I'd like to see you try."

Ten minutes later and the giant was close to crying. "...Maibou ice cream...noooo~"

Kise patted the sitting giant on the back. "There, there, Murasakibaracchi. Life goes on. You'll live to see tomorrow." The blonde looked the other way and gave a tiny sigh of relief. _I'm so glad we lost. I didn't want to waste my money on ice cream._

* * *

><p>Momoi stood with awe, watching the bluenette receive every attack Akashi made. She swore she saw tiny flames on the birdie every time the red head sent the object flying to their side.<p>

"Not bad," Akashi praised.

"You too," Kuroko responded, hitting it back to him.

He reflected the birdie, sending it to the pinkette. Momoi blinked, finally registering the object as it came her way. She swung her racket and hit the birdie; it hit the tip of the net and bounced back on their side.

"I win," Akashi said.

Before Kuroko or Momoi could respond, Aomine had stepped onto their little court. "Alright, scoot over girls! I'll take him on. Midorima, stay out of this."

Five minutes later and Aomine was calling for a rematch. "My racket's cursed! Midorima, give me your racket! Akashi, don't you dare leave this court!"

The red head decided to let Aomine's demand slip. He had enough pleasure seeing the boy ask for a rematch. What desperate and absurd actions he took just to get a rematch.

Midorima crossed his arms. "No. You keep hitting the birdie out of bound."

"It's not my fault I'm so strong!"

Momoi sighed. "That means you're not hitting in the right direction, Dai-chan. It's not about your strength."

"What?"

Kuroko nodded. "The direction of the birdie depends on your wrist movement. Your form is sloppy."

Aomine blinked. "Forget this girly sport. Let's play some basketball!"

He tossed his racket in the air and stalked off. Midorima took a step to his right, dodging the racket. He looked at the red head. "Akashi, hand me that birdie, will you?"

The red head tossed it. Midorima gripped the object tightly, turning to face Aomine's back. He tossed the birdie into the air and spiked it. The object banged against the back of Aomine's head and he stumbled, rubbing his head.

"Ow! What the hell!" Aomine shouted. "Who did that?"

He stared at the bluenette who said, "This time it was not me."

Midorima wore a smug expression. "That's for almost hitting me with your racket_._"

"I'll get you back, _four eyes._"

* * *

><p>Haizaki was sitting outside the backdoor of the gym, listening to all the ruckus. He shook his head at the childish arguments and glanced at his watch.<p>

* * *

><p><em>...Two and a half hours later...<em>

Kuroko and the miracles were sitting back in class. Aomine had a large bump on his head; he got it from the brief basketball match he had with the green head who 'accidentally' missed his long shot, making the ball smack the tan miracle's head.

The bell chimed and Momoi shot out of her seat, skipping over to Kuroko. "Did you want to come watch the boys practice today?"

Kuroko, seeing the pleading look in those pink eyes, replied, "Sure."

Momoi clapped her hands. "Yay! Finally, I'm not alone."

Kuroko stood up, grabbed her bag, and followed the pinkette. Momoi looked to the others. "Tetsu-chan and I are heading to the gym first. Don't take too long."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise cried out. He quickly gathered his stuff and shot out the door. "I'm coming with you too!"

* * *

><p>Sitting on the roof now, Haizaki scowled. <em>Great. Now where's she going?<em>

* * *

><p>"Please stay seated, passengers. There has been an accident. Please take this time to contact anyone you need to."<p>

Ogiwara sat in the train, tapping his finger on the window sill impatiently. Why did the train have to break down now of all times?

* * *

><p>Kuroko stared at the crowded gym as she stood next to Momoi. "Is it always this busy?"<p>

Momoi pursed her lips. "Only in the beginning. When practice starts, they're separated into their respective strings. The first string usually stays in the gym. The second and third strings take the outdoor courts or do some exercise before playing."

"Who's this?" a boy asked, sizing up Kuroko.

"Domo," Kuroko greeted.

"This, Futo-kun, is-" Momoi said when all of a sudden, Kise hugged the bluenette from behind while shouting, "Kurokocchi!"

"Kurokocchi?" the boy repeated, watching the first string player rub his cheek against the girl's.

"It's actually Kuroko," Momoi repeated. Kuroko did her best to nod in agreement. She tried to pry the model's arms away from her, but he only tightened his hold.

"Ryota, remove yourself from Tetsuna."

The blonde did as told, pouting silently. Akashi looked at Kuroko. "Make yourself comfortable, Tetsuna."

* * *

><p>"Tell them to wait," Haizaki said, his phone pressed against his ear. He was sitting on a bench near the gym. He looked around, spotting groups of the basketball team practicing by the outdoor courts.<p>

Hara sighed, sitting in his room. "I thought you said you were gonna get her after school?"

Haizaki looked away from the courts, lowering his voice. "She's in the gym, watching kids practice. Turns out that she's friends with the miracles. "

"Miracles? What's that?"

"Forget about that. Just have the guys ready."

"Do you know how long she'll be in there?"

"Probably for another two hours. Trust me, basketball practice takes a while," Haizaki muttered, remembering the days he had to endure Akashi's training sessions.

"It'll probably be dark by then, Haizaki."

"Even better. She won't see us coming in the dark then." He hung up. He could smell his victory already.

* * *

><p>Kuroko sat on the bench, losing track of time, as she watched Akashi stand by the hoop. He didn't move a hand or a finger to signal. All he did was direct his players to pass and shoot with his eyes. Was that even possible?<p>

The coach blew the whistle, calling the end of the practice match. The players dropped to the ground, sitting and wiping their sweat with the hems of their shirts. Momoi hurried around, distributing towels.

Akashi sauntered over and took a seat next to Kuroko. "Interesting enough for you?"

"Murasakibara-kun almost sat on me."

Akashi stared at her, surprised by her odd and unexpected comment. "That's because he didn't notice you."

Kuroko nodded. "And apparently, I scared the boy from earlier when I handed him the ball."

"You must've been lonely with Momoi doing her job and no one noticing you."

Kuroko shrugged. "I'm used to it and I'd rather not have anyone talking to me."

"Why?"

"I was focusing on the match."

Akashi stared at the bluenette, watching her curl the tips of her blue hair around a slender finger. She was watching Aomine shoot. He prodded, "And what did you observe?"

Azure eyes focused on him. "You want to know everything I observed?"

"I'm sure you have interesting observations, Tetsuna."

"Well," she said, tilting her head, and continued, "Aomine-kun seems to be a bit reckless at times, but he manages to make up for it with his aggressive plays."

"Of course."

She smiled softly, remembering Aomine easily rotating his body around his opponent. "He's got a good physique. I'm kind of jealous he can move in mid-air like that."

Akashi raised a red brow. "Are you sure you weren't checking him out, Tetsuna?"

She frowned at the captain. "I was _not_ doing that, Akashi-san."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Tetsuna."

She scooted away from him and he asked, "Anything else?"

"Are you going to continue making fun of me?"

He scooted over to her, closing the gap. "I _promise_ I'll behave."

"I have a feeling you're lying to me," she said.

"Shall I make a public pledge then?"

He stood up raising his right hand; she leaned over, both of her hands immediately gripped his left hand. He looked down at her, seeing the panicked expression on her face. She looked down at their hands and released her hold like he had cooties. She scooted away from him again.

"Don't get their attention, Akashi-san, they're practicing," she reasoned, averting eye contact.

He sat back down, entertained. "Are you sure? I can-"

She looked back at him. Her blue eyes shiny and large. "Don't."

He crossed his arms. "You don't like attention."

She wanted to roll her eyes. "Isn't that obvious, Akashi-san?"

He nodded, thinking to himself. "Call me Akashi-kun then."

"No."

He stood up and before he could part his lips, she said quietly, "Akashi-kun. There I said it. Now sit down."

Sitting down with smirk, he teased, "See it wasn't that hard, was it?"

She casted him an icy stare and he, glancing at the clock, reminded, "Don't you have to go home soon?"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"5:30." Akashi found himself even more entertained and interested with the bluenette now. He had never seen her so frantic before. She was almost always expressionless. She put her blazer on in such a rushed manner it made him wonder if she had a curfew.

"Are you walking home?" he asked, figuring that it was probably dark outside now.

"No. See you tomorrow, Akashi-kun."

He watched her leave, a fluttering feeling grew in his stomach. He chuckled, returning back to the court, and mused to himself, "She called me Akashi-kun without even knowing it." _I'd love to see her reaction when she realizes that._

* * *

><p>Kuroko hurried through the hallways. She stared at her call log, surprised that her dad hadn't called yet. She called him as she fast-walked, wondering if he was still waiting for her. She found it peculiar that he didn't answer.<p>

As she neared the school entrance, she heard footsteps not too far behind her. She sneaked a look, seeing two guys in gym clothes. Were they from the basketball team? She looked away and quickened her pace. The moment she passed the school gates, she glanced behind again and saw the two guys chatting to each other. They acted like teenage students. Right when she was about to look away, she glimpsed a spider tatoo on one of the guy's wrists. And that was when she ran.

* * *

><p>"Ara? Tetsu-chan left already?" Momoi asked, looking around the gym.<p>

Akashi nodded, pressing the towel to his face. "She left a while ago."

Momoi glanced at her watch, looking sad now. "It's only six. I wanted to hang out a little bit more."

"Satsuki, don't be such a baby. You'll see Tetsu tomorrow!"

Midorima re-entered the gym, already wearing his uniform. "I'm going home now."

"You're done changing already, Midorimacchi!"

"Yes," he said and promptly left.

* * *

><p><em>How long has it been, <em>Kuroko wondered as she ran. She felt like she had been running for hours. She wiped the sweat off her face and clenched her fists. Her heart was beating loudly. She was literally running for her life. She thought she had lost the two guys but they would suddenly appear from different streets. _I guess I should have memorized the streets a little better_, she thought bitterly.

She was about to turn onto another street when one of the guys popped out from the corner and grabbed her, keeping her arms pinned to her side. He had his face close to hers as he exclaimed, "Gotcha!"

Kuroko struggled to break free. She head-butted him as hard as she could and he yelped at the sudden attack, unintentionally loosening his grip on her. She thought: _I'm sorry for your future children _and forcefully kneed him in the balls. A sour and painful expression crossed his face as he dropped to the ground, whimpering.

They probably predicted she would turn the corner and keep running that direction, so she decided to run straight. Kuroko rubbed at her throbbing head and almost stumbled at the sight of blood on her palm. _Great. Now my head's bleeding._

* * *

><p>Haizaki was standing inside a shop, trying to look inconspicuous. He was a block away from the alley where the two guys would corner the girl. Once it was confirmed she was trapped, they would send him a call. He'd head on over and complete his mission.<p>

So when his phone rang and he picked up, he was surprised to hear a groaning sound. He asked, "What's going on?"

"H-H-haizaki," the man weakly said. "S-she kicked me...in the jewels. I-I can't stand up."

The teen pressed a hand to his face. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Kuroko could hear the faint buzzing of cars on the nearby streets. Her head hurt and she was already seeing black spots. Perhaps she should've took a martial arts class instead of the basic self-defense class? She forced herself to run, feeling her blood ooze down the side of her face. She wiped it away using the sleeve of her blazer. <em>Just a little bit more. I'm-<em>

A shot fired. Kuroko looked behind herself, seeing the second man running to her. That's when her brain registered the sudden pain in her arm and she fell to her knees. She bit back a scream, hot tears streaming down her face as the pain spread through out her arm like a wild fire. She forced herself to stand up and keep going, choking back her sobs.

"God, he shot me in the arm," she muttered as she ran, panting heavily. She pressed her good hand against the fresh wound, hoping he wouldn't shoot again. Blood seeped through her pale fingers.

And then, another shot fired. It hit the bus sign next to her. The man shouted, "Run and I'll shoot you!"

The bluenette continued running with one mantra in her head: _Get caught and it's over. _She repeated that over and over as she turned a corner, leaving a trail of blood. She was almost to the busy street, just a block away. Once she was there, she could mingle and escape or so that's what she kept telling herself.

The man quickly caught up, cocking his gun as he aimed for her leg. "I'll stop you right-ungh!"

The man's body shook dangerously as he was tased by unfamiliar person. Ogiwara pulled the taser away from the unconscious man, letting him drop to the floor. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Ogiwara chased after Kuroko, following the trail of blood. He ran down the next street, spotting the bluenette barely able to walk now. Her school bag, strapped over her shoulder, was like an anchor. She began to tip sideways and he ran over, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Her half-lidded eyes flashed open as she became alert of the sudden body next to her. She winced as she tried to push the person away. She screamed, sending a flurry of fists at him. He leaned his face away from her, trying to hold her still.

"Tetsuna, it's me," Ogiwara said soothingly, taking in her messy hair, blood-stained face, and frail state.

She peered up at him with those familiar blue eyes. He stared back, seeing the fear in her eyes gradually fade away. "Where are you injured?"

"The...arm," she murmured and winced again as he gently shifted her closer to him. He took her the opposite direction, away from the busy streets, and she freaked out. "W-w-where are you going, Ogiwara-kun!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tetsuna. Your dad sent me. I'm taking you to a friend of his." He tightened his hold and glanced at her terrible form. "God. I'm so sorry. I thought I was going to arrive on time but there was an accident and-"

"It hurts." Her face was pale and beads of sweat were clustering up her face. "The bullet..."

He pulled out the paper with Dr. M's address. _Thank god for google map._

* * *

><p>Midorima had just finished taking a shower and getting dressed when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed, hoping it wasn't another one of those annoying salesman. He had enough of their advertising and non-stop chattering. He opened the door and almost had a heart attack when he spotted an unfamiliar brown-haired guy supporting a severely injured Kuroko. The side of her face was covered in dry blood. Her blazer was wrapped around an arm, giving him the impression that she had an injury on her arm, and her school blouse was splattered with drops of blood. Other than red, her face was a deathly and ghostly white shade.<p>

Ogiwara slipped his phone onto his pockets. "Is this Dr. M's place?"

"That would be Dr. Midorima, my dad."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeaaah! I felt so energetic while writing the little action scene. It was playing in my head while I was typing, but my mind moves faster than my fingers. What a bummer :P

Review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 14: Secrets<em>

Kuroko felt herself being lifted into a pair of strong arms. She could feel the person's footsteps. Her body vibrated with each step taken. She tried to move her head but couldn't, feeling gravity pushing down on her. Her eyes began to close and soon, she felt herself gently being laid on a bed. She could hear rushed, muffled voices talking. There was the sound of a door closing with a click.

Her head spun. Her arm felt like it was on fire. Her throat was clogged up, screams threatened to explode and whimpers of agony waited to slip off her tongue. She didn't like this feeling. Panic ensued within the girl and she screamed as something lightly touched her wound.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're safe, Kuroko-san," she heard a distant voice say.

A bright light beamed down on her as she opened her blue eyes a crack. Something was placed over the lower portion of her face. Her vision became blurry and the light she caught a glimpse of disappeared as she drifted into unconsciousness. She tried her best to fight against the sleeping force, blinking her eyes furiously. She didn't want to succumb to her unconsciousness.

With half-lidded eyes, she tried to shake her head and tell whoever it was standing there that she didn't want to be fall asleep. She raised her good hand up. Would the person notice her then? Would the person hear her plea and not put her to sleep? She could feel it creeping over to her.

And soon, everything was black. If there was one thing Kuroko hated, it was her unconsciousness. She once read in a book that a person's unconsciousness was the scariest place possible. Why? Because in that place of your mind, there lied something dark, something neglected so much that as it accumulated over time, you had yourself a living monster. That monster could destroy you from the inside, make you lose your sanity; you'd never be able to fully escape it. Fear was a horrible monster.

Kuroko found herself in front of a mirror with her mother standing behind her. The woman had her hands on the bluenette's shoulders, gently gripping them, as she smiled with warmth. She leaned closer to the girl, pressing her lips to the bluenette's ear, and whispered, "Murderer."

With one word, the mirror shattered to shards. Kuroko's mother disappeared as the word 'murderer' echoed in the darkness. The bluenette crouched down, covering her ears. No matter how many times she said she wasn't a murderer, the word grew louder and numerous in sound.

Kuroko shook her head with her eyes shut, now screaming, "I'm not a murderer!"

Everything quieted down. She opened one eye and slowly opened the other blue eye. She looked around, seeing herself in an unfamiliar hallway. She walked down the dark and empty hallway barefoot. Her long blue hair swished side to side as she unexpectedly entered a floral greenhouse. In front of her was a man with a gun in his hands. Across from him was a woman with long, straight, powder-blue hair and violet eyes, donning an ivory-white sundress. Behind her was a young child with the same hair color, but shorter in length.

Kuroko was incapable of looking away or even shutting her eyes. She would have closed her eyes_ if_ she could. She watched the man shoot the mother. He fired again. The woman staggered back, wobbling. He shot twice and she collapsed. Her white sundress absorbed the red liquid and splatters of her blood spilled on the child cowering behind her. The woman struggled to hush her child and weakly pushed her bag to the little girl.

And in that bag, the little girl found a pistol.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop!" Kuroko begged. She wanted to leave the place. She wanted the man to go away. She wanted the mother to live. She wanted the girl to _not _shoot. She wanted to run away and forget that this all happened to her.

The little girl pulled out the pistol and shot the man once as he walked to her. Due to the shooting force of the pistol, she stumbled back and fell on the ground. She scrambled away from him, using her legs to propel her backwards as quick as she could. Afraid that he'd take her away, she kept shooting until he ceased moving. He dropped dead on the ground and only one word passed his lips as his ghostly voice accused, "Murderer."

Kuroko looked down at her hands and saw blood smeared on it. She shook her head. "I didn't mean to kill him. I really didn't. I didn't." She crouched down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry...sorry."

And in that very moment, Kuroko could smell the scent of blood mixing with the sweet aroma of flowers. It was disgusting. She wanted to vomit. The smell was too stifling for her. It was nauseating and disturbing.

_The smell of blood_, she thought. _I hate it. The sound of bullet shots. I hate it. Flowers. I hate it. Murder. I hate it. Me. I hate. Blood. I hate. Bullet shots. I hate. Flowers. I hate. Murder. I hate. Me. I hate._

Kuroko found herself submerged in water, sinking deeper into the depths of the heavy liquid. She tried to swim back up, but soon gave up. _What's the point?_ She shut her eyes. _What's the point of living anymore?_ Her hands began to fall back to her sides and just when she was ready to give in to the pressure, a hand grabbed hers.

A young teen asked, "What are you doing, Tetsuna?"

Kuroko opened her eyes. She was lying underneath a tree, blades of grass sticking through her hair. The sun rays cut through the tree branches. "What, Ogiwara-kun?" she found herself saying in an edgy tone.

He grinned and pulled out a basketball. "Don't you wanna play?"

"I lost to you yesterday," she muttered. "I suck at it."

He sighed. "You're only a beginner, Tetsuna! Don't give up so easily. Geez."

He spun the ball on his finger and smiled at her, welcoming her. "Well? Don't just lay there. Get out in the sun and have some fun!"

"I like sitting under the shade."

He rolled his eyes. "That's why you're so pale. Come on."

He yanked her up right and dragged her with him to the basketball court. The sun felt nice on her skin. She broke into a smile that soon faded.

She stood, wearing a black dress, and watched her father stand in front of a coffin. He placed bouquet of flowers beside the container of death. The weather was gloomy and dark. Clouds hovered in the grim sky. The bluenette felt water slide down her cheeks. She touched her face, realizing that it was her own tears. And then, as the coffin was lowered to the ground, actual rain drops began to cascade from the sky. She did nothing to shield herself from the rain and silently watched her father's shoulders shake. He was crying as well.

Kuroko was hiding under her blanket, curled up in a ball. She hated thunderstorms. It scared her. A loud boom crackled outside and she buried her face into her pillow, hugging her teddy bear, as she cried, "Go away, go away."

Kuroko was at school, sitting on the rooftop with Riko. The brunette was animatedly talking about something. A gun fired and suddenly, the brunette was gone. Kuroko was standing, surrounded by darkness again. She stood in the center of a pool of blood. Her shoes were stained, wet with red. She looked up ahead and saw Riko lying on the ground. Kuroko ran over and the dying brunette said, "Murderer."

Before the bluenette could react, she was suddenly standing in her classroom. The miracles were standing together, glaring at her. Kuroko took a step in their direction, extending her hand to them. She opened her mouth, about to say something, when she heard them all say, "Murderer."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Akashi tilted his head, looking at her with utter disdain. "Don't pretend you're innocent, Tetsuna."

There was a painful stab in her heart. Kuroko stepped away from them, speechless. She felt overwhelmed just from hearing him say that. His red-yellow eyes stared at her icily. Her hands trembled. _I'm not a murderer!_

"Tetsu, you killed someone."

"Why, Kurokocchi?"

"Kuro-chin, you're a bad person."

"Tetsu-chan, why did you lie to us?"

"Were you trying to kill us too, Kuroko?"

"Tetsuna, don't ever show your face in front of us again."

"Kurokocchi, I don't even know you."

"Tetsu-chan, don't talk to me anymore."

"Kuro-chin, I don't like you anymore."

"Tetsu, you liar."

"Kuroko, why are you even still here?"

"I can explain!" Kuroko shouted, chasing after them as the exited the room. "Wait!"

They disappeared and the bluenette was casted into darkness once again. She sat down, rocking herself as she tried to maintain her sanity. The man's ghostly voice called her 'murderer.' The miracles' accusing voices echoed all around her. She heard her mother's dying voice call her name. She could see Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Momoi, Midorima, and Akashi's faces in the darkness. Their hateful glares, full of spite. Their looks of disgust and disdain.

She wanted to be invisible now, disappear into nothing so no one could see her. Somewhere no one could ever find her and call her a murderer.

Kuroko clutched her head. "Go away, go away, go away."

She heard the voices calling her name in unison. "Stop, stop, stop."

She covered her ears, pressing her face against her knees.

"I don't know you. Don't touch me. Go away. Stop. I can't...I don't know...I'm sorry."

"Breathe," she heard a faint voice say. She stopped crying, ceased shaking, and removed her hands from her ears. She searched for the owner of the voice. It was a very familiar voice, strong but soft. Authoritative. There was no one else there besides her. A bitter look crossed her face as she thought: _That's right. No one knows that I'm here. I'm gonna die alone in this dark place. I'm gonna die a murderer. _She began to hyperventilate. Oxygen cut off from her lungs. She curled into a ball, holding herself as she was locked away in the everlasting darkness.

"Breathe. Take a deep breath, Tetsuna."

Kuroko calmed herself down, listening to the muffled voice. It was like being underwater and listening to someone speak to you. She tried to pace her breaths, keep it normal and not so sharp.

"Calm down. Relax, Tetsuna," the voice said, clear as a bell now. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Akashi stood beside the unconscious, trembling girl. His hands gently cupped her face as he instructed her, "Calm down. Relax, Tetsuna. Everything's going to be okay." <em>Wake up.<em>

His face softened when he saw those familiar blue eyes flutter open.

"...Akashi-kun?"

He nodded, leaning closer to her exhausted face. "Yes. It's me, Tetsuna."

Kuroko's eyes shut again and he feared she would fall back into her slumber again. She re-opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden exposure to sunlight. "Where am I?"

"You're at Shintaro's house. Do not move. You're still recovering," he ordered.

She winced. "My arm hurts."

"Indeed it would hurt, especially after being shot by a gun."

And that's when everything came rushing back to her. She quickly sat up and clutched her bandaged head, feeling pain sear throughout her body. She felt really stiff. "Ow."

Akashi sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to move, Tetsuna?"

She remained not looking at him, frozen like a statue. He forced her to look at him, gripping her chin lightly. "Kuroko Tetsuna."

She blinked. "You told me not to move, Akashi-kun."

He quirked a brow. "You're being a smart mouth now?"

She looked away and he brushed his thumb over her pale cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kuroko looked back at him. "I didn't know I was going to be attacked. If I knew, I would've done something."

A dangerous look flashed through his eyes. "You were ambushed?"

Kuroko lied back on her bed, nodding. She stared at her bandaged arm. "Are the others here too?"

"Of course, we are, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed, barging into the room. He was ready to bawl his eyes out at the sight of a conscious Kuroko. "We've been staying at Midorimacchi's house ever since we found out the truth!"

The bluenette looked at Akashi. "Why do I feel like something extreme happened while I was unconscious?"

Aomine chuckled. "Tetsu, you're looking at the man who was willing to cut Midorima into shreds. He's the one who led us against four eyes."

Kuroko simply stared at the captain in disbelief. "You did not do that, did you?"

"Shintaro is alive and well. In fact, he is right over there." Akashi directed the bluenette's attention to the green head with his eyes.

Kuroko sat up, causing Akashi to wonder if he should strap her down to the bed, and apologized, "I'm terribly sorry, Midorima-san. I didn't know they would find out." _In fact, I'd prefer them to not know._

Midorima touched his glasses, perfectly unscathed. Either that or he already recovered. "Well, your friend Ogiwara managed to stop them before things could get even more out of hand. Oh and he said he'd be back in a few hours."

"Did he say where he was going?"

The green-head shook his head.

"What did Ogiwara-kun do?" Kuroko asked, curious. "He didn't cause a fight, did he?"

Momoi stepped forward. "Actually, he was the one who _stopped_ an impending fight."

"You guys fought?" the bluenette demanded, confused. "Why?"

Kise nervously chuckled. "Well, you were gone from school for two days and so was Midorimacchi. So, I assumed you two were dating and that you guys ran off to elope. On the third day, he came back to school and I locked him in the janitor's closet, demanding to know where you were. When Momoicchi let him out, I accidentally broke his glasses so he hit me. Multiple times. Of course, I had to defend myself."

"Can I throw this vase at him, Midorima-san?" the bluenette asked.

"Unfortunately, no. But, I can hit him for you."

"Wait! Before we kill Ki-chan, we should finish telling Tetsu-chan the whole story," Momoi suggested, holding her arms out.

"Why am I the sacrificial lamb?" Kise muttered.

Kuroko quirked a brow. "Who said we were going to kill you?"

"You're not? B-b-but _they_ said you wanted me dead."

Kuroko crossed her arms and winced. Akashi could barely restrain himself from tying her to the bed just to make her stop moving. Did she want her wound to re-open?

She said, "I did not say anything like that." She un-crossed her arms and settled back against the fluffy pillows, noticing the intense stare she was getting from the red-head.

"You guys!" Kise called out, tears flowing down his face. "Why? Why would you do this to me? You guys are all jealous of me because Kurokocchi loves me instead you, aren't you! Selfish pricks! How dare you try to sabotage our love!"

Aomine sighed, pointing at the blabbing blonde. "Tetsu, you should've took the chance when you had it. Now he's even more delusional. Anyways, I guess I do have some part in all this crazy shit."

He looked at Midorima. "On day four, you still hadn't shown up. Everyone was worried that you had been wiped off the face of this planet, but not this tsundere. He was perfectly calm and quiet. So, I told the others my theory: that Midorima abducted you. He was obsessed with you and wanted to keep you all for himself. I figured he was the typical creep and suggested that he probably had you locked up in his house. We ditched school without him knowing, headed over to his house and boy were we shocked as hell. You were hooked up to an IV machine and there were medical supplies neatly organized. It was like a horror movie, Tetsu. You looked like you were on the verge of dying!"

"I thought Mido-chin was going to eat Kuro-chin," Murasakibara added, a serious expression on his usually bored face.

"Even Akashi thought Midorima had kidnapped you and stuck you in this room!" Aomine remarked with a chuckle. "He was ready to go back to the school and kill the poor guy."

"Of course, I had already suspected you guys," Midorima said, confident as ever. "I left the school and came back to the house; they were all sitting in the living room. It was the devil's circle, I tell you, Kuroko. An awful sight to see. Akashi had his scissors. Momoi took a rolling pin from the kitchen. Aomine, that stupid ganguro, had a butter knife. Kise had my spare glasses in his hand as well as my trophy. Murasakibara practically raided the snack cabinet, leaving nothing but trash in there."

"And you led them?" Kuroko incredulously stared at the red head who shrugged.

"Who even has an operation room in their house!" Aomine retorted. "That's why we were shocked as hell."

"Technically, it's just a really clean room with operation _equipment_. If you take a look at the hospital operation rooms, they're much fancier and well established than this. And, no, there are no illegal activities going on here. You can even ask my dad," Midorima explained. _But even I have no idea why he built this room._

"I believe you, Midorima-san. But when does Ogiwara-kun come into the story?" the bluenette inquired.

"Right before they were going to attack me; he entered the house-I have no idea where he came from- and stopped them from pouncing on me. He told them that you were attacked and that he brought you to my house, seeking help from my dad who happens to be a _doctor_," the green head answered, glaring at the fellow miracles.

Aomine scratched his head. "...Yeah, we kinda forgot about that."

Kuroko sighed. "Please don't jump to conclusions anymore, everyone. I don't want trouble happening because of me."

"Speaking of trouble," Momoi said. "You've been unconscious for roughly five days now, Tetsu-chan."

"Really? It feels like I've been dead."

The others sweat dropped. _Is that supposed to be a good thing?_

"Probably because you got shot in the arm, hit your head and, uh, just had a panic attack?" Aomine reminded.

Murasakibara nodded, looking concerned. "Kuro-chin was acting weird when asleep, but you're better now, right?"

The bluenette simply nodded, uncertain of what to say. She wasn't sure if she was fine.

"Dr. Midorima wasn't here, so Akashi-kun took care of the problem with Midorin's help. We waited in the living room," Momoi said.

Midorima crossed his arms. "But later Akashi kicked me out as well."

Kuroko gave the red-head a grateful look. She wouldn't want them seeing her in such a state anyway. The red-head nodded, accepting her gratitude.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to look at Dr. Midorima. He was a man with green hair, green eyes and glasses. The splitting image of his son except he was older. He was tall like his son, but the significant difference was their facial expressions. Unlike the younger one, the elder Midorima exuded a friendlier and more approachable aura. Kuroko wandered where Midorima got his tsundere qualities from.

"Good afternoon, Kuroko-san. It's good to see you awake," he greeted, walking into the room. The miracles sauntered out of the room, Akashi included, leaving them in privacy. The door shut as the doctor sat on a stool.

"How are you feeling, Kuroko-san?"

"Kinda stiff. My head feels dizzy. I'm drained. Exhausted."

He nodded, smiling sadly. "It's unfortunate for such a young girl like you to be shot in the arm."

Kuroko snuggled against the pillows. "Yeah." What else could she say?

"Ogiwara told me that your father went out of town."

Kuroko stared at the doctor, surprise evident on her face. "I didn't know that."

"He must've had some business to take care of, Kuroko-san."

"Kuroko's fine, Dr. Midorima. I feel like I'm my dad when you call me that."

He chuckled. "By the way, how is your father doing?"

"I honestly don't know how he's faring. I think we're both just trying to live and see the next day."

"I see. Well, I tried contacting him, but he didn't pick up. He must've visited someone in a rather interesting area."

Kuroko nodded. "Otou-san has an interesting group of friends. He never mentioned you though, Dr. Midorima."

"That would be my doing, Kuroko. I'm indebted to your father. He saved my life once and I promised to aide him with my skills; however, I wanted him to keep our relationship private. He's a respectable man, your father. He's always kept his words regarding our promise."

"That makes sense now," the bluenette muttered. _Otherwise, I would've known that Midorima was your son._

"Akashi recently informed me of your panic attack. Do you have them often?"

"No...it only happens when something severe happens." Kuroko felt vulnerable as she said this. She wasn't used to telling people her private matters.

"You suffered a shot to the arm. The night you came here, I removed the bullet and stitched up the wound. It'll take another week or two to heal. You had an external head injury, but it was nothing severe. There were no internal injuries. I applied some ointment on your head and bandaged it. Other than that, there's nothing else wrong."

Kuroko nodded, digesting the information.

"You may want to consider your mental health; I'm sure you're experiencing a lot of emotions right now, Kuroko. I'm willing to help you. Remember your friends are here for you," the doctor reminded, observing the silent bluenette.

"You can stay here unless you want to stay with another one of your friends, Kuroko. If you decide to stay at another friend's place, please come back frequently for check ups. I'd like to keep an eye on your injuries. It's the most I can do for you."

The doctor patted the girl's shoulder. "And please don't do anything reckless; you don't have to face this alone."

The bluenette's head lowered, her long hair hid her face. She bit her lip, trying not to cry yet. The man smiled softly and left, leaving her alone. He knew she wanted some alone time to think and process things. That was simply human nature.

Tears streamed down the girl's face. She sat up straight and covered her mouth with a hand, trying not to sob. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face into the blanket. She didn't hear the door softly open for she was too absorbed in her emotions, something she rarely showed or even let herself feel.

Akashi stood beside the girl who hugged herself tightly, her tiny frame shaking in silence. He had never felt sad for anyone and yet, here he was feeling sad for a girl he barely knew. He rubbed her back, copying what his mother used to do when he was a little child.

Kuroko stopped crying and looked at the person. "Akashi-kun?"

"You can cry, Tetsuna. I sent the others outside the house. Dr. Midorima had an appointment to attend."

The red head's eyes widened in surprise when slim arms wrapped around him tightly. He sat on the bed, positioning himself closer to her so she didn't have to stretch too much. She buried her face against his chest, tears soaking his shirt. She let out a sad cry and sobbed, the painful emotions clear in her voice.

Akashi stroked her long hair, remembering how his mom did it. She touched him with gentle strokes, full of care and love. "Tetsuna, Dr. Midorima has a point. You don't have to face this alone." _As you probably have been doing for such a long time. _

He stiffened when the girl cried even harder. _Did I say something wrong?_

He relaxed when she finally settled down, drifting into a peaceful sleep this time. He gently tried to pry her arms away but found them tightly locked around his form. _I did not expect this. _He silently sat, holding her in his arms. He couldn't see her tear stained face because she was glued to his shirt, but he could see the white bandages through her parted hair. He wondered what happened for her to receive such an injury on the head.

Despite his lack of knowledge about the bluenette, the red head was confident; he knew he'd discover the truth all in due time.

* * *

><p>By the time Ogiwara returned back to the Midorima property, it was already evening. The green-haired miracle was standing outside on the porch with his arms crossed. He informed, "Kuroko woke up in the afternoon. She fell back asleep though."<p>

Midorima watched the guy's face soften and relax at the good news. Ogiwara ascended the stairs and stood on the porch, gratitude clear on his face. "Thank you."

The tsundere coughed and looked the other way. _What a sincere thank you._ He composed himself, clearing his throat. "My father won't be home until tomorrow. He has operations to take care of at the hospital. Anyways, Akashi wanted to talk with you. I hope you don't mind having an audience."

Ogiwara quirked his brow, confused for a second, and nodded, almost forgetting about the other miracles. "I see. They're still here."

Midorima nodded. "They've been sleeping here for the past two days. It's getting annoying now."

Ogiwara laughed, patting the taller guy on the back. As they entered the house, he assured, "No worries. It's all good. I'm actually quite glad Tetsuna has friends like you guys. She's always been a soloist if you get what I mean."

Midorima stared at Ogiwara as he took off his shoes in the foyer. The green head did the same and slipped on some slippers. "Has Kuroko always been like that?"

A sad smile appeared on Ogiwara's face as they walked to the living room. "Yeah. She's a tough one. Doesn't really show you her true self. I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"If what?!" Kise exclaimed, sticking his face into the newcomer's face. The copycat nodded, waiting eagerly with expectation. "Yeah. What were you saying about Kurokocchi?"

Ogiwara leaned back and Midorima shoved his hand in the blonde's face, pushing him back.

"Rude as always, Kise," the green head spat out.

"I was just curious, Midorimacchi!" the copycat defended. He looked at Ogiwara and said, "What were you saying about Kurokocchi though?"

"Oh, right. It wouldn't be surprising if she lied to you about somethings."

"What do you mean?" Momoi asked, sitting on the couch between Aomine and Murasakibara.

Ogiwara sat on a stool, leaning against the wall for support. "Tetsuna's good at misdirecting attention from her. She's fabricated plenty of cover stories to keep a low profile. That doesn't mean she's a bad person, so please don't distance yourself from her...She's just off in her own world most of the time."

"And are you going to tell us about her world?" Aomine asked.

Ogiwara opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. Akashi, sitting on a recliner, tilted his head. "What's holding you back from telling us?"

Ogiwara shook his head, chuckling a bit. The miracles stared at him as if he was crazy.

He looked at them, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. I just don't want Tetsuna mad at me; she'd kill me if she found out that I told you guys about her private matters."

Aomine and the others tried to imagine a livid Kuroko but they just couldn't. Asides from the brief moments when she released her temper, the bluenette was almost always calm and soft-spoken. She always carried a stoic and unreadable expression, but now they were beginning to wonder if it was just a mask. What was the real Kuroko like?

"I don't want Kuro-chin to get mad," Murasakibara expressed, shaking his head. "If Kuro-chin doesn't want to tell us, then don't tell us."

Ogiwara nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow, Murasakibaracchi, you're actually being considerate for once!"

"Because it's Kuro-chin."

Momoi agreed, "We should respect her wishes then. I don't want to create a gap between us."

"So, we still don't know anything about Kurokocchi then?"

"Then tell us how you know Tetsuna."

Ogiwara stared at the red head. _Ah. He found a loophole. Tetsuna, just what kind of people did you befriend?_

"I suppose I could tell you, but don't expect to hear too much about Tetsuna," Ogiwara warned. He crossed his arms, getting into a comfortable position. "We met during middle school. She transferred to my school mid-year, but I never saw her at school. Her dad knew my uncle; one day, I came home from school and she was sitting in the kitchen with them. That's when we were introduced to each other."

"And?" Kise prodded, sitting on the carpet with his legs crossed. He was like a kindergartener during story time.

"Well, she didn't talk much. She was pretty much expressionless at the time."

Aomine snorted. "Sounds just like Tetsu."

"Yeah. She'd always sit under the tree by herself," Ogiwara said, shaking his head. "Basketball really helped her though. She finally got some sunlight, too."

"Basketball?" Momoi phrased. "You played with Tetsu-chan?"

Ogiwara grinned, brightening up. "Yeah. I was the one who introduced her to basketball. Don't tell me you guys are basketball junkies too?"

Midorima raised a brow, questioning, "Basketball junkies?"

"You play basketball?" Ogiwara re-worded in an uncertain intonation.

"Yep, we're on the school basketball team!" Kise answered. He pointed at Aomine. "He's the ace."

He pointed at Murasakibara. "Defense shield."

Stuck his tongue at Midorima. "Likes to do long shots."

Winked at Momoi. "She's the manager and our analyst."

He jutted out his chin in Akashi's direction. "Captain."

"And you?" Ogiwara asked.

Kise proudly put a hand to his chest and Aomine said, "He's the copycat."

Murasakibara shook his head. "Se-chin's the mascot."

"Liar!" Kise pointed at the giant. "Don't believe him."

"So you're the copycat?" Ogiwara questioned, confused.

Momoi held a hand in the air, explaining, "Ki-chan's ability his to copy his opponent's move after one look."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Why thank you!"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Now he's even more puffed up."

"What do you mean basketball helped Tetsuna?" Akashi said, steering them back to the main topic.

Ogiwara's face morphed into a serious expression as he answered, "At the time, she seemed to be lonely and depressed. So when I introduced basketball to her, I think it really took her mind off whatever she was thinking about. She actually smiled once when we were playing."

Akashi crossed his leg, looking like an emperor on his golden throne. "Are you the reason why she stopped playing basketball?"

Ogiwara narrowed his brown eyes. _How close is this guy to Tetsuna?_

The other miracles remained quiet and rigid in their seats, sensing the tense atmosphere as the two males stared at each other. Kise gulped. He swore he could see lightening shoot from their eyes, clashing in the center. Aomine crossed his arms, amused with the scene. _But what the hell is Akashi talking about?_

Ogiwara relaxed. "I didn't think she'd stop playing, not until her dad told me a while ago."

"And how long was that?" the red head inquired.

"About two years ago."

"When did she stop playing basketball?"

Ogiwara gave the red head a pointed look. "You're asking a lot of questions."

Before Akashi could reply, there was a crashing sound. Ogiwara was the first one on his feet. He ran out of the room with Akashi hot on his heels. The others hurried after the duo, running up the stairs.

Ogiwara opened the room, finding it unlit. He could hear Kuroko's frantic breaths and flipped the switch, lighting up the room. The bluenette was sitting on her bed, her hands shaking as she stared at the shattered vase on the floor. There were flowers underneath the shards.

"Tetsuna," Ogiwara said, walking around the mess. He rounded the bed and cautiously held his hands up. He watched her warily and softly soothed, "It's just me, Ogiwara."

Her eyes were wide, full of fear, but there was a dull glaze to her stare. Akashi stood in front of the door, watching the two interact. The others stood outside the room with their heads sticking into the room, worried and confused for the bluenette's terrified state.

Ogiwara slowly stretched his hand to her. "Tets-"

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, slapping his hand away. She scooted back to the headboard of the bed, trying to put distance between them. A frightened look appeared on her face as she held the pillow in front of her, shielding herself.

Ogiwara frowned. "Tetsuna. Did you have-"

"I hate it," she murmured, hiding her face behind the pillow. "I hate it."

Akashi watched the scene, confused. What was she talking about?

Ogiwara face palmed, comprehending her statement. He glanced at the broken vase and crushed flowers. She hated the smell of flowers. He walked back to the mess, kneeling down. He asked Midorima, "Can I get something to clean this up?"

Midorima entered the room, took out a hand-sized broom and a dust pan from the cabinet, and began to clean up the mess with Ogiwara. Meanwhile, Aomine whispered to the others, "I've never seen Tetsu so scared before."

Momoi nodded. "I know. It's so sad."

Kise sniffed. "Yeah."

"Why did Kuro-chin break the vase?" Murasakibara said.

"It's best not to approach Tetsuna for the time being," instructed Akashi. He narrowed his eyes, staring at Ogiwara. _He knows her secret. _

"Sorry about the vase," Ogiwara said. Midorima shook his head. "We should've been more cautious."

The green head stood up and Ogiwara added, "...don't bring flowers near her for the time being."

Midorima nodded, but even he wondered why the guy said that. Did Kuroko not like flowers?

The miracles walked away from the room, leaving Ogiwara to comfort the distraught bluenette.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep! Latest chapter! Loved reading your guys' reviews! Tomorrow's Monday and my 4 day break's practically over, so I'll be updating less often now :'(

My thoughts: Writing the beginning half of this chapter was really interesting for me. I tried to get things from Kuroko's perspective. In the beginning, the chapter starts out with the night where Ogiwara and her show up at Midorima's house. She begins to fall unconscious and transitions into a dream(maybe nightmare for her) consisting of past experiences. There's a mixture of fear and memories at play.

Mmm...what else... oh! I originally wasn't going to make Kuroko have a dream and freak out but then I was listening to Linkin Park's songs _Somewhere I Belong_ and _Leave Out All the Rest,_ and then the plot for this chapter popped up in my head. Just had to do it. It turned out better than I expected._  
><em>

**InsanityOwl**: How do I update so fast? Well, my friend, let me tell you something. For these past days, my mind has been imagining things non-stop. I am so serious. I've been on a writing frenzy for a while now, which basically means that I stay cooped up in my apartment and write all day long...okay, well, maybe not _all_ day long, but I do spend a good portion of my days typing chapters while listening to music. **#NOLIFE! ...**for several days. ^-^

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 15: He Caught Himself<em>

The next morning as the miracles and Ogiwara were eating breakfast, they heard Midorima talking on the phone with his dad. The green head sighed, standing in the corner of the dining room. He shifted his weight onto another leg. "Yes, she's awake...she had a fit yesterday night...no, I don't know why...I'll see what I can do. Okay, bye."

The green head shut the phone, turning to look at the others. He said, "Eavesdropping? How rude."

Ogiwara chuckled and Aomine shrugged. "Hey, we _are_ in the same room, four eyes."

"Ganguro." Midorima headed out the room, grabbing a tray of breakfast and some medicine. "I'll be in Kuroko's room if you need me and don't fight. I'll kick you out the house, no hesitation."

Kise saluted the green head. "Yes, sir!"

Midorima ascended the stairs, wondering how he would approach the girl. This was his first time handling a patient. He knew he'd have to overcome this since he intended on becoming a doctor. He resolved himself, thinking, _if father can do it, so can I. _

He knocked on the door, letting the bluenette prepare herself. There was no response. With one hand balancing the tray, he used his other hand to slowly open the door. The curtains were halfway open, letting the morning light beam into the room. He walked to the overbed table and gently placed the tray of food down. He had his back to the silent bluenette.

After Ogiwara had finally calmed the girl down last night, he left the room at her request. No one dared to bother her after that. No one came to see her before breakfast this morning either. They didn't want to trigger her panicky state.

Midorima turned around, pushing the overbed table closer to the girl. He finally got a good look at the bluenette and was rendered speechless. Her normally straight hair was messy and frizzy, strands of her hair sticking out in odd directions. It wasn't the bed hair kind of messy; it was the kind of messy where you had raked your hands through your hair so many times. She looked like she got a good dosage of static electricity.

Underneath her dull blue eyes were dark semi circles. Her gaze was bland. Her face, blank. Her body, limp. Overall, she looked like a lifeless doll.

Midorima blinked. "Kuroko?"

Blue eyes shifted, staring at him. Her stare made him feel eerie. It was like those horror movies where the doll comes alive. He cleared his throat. _Kuroko is human._ "Did you not sleep last night?"

"Couldn't sleep." Those dull orbs looked away from him.

"I brought you some breakfast, Kuroko," he said, pushing the minature table closer to her.

"Is it poisoned?" her monotone voice inquired.

He ceased moving and gave her an odd look. "Why would I poison your food?"

Her eyes lowered, staring at the metal frame at the end of her bed. She was sitting up right in her bed with her blankets covering her lower body. Her pillows supported her back. "I don't know," was all she said.

Midorima quirked a brow. Why was she suddenly on the defense? "...Have you been poisoned before, Kuroko?"

A bitter smile graced her lips. "Once."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"How do you think I'm alive," she answered.

Midorima nodded, understanding her reply. "Was it food poisoning?"

She nodded. "By one of _them._"

He stared at her with confusion. Who was 'them'? He pushed the overbed table to her. "Take your time eating, Kuroko."

He was about to leave when he heard her softly say, "Am I a bad person?"

He turned back around to look at her. "Why do you say that, Kuroko?"

She stared at the food in front of her. "Well, am I?"

He crossed his arms. "You've done me no harm, Kuroko."

She nodded. "Do you not like me, Midorima-san?"

He raised both his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Is that why I call you 'Midorima-san'?" she said. It seemed like she was talking to herself. "I only bring trouble to people, don't I?"

The green head walked over and placed a hand on her head. He avoided eye contact with her, looking at the wall behind her, as he said, "_I_ wanted you to call me that because it made me feel good." There. He finally said it.

"What are you trying to say?"

He sighed. "I'm saying, Kuroko, that you're my friend."

She looked up at him, noticing the irked expression on his face. "You really are a tsundere."

"Hn." He crossed his arms again, standing next to her. "Eat."

She stared at the breakfast meal, a somber expression on her face. "Sorry for breaking the vase, Midorima-san."

"Midorima-_kun_'s fine."

For once there was actually emotion in her face. A look of surprise crossed her face as she stared at him, blue eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

She looked back at her food and hesitantly tested, "...Midorima-kun." A tiny smile appeared on her lips. She looked at him with the tiny smile and he blinked, feeling his heart pound. _I'm doing a pretty good job, aren't I?_

"The vase?" she questioned again, her smile fading away.

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. I shouldn't have broke it."

"You're right," he said. He dared to ask, "So why did you?"

"...I didn't like the smell."

"Vases don't smel-_oh_," he said, catching onto her implication. "You don't like the smell of flowers."

The bluenette remained silent, picking at her food. He watched her, slightly annoyed with her actions. He couldn't help but say, "Don't pick at your food."

She stared at him, her eyes tearing up. He stumbled back in shock. _Oh god, what did I do? Akashi's gonna kill me. _

Kuroko let out a brief, dry laugh as her nimble fingers touched her cheeks. "H-huh? W-why am I crying?"

The tsundere nodded, clearly uncomfortable. Did patients cry as well? He made a mental note to prepare himself for such situations. "I'd like to know that as well, Kuroko."

She wiped the tears away using the back of her hand. Her voice was hoarse as she stuttered, "S-sorry. I d-don't know what-"

She rapidly rubbed her watery eyes with balled fists. "T-they won't stop."

Midorima rubbed the back of his neck as the girl tried to stop crying. "Was it something I said?"

Watery blue eyes now widened. A look of recognition appeared on her face. She placed her hands beside her. Tears continued to cascade down her pale face and drop off her chin. "I understand now."

He cocked his head, trying to ignore her tears. "What?"

Her lips formed a half-smile. "My mom used to say that to me."

"Oh." Midorima wasn't sure if he should apologize or not. It wasn't like he meant to trigger her memory about her mom. He was just stating his thoughts. He awkwardly stood there as she sat. There was a tint of red around her eyes now.

"Did you want some ice for the-"

Kuroko shook her head. "It's fine, Midorima-kun."

"Alright then. I'll be back later. I have to check on the kids."

"Kids?"

Midorima pointed at the door. "I mean the others."

"I understand."

He left the room, wondering if she wanted him to stay. Should he have stayed?

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking, Midorin," Momoi said, batting her eyelashes at the green head. "That we take Tetsu-chan outside. You know for some fresh air?"<p>

He shook his head, standing in the living room. "No."

"Aww, why, Midorimacchi!"

"Because she's still recovering."

"But it's almost been a week now," Aomine remarked. "I wanna go outside."

"No one's stopping you," Midorima replied. He crossed his arms. "In fact, I'd be pleased to escort you out of the house."

Aomine smirked. "Nevermind. I think I'll stay, just for _your_ sake, four eyes."

"I don't need you, ganguro."

"_Sure_, you don't."

"I'm staying here. Mido-chin can't have Kuro-chin for himself."

"Yeah, Murasakibaracchi's right!" Kise agreed. "He just wants to keep Kurokocchi all for himself!"

Midorima looked at Akashi. "You don't believe them, do you?"

Akashi shook his head. "You're practically her doctor for now, Shintaro."

"Finally. Someone understands me."

"I'll be watching you," the red head said. "Shintaro."

The green head sighed. "Absurd, illogical and distrustful people."

Ogiwara walked back into the living room, pointing in the direction of Kuroko's room. "Um, did Tetsuna cry when you were in the room? Her eyes were kind of red."

"WHAT!" most of the miracles exclaimed, eyeing the green head viciously. Midorima glared at the oblivious Ogiwara who held his hands up in the air, confused. He merely asked a question. It's not like he intentionally wanted the green head killed in his own house.

Akashi wore a smug smirk. "I believe there's a reason to be 'distrustful' as you put it, Shintaro."

"There's a misunderstanding," the green head said. "I accidentally made Kuroko cry when-"

"YOU_ made_ her cry!" they shouted in sync. Well, all of them except for Akashi. He just watched the green head try to save himself from their wrath.

"Let. Me," Midorima said, dodging Kise's flying leg. He headlocked the model and huffed. Fighting wasn't his cup of tea. That'd be Kise and Aomine's cup of tea. He finished with an annoyed huff of air, "Explain."

Seeing Akashi stare at him pointedly, Aomine lowered the fire iron in his hand. "Fine. I'll give you a minute before I kill you."

After Midorima explained to them what happened with Kuroko, the others sat down and rested in peace. Aomine put the iron stick back by the fireplace and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Whew! I really thought I had to avenge Tetsu by killing you, Midorima."

"I think you should get out of here before you get sent to jail," the green head retorted, clearly upset that his friends easily and quickly turned against him.

Aomine laughed. "Nah. That won't happen. I promise. I won't resort to violence anymore."

"Speaking of violence," Momoi murmured. "Ki-chan, you were quick to hit Midorin!"

The copycat laughed nervously. "What can I say? I'm really fond of Kurokocchi, so when I heard him say that he made her cry, I-"

"I said I _accidentally_ made her cry!" the green head reminded. "Get your ears checked, people!"

"_Right_," Kise said, rolling his eyes, and continued telling his story.

"No more violence please," the pinkette said, concluding the topic. "I don't think Tetsu-chan wants you guys fighting. Let's just all try to be like Muk-kun."

The giant was currently in the kitchen, chugging down a bag of chips. He looked at them with confusion. "Huh?"

Kise looked away from the chewing giant. His face contorted with disgust. "Uh?...NO."

"Okay, okay, okay," Momoi said, hands in front of herself as she tried to calm down the model. "Just no more violence. Let's make a pact then."

They all reached forward, putting their hands together, as they stood in a circle. Akashi merely sat in the recliner and watched as they chanted, following the manager's leading voice, "We promise not to-"

"Midorima-kun was right. This really is the devil's circle," a feminine voice stated somewhere behind them.

The circle of teens quickly dispersed at the sound Kuroko's voice. Aomine, Kise and Momoi leapt onto the couch with frightful shouts, hugging each other. Ogiwara stumbled back in surprise, his arm almost hit Midorima in the face. The green head dodged, sliding to his right, and suddenly fell. He lost his footing, due to an empty bag of chips lying on the floor, and landed on the sitting Akashi's laps.

Murasakibara soon entered the room, standing next to the bluenette. With his head tilted, he asked, "What's with all the noise?"

"MURASAKIBARA!" Midorima shouted. He was utterly embarassed. First of all, he was sitting on Akashi's lap. What was he? A girl? Did he look like one? NO! Secondly, he tripped over a chip bag, an _empty_ one too. Who fell over such a stupid thing like that! His face was flushed. He glared at the purple head who shrugged, looking confused.

The whole room fell silent. The other miracles kept their mouths shut. No one moved a single muscle. Heck, even Akashi himself was shocked to see the green head explode with anger. Midorima Shintaro, the tsundere, did not shout. He _never_ shouted.

Kise blinked. He always thought that Midorima was too much of a tsundere to shout, but he always knew the green head was quick to get angry and annoyed, especially if his pride was on the line.

Aomine gulped. Yes, the ganguro _actually _gulped out of fear. Where did the tsundere Midorima go? Who was this man in front of him and what in the world was going on? Why was Kuroko out of her bed?

The glowering Midorima pushed himself off Akashi's lap. He stood up, ready to stomp over to the giant, when all of a sudden, there was a melodic laugh. All eyes landed on the laughing Kuroko who covered her mouth with a hand. Her muffled laughs were still audible and Midorima crossed his arms, forgetting about Murasakibara.

"What's so funny, Kuroko?"

The blunette held a finger up in the air, still laughing, and stepped behind the giant. "Hide me for a second, Murasakibara-kun."

A smile appeared on his face as he complied with a nod. _I get to hide Kuro-chin. Yay! _Akashi and the rest stared at each other with peculiar expressions. They were glad she was laughing but for some odd reason, something felt off. Dangerously off.

Ogiwara narrowed his eyes, thinking to himself.

Seconds later the girl reappeared next to Murasakibara. She smiled at them. The teens had to stop and remind themselves to breathe. Kuroko Tetsuna was actually smiling. Unfortunately for them, Midorima had to ruin the moment with his question. "What's so funny, Kuroko?"

She clasped her hands behind her back and tilted her head. "You were so cute, Midorima-kun! Do it again. Sit on his lap."

"Am I a dog?" he retorted with a scoff. He couldn't believe she was telling him to reenact the scene. What foolishness.

Kise narrowed his eyes at the bluenette. The green and white striped shirt she wore was baggy; it ran all the way to her mid-thighs. He assumed she had shorts underneath because her legs were bare. "Are you wearing Midorimaachi's clothes, Kurokocchi?"

The bluenette looked down at her attire. She nodded happily as she spread her arms out wide, modeling the clothes to her audience. "Yep! Midorima-kun's clothes feel nice!" She buried her face into the collar of the shirt. "Mmm...smells nice too~"

Aomine's eyes widened. "She is not Tetsu. Tetsu doesn't act cute like that." He shook his head.

Momoi pursed her lips. "Yeah, Dai-chan's right. Tetsu-chan doesn't act so obviously...adorable!"

"She's like a child," Kise murmured, his gold eyes locked onto her petite size.

Before the pinkette could run over and squeeze the hell out of the bluenette, Aomine and Kise pinned her down. The pinkette struggled to get them off her. She wanted to hug Kuroko. Now.

"What are you doing! We don't even know if she's safe to be around, Satsuki!" Aomine muttered, eyeing the bluenette who was happily talking with Murasakibara. He looked at Momoi who ceased writhing around on the ground. "Do you want her to get scared shitless again?"

Momoi shook her head. She sat up once they released her and stared at the chatty bluenette. She cried out in frustration, "But why Muk-kun? Why not me?" She wailed and pounded her fists on the carpet.

Murasakibara patted the girl's head, ruffling her hair. "Ah. Kuro-chin. Your hair's wet."

The bluenette nodded, looking like a happy child as she stared up at him adorably. "Yeah. I just took a shower."

"What?" Midorima said. "When?"

Kuroko cocked her head. Her large blue eyes were shiny as she thought. "...after Ogiwara-kun came to visit me."

"I thought I heard the water running," Murasakibara muttered, chewing on a piece of vanilla candy. He didn't notice the girl watching him eat.

"Wait, why were you in her room?" Aomine asked, looking at Ogiwara.

"I went to check on her," Ogiwara replied, eyeing the bluenette with uncertainty. Something was wrong. She was perfectly normal when he was talking with her earlier.

"Kurokocchi, you didn't happen to hit your head in the shower did you?" Kise asked, noticing her odd behavior as well.

Kuroko pouted. "No."

"Kuroko, you need to get new bandages," Midorima said. "Now."

The girl ignored his statement. She looked back at Murasakibara and pointed at his candy. Her blue orbs silently pleaded as she said, "Can I have some?"

"Sure, Kuro-chin~" He was surprised to see her tiptoe, place both her tiny hands on his arm, and take a bite from his vanilla candy bar. She gave the candy a final lick as she stepped away, a finger brushing her supple lips.

"K-kuro-chin?" stuttered the giant with surprise.

The bluenette looked back at him and smiled cutely. "Oh. Did I eat too much of your candy?"

He shook his head, his cheeks growing warm. "That...Kuro-chin...me-"

"INDIRECT KISS!" Momoi exclaimed, standing up now. She pointed at the duo and shook her head. "Nooo~! Tetsu-chan's supposed to be innocent. Muk-kun, you've tainted her now! Nooo~"

Kise and Aomine held the girl back before she could attack the giant.

Ogiwara tapped Midorima on the shoulder. "You didn't happen to give her medicine, did you?"

"Of course, I did. She ate it with her breakfast."

All eyes were on the brown-haired teen who face-palmed. "Now it all makes sense."

"What?" Kise demanded. "What makes sense?"

Akashi stood up, instantly catching on to the problem. "Tetsuna's odd behavior, Ryota. It's because of the medicine."

Ogiwara nodded. "It's like a side effect. Her attitude changes and she becomes... a bit more..._different_."

"What do you mean?" Momoi asked.

Ogiwara shut his eyes, looking away, and pointed in the bluenette's direction. Kuroko was currently hugging Murasakibara, her tiny arms wrapped around his waist. She pouted at him, stomping her little feet. "I want some more!"

"K-kurokocchi?" Kise spat out. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He looked at Ogiwara. "She's acting lik a kid now!"

He nodded and said in an ominous tone, "_For now_."

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked.

"Perhaps you should look over there?" Ogiwara suggested, cringing at the sight before them.

Akashi's hands curled into a fist when he saw Midorima sitting on the sofa with Kuroko comfortably on his lap. She fiddled around with his glasses and soon put it on, giving him a seductive wink. One of her hands connected to the back of his neck, holding his face still. Her other hand slowly creeped up his chest to his shoulder and then to the side of his throat. Her finger traced his jawline as she purred, "Mi-do-rima-kun~"

Midorima stiffened as her face leaned closer to his. Her once dull blue eyes were now a radiant sky blue. She smiled at him, bringing her lips closer to his. She looked like a naughty teacher with his glasses on. Her long, wet hair dripped water on the sofa. Retracting her finger from his face, she put it on her own lips. "Just. One. Little. Kiss. Ne?"

He shook his head, keeping his hands trapped behind his back. "Akashi's gonna kill me if you do that, Kuroko."

She pouted, her finger touching his lips again. She didn't want the green head dead and sadly said, "Okaaay~"

She hopped off his laps and spun around to look at the others. She placed a hand on her hip and copied the green head's signature move, tapping the center of her glasses. She greeted, "Ohayou~" with a wave of wiggling fingers.

Kise coughed, bringing a clenched hand to his chest, and Aomine looked the other way, both trying to hide their reactions. Akashi would seriously beat the shit out of them if he caught them ogling her. Momoi's face was flushed. Oddly enough, she found herself kind of attracted to the bluenette.

Ogiwara sighed. "She's gonna be like this 'till the medicine wears out."

"I wish you would've told me this sooner," Midorima muttered, still sitting on the couch. He looked drained.

"What do we do with her then?" Kise asked, eyeing the bluenette who was excitedly chatting with Momoi. Now, she was a normal girl. They were talking about shopping and getting their nails done together. They suddenly hugged each other excitedly, agreeing on something, and jumped up and down.

"Don't do anything she wants you to do," Akashi ordered. "When she snaps out of this phase, she'll be furious at herself and most likely embarrassed."

Ogiwara nodded. "I second that. Trust me. I've seen the backlash of her side effect."

"Why? What did she do when she was back to normal?" Kise asked.

"She pretty much locked herself in her room. If she wasn't inside her room, she was practically invisible. You would never see her or meet her unless she showed herself. She's just really good at avoiding people when she wants to," Ogiwara replied, nonchalant.

"Considering her low presence, that's a no brainer," Aomine muttered. They watched the bluenette childishly play with Momoi and Murasakibara.

"So she constantly changes personalities. Is there anything else we should know?" Midorima asked.

Ogiwara shook his head. "That's it. Just be careful. She's weird when she's in this phase. She might say something mean to you or pull a prank on you or cling onto you or try to kiss you or hit you or-"

"Alright, alright," Aomine muttered with a wave of his hand. "We get the idea."

* * *

><p>Kise blinked. "K-kurokocchi? What did you just say?"<p>

"You heard me," the bluenette said in a cold voice. She had her arms crossed as she stood, staring at him with a disgusted expression. Kise was sitting on the carpet. One moment, she was a kid and now she was some sort of mature, cold-hearted person.

"I saw you sitting in the library with Aomine-kun." She turned her body, fully facing him now. "You guys were talking about sex. Well, did you really have sex with the girl?"

He sweat-dropped and tried to tell her to hush her voice. Even though the others were in the kitchen making lunch, they could probably overhear the conversation.

"Well?" she asked again. She sighed. "It's not nice to play with girls like that. You could really hurt their feelings."

He nodded, still not answering her. She slammed a foot on the sofa and asked him again, "Did you have sex with the girl?"

He gulped and shook his head. "N-no."

Her angry expression faded away and she situated herself next to him, sitting on her knees. Her blue eyes softened. "Kise-kun, why did you say that to Aomine-kun then?"

He looked away, scowling. "Well, Aominecchi's always talking about girls and boobs, so I had to say something like that."

Kuroko criss crossed her legs now, listening attentively. She twirled her long hair around a finger as she said in a softer tone, "You don't have to make up things, Kise-kun. As much as Aomine-kun is a pervert and a porno-freak, even he has standards when it comes to friendship. You don't have to impress him with sex."

Kise's gold eyes grew blurry with tears. He nodded, sniffling, and flung himself onto the girl. He wailed, "Kurokocchiiii~! You're such a nice girl!"

He hugged her and she patted him on the back in a comforting manner. "You're not that bad yourself, Kise-kun."

He released her, staring at the bluenette. He was dumbfounded. _She's never said something like this to me before!_

Kuroko smiled. "I feel like your my little brother, Kise-kun."

Kise curled into a little ball, hiding himself in a dark corner now. "I just got brother-zoned. Noooo~"

"Tetsu-chan!" Momoi called out, somewhere in the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!"

Kuroko's eyes lit up and she hurried away. "Coming!"

Stuck in his own world, Kise shuddered in the cold blizzard. He wailed to himself, "Brother? Me? Whyyyyy!"

* * *

><p>"GAAAAH!" Aomine cried out, clutching his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking in pain. He shook his head, trying to calm himself down before he lashed out at the bluenette sitting next to him. He had a hand clutching the side of his face when he turned to look at her again.<p>

"Why did you hit me, Tetsu!"

The bluenette crossed her arms. Her eyes glaring at him. "You ate my sandwich, Aomine-kun. Ogiwara-kun made it for me."

"But did you have to punch me?" he challenged.

She shrugged. "I did it out of instincts."

Ogiwara sighed. "I warned you. She hits people when she's in this phase. Don't expect her to hold back."

Kuroko looked at her friend. "What are you talking about, Ogiwara-kun?"

He shook his head. She wouldn't understand or believe him if he explained it to her. "Nothing."

Aomine continued eating his lunch and mumbled, "I miss the old Tetsu."

"Nonsense, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said in a sweet voice. "I'm right next to you."

His shoulders drooped. Kuroko was not a violent person. At least, not _his_ Kuroko or so that's what he thought.

* * *

><p>"No!" the bluenette rejected, stubborn. She was sitting on her bed in her room, swinging her feet childishly. "I don't wanna!"<p>

Midorima looked the other way. He didn't like a complaining Kuroko. _Why do I have to wrap her bandages?_ He didn't like being her 'doctor' now. He was practically dealing with a kid!

"Kuroko, I need to re-wrap your injuries," he said sternly. She scooted away from him and scowled; the green head found her looking like a puppy who tried to look menacing but could only look cute.

She replied, "I'm all good now. I don't need bandages."

He shook his head. "No. You need to wear them."

She pouted and gave him the pleading puppy look. The tsundere coughed and looked the other way. _Must not fall for such a trick. Need to do my job. Control. Control. _

"Shintaro," Akashi said, standing by the door. He heard the two arguing and decided to check up on them. He figured the bluenette was going to throw a tantrum, but he didn't think Midorima wouldn't be able to handle it. The guy was pretty much independent, but Kuroko seemed to be an odd exception...for everyone actually. Everyone wanted a piece of her. She tended to get away with things.

"Akashi," Midorima greeted, sounding partly relieved and jutted his head in the girl's direction. He stalked over to the red head and pressed the roll of bandages against his hands. He said, only loud enough for the red head to hear, "I'll leave her in your care. You're the last hope."

Akashi smirked. "Desperate pretty much?"

"You have no idea how long we've been going at this."

The red head gave him an amused stare. "I know everything, Shintaro. You've been in here for an hour, thirty minutes, and fifty-two seconds now."

The green head stared at him questioningly. "Were you guys keeping track?"

"Just me. The others are watching a movie," Akashi said.

Midorima exited and shut the door. Kuroko swung her legs and stared at the red head, whom she had not had a chance to interact with yet, as he locked the door. She cocked her head. "Akashi-kun?"

The red head turned to look at the bluenette, wary of her current personality. "Tetsuna, you need to wear your bandages."

She crossed her arms, slightly wincing at the sudden pain, and shook her head. "Nope. Not gonna do that."

He leaned against the door. "If you think you can disobey me, Tetsuna, you're dead wrong."

"Like I care?" she retorted, staring at the wall.

He walked over and firmly, but not harshly gripped her wrist. "No more fooling around, Tetsuna. You need to wrap your injuries."

"I'm not gonna fall on my head again," she muttered, yanking her hand away from him. She scooted even further away. "So, I don't need to wrap my injuries."

"Did you even fall on your head?"

She grinned, giving him a sly look. "No. I head-butted some guy."

"A head butt?"

"What else could I do?" she said, fiddling with her fingers. "I couldn't move my arms so I had to hit him with my head."

"Which knocked you out cold for several days," Akashi finished.

She nodded. "True."

Without saying another word, Akashi unrolled the bandage and stepped closer to her, positioning himself between her parted legs. He leaned towards her, his upper body hovering over the bluenette. He gingerly touched her hair, moving it out the way so he could properly wrap the white bandages around her forehead.

Kuroko remained silent as she listened to her heartbeat. She put a hand over her chest where the heart lied and cocked her head. _Why's it beating so fast?_ She inclined her head and found herself face to face with his shirt. She shut her eyes and inhaled his scent. _He smells nice._

As Akashi was nearly done wrapping the bandages around her head, he felt her face pressed against his chest. _Did she fall asleep? _He was about to pull back when her legs clamped around his waist. Hands gripped the upper part of his arms. He stiffened for a second and relaxed when he remembered it was only Tetsuna. He looked down at her, seeing ocean blue orbs peering up at him. And that was when he knew he made a mistake. He shouldn't have relaxed underneath her hold.

A devious smile appeared on her pink lips. "Akashi-kun~"

"Tetsuna, release me. I need to wrap your arm now," he said, voice detached of emotions.

She shook her head playfully. "I don't want to."

He simply stared at her with a look that would've sent a normal person running away. Instead, Kuroko winked back at him, enticed by the look; with one hand, she gripped his angular chin and every other second, she'd turn his face and observe the master piece in front of her. As she assessed his face in a studious manner, she hummed to herself, "Mmm~"

"What?"

She smiled. "Akashi-kun's a hottie."

The red head blanched. Now, he knew for sure that it was wrong of him to relax under her touch. This was not Kuroko Tetsuna. She did not say such... interesting things. He had to remind himself to keep his guard up.

Kuroko laughed in amusement. "What's the matter, Akashi-kun? Never been praised by a girl before?"

"It's actually the contrary."

She tilted her head, making her long hair part and expose her milky-white neck. "Then what's with the face?"

"Just surprised. That's all."

She shrugged, deciding not to waste time talking about his reaction, and pulled him closer to her. She stared at him, a glint of mischief in her eyes. He towered over her, standing with his back curved. He had one hand locked in hers and the other one pressed against the bed, keeping him balanced.

"I didn't get to finish having fun with Midorima-kun earlier," she said, her voice hushed.

Akashi narrowed his eyes, remembering the scene in his head. The green head had her on his laps, had her touching his face, his upper body and almost, _almost_ had her connect their lips in a kiss. His blood boiled at the thought, but he didn't dare show his emotion in front of the girl. With a stoic face, he prodded, "And?"

"And," she cooed, a finger tracing the bottom of his lips. "That was all because of you. Midorima-kun didn't wanna kiss me cuz you were there." She tightly held his chin between her fingers again, giving him a scolding look.

A smug look crossed the red head's face. Of course, Midorima wouldn't kiss the girl. He knew better than that, especially if he wanted to remain all in one piece.

"So, how about I finish having my fun," she finished. She smoothly hooked her arms around the red head's neck, bringing him closer to her as she smashed her lips onto his. This time, she was the one in control as the red head was stunned by her bold approach. She angled her face and slid her tongue into his mouth, deepening the intense kiss.

Akashi felt her lips form a faint smirk against his own lips. He was too caught up in the heated moment to stop himself and pull away. Instead, he wedged himself even deeper between her legs and reciprocated the intimate kiss. He could taste the sweetness Murasakibara was so obsessed with. He could touch her milky-white neck that had once been too far from his reach. He pushed against her, laying her flat on the bed, without breaking the kiss. He cradled the back of her neck with a hand and positioned the other around her waist. His hand slid under her shirt and touched her bare hip, leaving his hand there as the kiss ensued passionately.

Kuroko's hands dug into his red hair, a soft moan fell from her lips. Akashi smirked now. Her eyes were shut, taking full pleasure in the sense of touch. She could feel his lips trailing down her throat. His hand reached upward to slide the right sleeve of her baggy shirt down, revealing her bare shoulder now. He brushed his lips across her collar bone and moved to the curve of her shoulder where he, then, sucked the fair patch of skin.

Satisfied, he stared at the red mark on her shoulder before covering it with her shirt. He left his mark on her and she would remember it. He stared back at her, seeing her eyes now open. Both their chests moved up and down, panting for air. Those half-lidded eyes of hers were clouded with a burning desire and for some reason, he wasn't fully satisfied. This wasn't the Kuroko Tetsuna he wanted to kiss. He wanted the stoic, expressionless, blunt, soft-spoken, and all at the same time, bold Kuroko Tetsuna. He wanted the one he kissed at school. He wanted the one who cried in front of him a day ago. He wanted _that_ girl, not this one.

"What's the matter?" she said, breathless.

He shook his head, remaining silent as he pushed himself away from her. Now, he felt sick. He took advantage of the bluenette who was seriously out of her mind. She was out of character and he knew that. He felt horrible. He caught himself, beginning to feel confused as to why he felt horrible. _Why do I feel horrible? _

"Akashi-kun?" she asked, concerned now. She sat up, reaching for his arm, and he stepped away from her. Kuroko stared at him, feeling a bit hurt that he was now distancing himself from her, especially after their intimate kiss. If anything, he should've felt more drawn in and closer to her.

Akashi stared at the bluenette, scanning her, as his mind processed things. He was losing his touch, he thought to himself. Never in his entire life did he want to kiss someone so bad. He never yearned for the presence of another person, a girl at that too. Not once had his heart skipped a beat and furiously pound at the sight of a mere person. He had never fallen in love with someone and he never expected to fall in love with this bluenette. His entire existence was perfect and when he caught himself falling for the girl, it was the first time he realized his perfect plan was going to break_ if_ he became too attached to the girl.

The red head stared at the bluenette, his emotions clashing within himself. It was his heart fighting against his brain. Who was she to make him almost abort his plan?

* * *

><p>AN: YEEEESSSS! Finally, I get to update! *Squealing like a crazy fan girl high on Akashi-ism*

Yep. *fans myself with a hand* I finally did it. *Got teary eyes now* Finally. Got. To. Update. It felt like years had gone by. Seriously. When in reality, it's only been like three days since my last update. *Sigh* What can I say? I'm just soooo hooked on writing this story...is it a bad thing to be severely devoted to fanfictions? Is there some kind of name for this fanfiction-writing-frenzy disease because I have never heard of a word for the symptom!

*Coughcough* Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading. I had sooo much internal fun writing the AkaKuro part. Had to stop in the middle of typing because I was getting too giddy for my own good. Had to also stop and breathe for Akashi was waaaayyyy too hot in my mind. I kinda felt sad when I re-read the last part with Akashi but that's probably because I was listening to _Say Something,_ the Pentatonix cover.

Hope to see you soon...when I update again. ^-^


	17. Chapter 17

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 16: Her Great Escape <em>

"You really were telling the truth, Ogiwaracchi," Kise muttered, looking extremely bored. He was sitting on the couch with his hands on his knees, his back curved in a slumped manner. The model sighed. Again.

"Will you stop that!" Aomine demanded. He threw his fists into the air. "God! It's fucking annoying just listening to you sigh every freaking damn minute! I'm gonna go crazy!"

"You already are," Midorima remarked bitingly.

Murasakibara was sitting on the ground, next to Akashi. The giant frowned and shifted the bag of candy in his arms. "Kuro-chin won't come out the room."

Ogiwara nodded, not too affected by the bluenette's current actions. He was used to this. Kuroko had locked herself in the room for two days now. She didn't bother to speak to them or even show her face outside the door. Midorima even had to place the tray of food on the ground in front of her door. No one was allowed to enter the room as she commanded. Well, it wasn't like they could since she locked the door. She only came out of her room to shower, but she also did that when they weren't aware of her presence.

Momoi sighed, a little pout on her face. She murmured worriedly, "...Tetsu-chan."

* * *

><p>Kuroko laid on her bed with the blankets covering her entire body. She shut her eyes, wishing she could stay frozen like this forever. She wanted to forget everything that happened two days ago. She did not have an indirect kiss with Murasakibara. She did not attempt to seduce Midorima. She did not agree to paint her nails and go on a shopping spree with Momoi, but compared to the other things she did, her deal with Momoi wasn't so bad. She did not talk about sex with Kise and call him her little brother. She did not punch Aomine in the face; just thinking about the punch to his face made her feel terrible. And, she absolutely did not make out with Akashi.<p>

The bluenette sighed. "Who am I kidding? I can't deny it happened."

She rolled around in frustration and kicked her feet. She, Kuroko Tetsuna, never threw a tantrum and now here she was furiously hitting the poor bed. Why did she have to take the medicine? Why did she have to have such a stupid and weird side effect? Why, just why?! (A/N: *evil laugh* all thanks to me, Kuroko! You'll be thanking me soon enough.)

"Ugh." Kuroko shoved her face into the pillow, hoping that she was already melting into the bed now. Maybe they would forget about her existence and she could stay hidden like this forever. She'd never have to face Akashi again, but the thought of never seeing his face again made her sad for some odd reason. She tossed the blanket off of her and sat up in a flash. She stared at her clothed shoulder from the corner of her eyes and narrowed those blue orbs of hers. She gulped and exhaled slowly as her hand gradually reached upward. She slowly slid the sleeve down her shoulder, revealing the red mark on her skin.

The bluenette blanched at the faded-red hickey. She shut her eyes and tried to keep a balanced rhythm of breaths. Her fists clenched into a ball, knuckles turning white. She wanted to hit herself for being sooo not herself. _I will not get mad. It was my fault. I will not- I need to get out of here. Just for a bit. _

The bluenette stood up, eyeing her washed uniform on the counter; an escape plan came to her mind and she felt extremely glad to know that her mind was back to its original and normal state. She changed out of the oversized clothes and into her school uniform. She zipped the skirt up, smoothing it. She tugged on her black stockings and slipped her shoes on. She stared at the hole in the sleeve of her once bloodied white blouse. _Stupid bullet made a hole. _She put on her navy blue blazer and found that it also had a hole too.

Before she could get any angrier, she walked over to the window and pushed the curtains aside. She gazed down at the patch of grass below. Jumping was definitely not an option unless she wanted to re-injure herself again. She stared at the thick branch that hovered close to the window, silently thanking the tree for being there. All she had to do was take the black window screen off, step on the window, stretch herself a bit, and grab onto the branch. The rest was easy.

* * *

><p>"Kurokocchiii~" Kise cried out, occupying a whole couch with his body. He slammed his face into the cushioned seats and banged his fist on the carpet. He kicked his feet into the air like a baby. He pressed his cheek on the couch, his face sideways now. "I want to see Kurokocchi!"<p>

"Oh shut up, you big baby!" Aomine remarked, annoyed as hell. He was about to smack the blonde when there was a loud sound coming from the second floor. The teens all looked at each other.

"Kuroko doesn't beat herself, does she?" Midorima questioned.

Ogiwara shook his head, appalled by the idea. "No!...well...I don't know _for sure_..."

"What are you guys waiting for!" Momoi shouted, up on her feet already. "We need to go check on her!"

They nodded, still sitting down.

"Mo! You guys are pathetic, except for Akashi-kun." She led the group of boys up the stairs. Now standing in front of the silent room, she twisted the door knob and stomped her feet. "It's locked!"

"Satsuki, how could you forget?"

"Shut up, _Aho_mine!"

"Huh? Say it again!"

Midorima shoved his hand in Aomine's face, keeping the two away from each other. He shook his head, muttering something about immaturity, and pulled out a key from his pocket.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise exclaimed, his golden eyes brighter than ever. "You had the key to the room all along?"

"Of course, stupid."

"Okay," Ogiwara said, growing annoyed with all their arguing. "No more name calling. Just open the damn door."

Midorima glowered at him and Ogiwara held his hands up, adding, "Please?"

The green head shoved the key into the lock and knocked on the door.

"Mido-chin, do you have to knock?" Murasakibara asked.

"Of course-" Midorima said when Aomine replied, "Of course NOT!"

He pushed the green head aside and slammed the door open, revealing an empty room. Shocked and worried cries escaped the teenagers' mouths. Kise ran to the bed, throwing the blankets onto the armchair. He tossed the pillows behind him. He patted the bed. "Kurokocchi's not in the bed!"

Midorima caught the flying pillow. "Of course, she's not. It was already obvious, you idiot."

"Where is Tetsu-chan!" Momoi wailed, tears ready to fall from her pink eyes.

"The window's open," Ogiwara pointed out.

Akashi walked over and looked out the window. He poked his hand through the window. "The screen is gone."

"WHAT?" the others exclaimed, all of them simultaneously looking at each other.

Akashi turned to look at them. "You heard me."

"She ran away?!" Momoi screamed, hands cupping her cheeks. She shook her head and froze. "My Tetsu-chan...noooo~!"

"Tetsuna's never done this before, so why now?" Ogiwara cocked his head, confused. He stared at the miracles and concluded, "You guys bring out sides of Tetsuna I have never seen."

"Why thank you!" Kise chirped, looking quite proud.

Murasakibara spotted the screen, hiding behind the bed frame. He grabbed it. "Ah. Kuro-chin hid the screen right here." He lifted it up for them to see.

Midorima sighed. "At least she was sane enough to keep it in the room." _And not damaged._

"Kurokocchi's great escape!" Kise announced majestically, throwing his hands into the air. He had a distant look in his eyes as he imagined things by himself.

Aomine shook his head. "Ignore him. He's losing brain cells by the second. Anyways, Tetsu ran away and we need to find her before anything bad happens to her."

"Well, she should have replenished her strength by now," Midorima commented.

"So, Kuro-chin's stamina is better now?"

Ogiwara nodded. "Which means she'll be using her misdirection to hide herself even more."

"Hah!" Aomine said. He pointed to himself. "The only person who can beat me is me. I'll catch that shrimp in no time."

"Unless she steps on your foot again, Dai-chan," Momoi cooed out, giving him a bittersweet reminder of what the bluenette was capable of. Ogiwara laughed.

Aomine growled out, "Satsuki!"

"Tetsuna didn't run away," Akashi stated. "She'll come back. That's why she didn't take her bag."

They all looked at the bluenette's familiar bag. Momoi picked it up, feeling the weight, and nodded. "It still has her stuff. I think Akashi-kun's got a point, but still, we have to find her."

"Of course!" Aomine said, frustrated that they were only catching onto his idea now. He charged out of the house, leaving them to trail after him. Let the game of hide and seek begin!

* * *

><p>Sitting at a table for two, Kuroko happily sipped on her vanilla milkshake. Her dear friend never failed to soothe her anger and make her forget her problems. She shut her eyes, savoring the moment, and relaxed in her chair. This was heaven. That was until she heard Aomine's gruff voice.<p>

"Ya sure Tetsu would be in here, Murasakibara?"

"Yep," the giant replied. "Vanilla milkshake, she can never go a day without it."

Kuroko narrowed her eyes. Had the giant been following her ever since the day he kissed her in Maji Burgers? She soundlessly stood up and lowered her head as she walked to the exit. If those two were here, where were the others?

The door bell rang as Kuroko opened the door. She blinked, a frown appearing on her face. _Darn it. _Aomine and Murasakibara finally noticed the bluenette who disappeared in a blink.

"TETSUUUUU!" Aomine roared, immediately chasing the girl.

* * *

><p>Kise and the others were waiting outside Maji Burgers when they heard Aomine's booming voice. The ace hopped over the rail and onto the sidewalk, running after the escapee. Murasakibara quickly followed suit and the others trailed after the duo.<p>

Ogiwara caught up to Murasakibara. "She came out?"

The giant nodded, munching on a hamburger.

"When!" Kise shouted, appearing on the other side of the giant. "I didn't see her!"

The giant gave them a muffled, "Don't know."

Ogiwara and Kise facepalmed, still running. How could he not know!

* * *

><p>"Tetsu!" Aomine shouted, spotting the blob of blue hair mix into the crowd. <em>Damn, she's good!<em> He twisted and turned his body, avoiding people, and grinned wildly. _But I'm pretty damn good too, Tetsu!_ He hopped over a little kid who bent down to pick up a ball.

"What is wrong with him!" an middle-aged woman demanded.

The tan miracle laughed, shouting back to her, "Trust me, lady! Ya don't want to know!"

She give him an absurd look as he ran further away.

* * *

><p>"I can see Aominecchi! He's just a bit ahead of us!" Kise shouted, dodging passersby. He was having fun chasing after Aomine who chased after Kuroko. A big goofy grin appeared on his face as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. After all, they had been waiting in Mirdorima's house for a week.<p>

Murasakibara looked at Akashi running beside him and said, "Ne, does this count as our training for the week, Aka-chin?"

An amused smiled graced his lips. The red head replied, "You could say that."

Murasakibara smiled. "Remind me to thank Kuro-chin."

* * *

><p>"Ah ha!" Aomine said as he grabbed onto the back of Kuroko's school blazer. He yanked her back to him and ducked as the flying cup of vanilla milkshake charged at him. He gawked when he realized that she was no longer there and that he was only holding onto her blazer.<p>

Murasakibara luckily caught the almost empty cup of vanilla milkshake. "Guess its mine now, Kuro-chin."

Akashi, slightly annoyed, wordlessly took the cup out of the giant's hand and tossed it into the trash can, scoring easily.

Clenching her blazer, Aomine cried out, "TETSUUU!"

Kise doubled over in laughter. "Pffft! Hahahaaha!"

He pointed at the angry miracle. "You just got tricked by Kurokocchi!"

Aomine glowered at the model. "I'd like to see you catch her, dumbass! You were just following me, didn't even do anything to help!"

Kise stood up, puffing his chest. "Oh yeah?"

Aomine rolled his eyes, batting his eyelashes as he said in a girly voice, "Oh help me! I'm a pretty boy model and I can't catch my friend. I need help. Aominecchi, can you lend me a hand? Oh pretty, pretty please? With chocolate kisses on top!"

"That's gross. Don't ever do that again, Aominecchi," Kise said. Then, something great came to his mind. He grinned as he suggested, "Let's have a competition then!"

Aomine smirked. "Now, you're talking, dumbass."

"You're the dumbass," Kise shot back.

"You are."

"No, you-" the model was saying when Momoi stomped her feet. "WILL YOU ALREADY SPILL THE BEANS, KI-CHAN!"

Kise nodded, following her orders. "Whoever catches Kurokocchi first gets a kiss from her."

Momoi nodded. A kiss on the cheek from the bluenette wasn't that bad actually.

"That's not gonna happen," Ogiwara said, defending his friend. He shook his head. "I am completely against this."

"Well," Kise said, rolling his eyes. "_You _don't have to participate."

"Ryota," Akashi threatened.

The blonde stiffened. "Fine. Whoever catches her first gets my autograph for _free_."

"I'm going back home then," Murasakibara muttered. Midorima lifted his lucky item, threatening to kill the blonde with a single strike. Aomine gave Kise an unamused stare while cracking his knuckles. Momoi glowered at him. She wanted the first idea, a kiss!

"Fine!" Kise relented. "Whoever-"

Akashi cut him off and stated, "Catches Tetsuna gets a week of no training."

"Now, _that_," Aomine said with a crazy look on his face. He rubbed his hands together. "Is what I'm talking about."

Momoi pouted. "What about me, Akashi-kun?"

"If you win, Momoi, then you get eat lunch with Tetsuna for a week. Just you two."

Her pink eyes flashed. "Alright. I'm in!"

Ogiwara scratched his head. He wasn't sure if it was good for them to be betting things about Kuroko without her consent, but something told him he wouldn't be able to stop the red head even if he wanted to. The man was practically a king. Scratch that. A tyrannical emperor.

* * *

><p>Kuroko was standing inside a book shop, scanning the shelves for the latest release of her favorite light novel, when she suddenly sensed something. Someone was watching her. She narrowed her eyes at the book in her hand and flipped a page. <em>Who is it this time? <em>She shut the book and pretended to dust something off her white sleeve, glancing around. She put the book back and wandered around the aisles, hoping to get a better look at her follower.

She hid behind a large shelf and peeked around, scanning the perimeter. She caught a flash of pink hair. _Momoi-san._

Kuroko stepped out into the open and walked with a group of students who exited the shop. Meanwhile, Momoi was standing in the corner with a book hiding her face. She glanced over her shoulder and looked around, whipping her head in every direction possible. "Tetsu-chan!"

_Easy_, Kuroko thought as she leisurely strolled down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Finally, heh," Kise murmured to himself. A smug grin quickly grew on his face as he rubbed his hands. He was hiding behind a vending machine in the arcade as he watched Kuroko play the crane game.<p>

A little boy stood in front of the machine and picked up his soda can. He stared at the odd teen. "Oni-san, you look like a creep."

Kise blinked, taking a minute to process the kid's words. "I AM NOT-"

The model covered his mouth. _Almost blew my cover._ He lowered his voice and continued, "I am not a creep, little boy. I'm a..._spy._"

The boy's brown eyes widened. "Really?"

Kise nodded, getting caught up in his story now. "Yes. I'm agent Ryo. Pleased to meet you. I'm currently undercover."

"What's your mission?" the kid asked, eager to know.

Kise smiled. "I'm following my target."

"Can I help?"

The model shook his head and said, "It's too dangerous for you. I can't have you risking your life for me, young one."

"But I'm 9!" the kid pleaded. "I can do it! I promise I won't mess up!"

Kise gave the kid a look when Kuroko turned her head, looking around. He pulled the kid next to him, hiding them both from the girl's view. "What're you trying to do? Ruin my mission?"

The kid shook his head frantically. "I'll be quiet."

"Good," Kise said, thinking of a plan. _I guess I could use the kid._

Kuroko retrieved her prize, a large fluffy teddy bear holding a red heart. She walked over to the group of high school girls and tapped on one of the girl's shoulder. "That boy over there told me to give you this."

The girl pointed at herself. "M-me?"

Kuroko nodded. "He said it's a gift for you. He wants to talk with you."

The bluenette pointed at Kise's direction and soon, the model was surrounded by an anxious crowd of fans. They had hearts in their eyes and their hands were all over the model, trying to touch him. The little boy tried to keep agent Ryo safe, pushing the girls back, as he announced, "Get back! This is agent Ryo! Are you trying to blow his cover?"

"Hah?" said one of the girls.

The girl holding the teddy bear smiled at Kise warmly. "So you're an actor now, too? Aww, come here, my love!"

"K-k-kurokocchiiiiii!" Kise cried out for help. Too bad though because the bluenette already left a while ago.

* * *

><p>Aomine whipped his head in the direction of the arcade, hearing a faint but familiar scream. "Kise?"<p>

* * *

><p>Murasakibara was buying cotton candy from a street vendor when he heard Kise's pleading scream.<p>

"Kurokoccchiiii!"

The giant took a bite from the light blue candy and licked his lips. "Kuro-chin must be close by then."

Unfortunately, the giant didn't notice the bluenette walk past him for he was too busy eating the cotton candy.

* * *

><p>Ogiwara sighed as he sat on a bench. He decided to wait for the miracles to find Kuroko. He knew how hard it was to find the bluenette, especially if she was the one who willingly did not want to be found.<p>

* * *

><p>Midorima was sitting in an Oha Asa Horoscope shop. He shook his head when the woman asked, "You are looking for the aquarius's lucky item for the day?"<p>

"No," he said. "I already know what it is."

The woman nodded. "I sense that you are a strong follower of Oha Asa."

Midorima nodded, serious as ever. "I am."

The woman smiled, glad to see another fellow member. "What are you seeking then?"

"I need to find a certain aquarius. Do you know the potential locations Aquarius are drawn to today?"

"Ah," the woman said, her voice filled with wisdom. "Let me check."

She shut her eyes and hummed. Her hands waved around in the air, dancing gracefully. She snapped her fingers and looked at the miracle. "My fellow follower of Oha Asa, I have something grave to tell you. Aquarius and Cancer do not mix well today. Your spirits will clash against each other. Cancer is insistent whereas Aquarius is stubborn. It is best for you not to find this certain aquarius of yours. If you decide to find the aquarius, the outcome will not bode well for you."

Midorima had a shocked look on his face. "Are you sure?"

The woman put a hand on her hip, jutting her hip out. "Do I look like a cheap follower of Oha Asa?"

The green head shook his head. _Oha Asa is always right. _"No."

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon by the time Kuroko had finished reading a few novels in the library. She walked out of the quiet building and resumed strolling down the sidewalks. Even though she had bandages wrapped around her head, no one noticed because no one could sense her presence. She ascended the bridge, stood in the center, and stared down at the jam-packed traffic as she stretched her arms carefully. Sitting and reading for hours made her body stiff.<p>

Soon, a spot of red came into her vision and she narrowed her eyes. Standing below her on the sidewalk was none other than Akashi Seijuro. She gripped the metal rail of the bridge tighter when he lifted his face, staring directly at her. Kuroko stood, dumbstruck for seconds, and Akashi quickly made his way to the bridge.

The bluenette snapped out of her daze and ran across the bridge. She dashed into the nearby park, hearing the sound of chasing footsteps. She ran through the clustered area of trees and glanced behind, seeing Akashi hot on her heels. _Why's he got to be so fast!_

Akashi found himself smiling after she looked away and quickened her pace. She was back to the Tetsuna he knew. Her face was stoic, but her eyes held a look of surprise and frustration. Thinking about their little make out session two days ago made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but he had a competition to win; he always won and he had no intentions of losing this one.

Kuroko made a sharp stop and hid behind a large tree. She listened for his footsteps, breathing hard. She only ran like this when she was _actually_ on the run from her enemies. She narrowed her eyes at the sound of the cautious steps he took. Each step made the scattered leaves rustle loudly.

Akashi narrowed his eyes as he cautiously walked through the shady area. There was barely any sunlight in this region of clustered trees. He scanned the perimeter, not letting a single thing escape from his observant eyes.

Kuroko hid in the shadows. She kicked at the leaves, sending them to her right, and dove to her left.

Akashi spotted a flurry of leaves in the air and ran towards it. He looked at the surrounding trees. The bluenette wasn't there anymore. An impressed smile graced his lips. She created a diversion to escape. This was actually fun. It was like a mind game. His smile soon turned into a small frown. Was this what Kuroko experienced when she was running away from her pursuers?

Kuroko noticed the change in Akashi's focus. He was slightly distracted, thinking about something, and she took her chance. She ran south, away from the red head.

Akashi chased after the girl, following the outline of her small frame. He observed the way her body was positioned as she ran south. The left side of her body began to lean to the left and that was when he decided to cease following her. He knew she was going to make a left turn soon, so he decided that he would simply cut across the left region and intersect her path.

After making a left turn, Kuroko smiled to herself. She didn't hear him anymore. _I lost him. _Minutes later and she broke free from the clustered area of trees. As she rushed out from the shade, she was tackled to the ground.

"What-" she muttered in confusion and shut her mouth when she glimpsed his face. _Akashi-kun? When did he...?_

One glimpse and that's all it took to remind her of their heated kiss. She quickly rolled over, catching him off guard, and pinned him to the ground. Before she could get up and flee, he already rolled them both over and she was flat on her back again.

"Better think twice, Tetsuna," he said, smirking.

She quirked a blue brow, her face expressionless. "I could say the same to you, Akashi-kun."

The bluenette rolled them over again, thinking that she was good to go this time, but he continued the cycle of rolling; seconds later and the couple were tumbling down the sloping hill together. When they finally ceased rolling, they were both lying on their backs at the foot of the tiny hill.

Kuroko shut her eyes, breathing hard like Akashi. The duo had their arms spread out, the tips of their fingers touching. An exhilarated smile formed on her face and she rolled away from him.

Akashi watched her roll away as he remained unmoving, flat on his back. Her skirt rose a bit, revealing her upper thighs, and a protective feeling washed over him. He looked around and spotted no one. Good. That meant no one was going to die this fine afternoon. Once she settled down, he gave her an amused look. "Done rolling around now?"

She exhaled loudly. "For now."

He chuckled, shaking his head. He looked at the afternoon sky and remembered the competition. "Looks like I win again."

Kuroko turned her head sideways, looking to her left, and stared at the red head. "What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi looked at her, locking their eyes. He tried to ignore the thumping of his heart when he saw her stoic face. "Just a little bet the others and I made."

Kuroko sat up now, catching onto the situation. "Don't tell me you guys-"

Akashi copied her action, upright now, and explained, "Whoever catches you gets a week of no training."

"And that's gonna be you?"

He nodded.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't miss practice."

He nodded. "I'll have to oversee the practice anyways."

"What was the point of making the bet then?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "We were caught up in the moment."

She stood up and dusted her clothes. She could feel the red head staring at her silently. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What, Akashi-kun?"

He walked over and plucked a leaf from her hair. "You got something in your hair."

She blinked, realizing how close they were. Her hand reached upward, brushing her hair. A frown marred her face as she tried to remove the leaves.

Akashi chuckled. "Let me help you, Tetsuna."

"Fine." The bluenette dropped her arms by her sides and waited patiently for him to finish the job. The silence between them was stifling and awkward; Kuroko found herself hating the invisible thing between them now. She stared at Akashi's face, focusing on his red-yellow eyes now.

She dared to say, "Akashi-kun...about the..."

He looked down at her, tossing a leaf away. "What?"

The bluenette casted her eyes downward and mumbled, "Sorry."

He quirked a brow. "For what?"

She could feel the embarrassment heating up her pale face. She clenched the hem of her blouse and the words rushed out of her mouth as she said, "Sorryforkissingyouthatwasn'tintentional."

She stood staring at the grass and waited for him to reply, but he didn't. So, she continued rushing her words, "I didn't mean it. Seriously. I was out of my mind and-"

"And?" Akashi interrupted, lifting her face up with a single finger. He stared at her pink face.

"_And_," she said, taking a step back. "I hope that kiss doesn't..." She took another step back. "...you know..." She took another step away from him. "...make things awkward..." And another step. "...between us..." One extra step back.

Akashi watched the girl slide away from him. "Tetsuna, you're the one being awkward now."

"I am not!" she remarked, unable to stop herself before she spoke. She wanted to smack herself. _I don't get flustered, so why now?!_

Akashi stared at her expectantly and she relented, "...okay...maybe I am..._kind of_...being...kind of...awkward..."

"You said 'kind of' two times."

Kuroko sighed. "Anyways, Akashi-kun, just disregard that kiss."

"Dis. Regard. It?" he slowly enunciated. She nodded.

"And." He took a step towards her. "What." Another step. "If." One more step. "I." Another one. "Don't." And another step. "Want to?" the red head said, now standing in front of her.

Kuroko wore a blank expression. "You should've took a step between 'want' and 'to', Akashi-kun."

The red head quirked a brow. "Avoiding the problem now, Tetsuna?"

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

They stared at each other for a while and Kuroko looked the other way, defeat clear on her face. Akashi poked her on the forehead, gaining her attention again. She demanded, "Did you just poke me, Akashi-kun?"

He cocked his head, smiling. "Yeah."

"Are you out of your mind?"

He shook his head. "I'm completely sane. You kept avoiding me, so I had to do something, Tetsuna."

She gave him a bewildered look. "But to poke me?"

He shrugged. She crossed her arms. "Then that means I can do this?"

She reached over to him, her finger ready to poke him in the chest, and he grabbed her hand when it was halfway to him. He pulled her closer to him, making her collide against his hard chest, as he stated, "Tetsuna, you know you wanted an excuse to touch me."

Kuroko was glad that his chest was hiding her face. She was pretty much gaping now. "I-I-I did not-"

Akashi chuckled, wrapping his arm around her back. "Stuttering? I knew you were capable of emotions, Tetsuna."

"Hey!" she remarked. "I'm just naturally expressionless."

He didn't say anything and soon, she felt his chin on her head. "You're not smelling my hair like Kise-kun, are you?

Akashi tightened his grip around the bluenette. Eyes flashing dangerously. Okay. He was a bit jealous the model got to do that. "Ryota smelled your hair."

She nodded. He narrowed his eyes. Kuroko stiffened as she felt his face buried into her soft, blue locks. She said in a monotone voice, "Oi, I'm not some sort of-"

Akashi pressed his lips against her bandaged forehead. "You're quite talkative today, Tetsuna."

"Gee, thanks."

"And sarcastic."

"Why thank you. You just noticed?"

Akashi laughed, cupping her face as he looked at her eyes. "Welcome back, Tetsuna."

She was going to ask him what he meant but when she saw the sincere happy smile on his face, she stared at him with captivation. She was speechless. He was simply stunning when he smiled. Not those sarcastic smiles or smug smiles or sass smiles or- you get the picture.

Without realizing it, the bluenette's hands were already cupping his face. She stared intensely at him and said, "Akashi-kun should smile more often. Then, people won't be so scared of you."

"I live to inspire fear and awe, Tetsuna."

"What an odd reason to live for," she responded, touching his cheeks now.

"You don't fear me."

"I haven't seen you at your worst, but I've been through more fearful things." She shrugged. "So sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not that scary to me...actually, I'm not sorry."

Akashi shook his head at her comment. He gazed at the trees behind them. _Perhaps that's why she seems so indifferent. _

Kuroko poked his cheek and he looked back at her, seeing her blank face. "What?"

"About the kiss," she started. "You never did-"

"Let me rewrite it." He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. It was a short but sweet and chaste kiss. "The first one was good, but this one's even better."

"Why?"

He smirked. "Because _I'm_ the one who initiated it."

"You have a fetish for being in control."

"You just noticed, Tetsuna?"

She shook her head. "I already knew that a long time ago, Akashi-kun."

He grabbed her hand and stared at the setting sun. "Let's go back to Shintaro's house. I have to claim my victory."

"Victory, you're so hooked on it," she muttered.

The two teens strolled through the park, hand in hand, and took their sweet time. Kuroko looked at the red head and said, "Ne, Akashi-kun, what does this make us then?"

He gripped her hand firmly and looked her square in the eye. "This makes you mine."

Her brows furrowed. "That doesn't sound right. Too possessive."

"Possessive is my middle name."

"Liar."

"It's obvious, Tetsuna," Akashi said, smirking. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You're my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>AN: What? They're what?! They are what? Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuna are dating! That's what! No flippin' way! Yes, flippin' way! XD

Yep, that's my inner dialogue for the day. I honestly have no idea how I came up with this plot. But, I do know the song that triggered this plot. I was listening to Kuroko's voice actor (Ono Kensho) sing a song in Kuroko's voice and man, that song just makes you feel happy and upbeat! It's called Future Line. Check it out :D

Apparently, there's character songs and when I finally stumbled across KnB character songs, I was super duper hooked on to Kuroko's voice. It's so bright and happy. But, come on, where's Akashi's song! I think that's because he hasn't fully been shown in the anime so maybe after season 3? They better let the man have his song! Has anyone seen Uta no Prince-sama? You know their song _Maji Love 1000% _? Well, the GoM and Kuroko all sing that! It's like a freaking dream come true and it's so hilarious because Aomine sings so lazy, just as I expected! LOL ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

**The Wild Side of Miracles**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 17: Emotions<em>

"Girlfriend?" Kuroko repeated. _Akashi-kun...and me?_

Akashi eyed her, gauging her reaction. A troubled and confused look appeared on her face for a few seconds before disappearing. She gently removed his arm from her shoulders. "I'll have to humbly reject your...demand."

"That's why you're saying no."

Kuroko continued walking. "I apologize Akashi-kun if I hurt your feelings, but it's not only because you made me your girlfriend without my consent. I just...don't feel that way towards you."

Okay. So demand was a part of the reason why she rejected him then? Now Akashi was raising both his brows. He walked behind her, unable to see her face; he wanted to see her face so he could confirm something in his mind, but when he walked closer to her, she would walk just a bit faster.

"You really don't feel anything for me?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun. Like I said before, please disregard the kiss."

Akashi stared at her long blue hair. He was kind of irritated. _ I would forget the kiss if I could and now, you've just rejected me. _He chuckled. _I'm afraid you've only hooked me onto you even more, Tetsuna._

* * *

><p>Haizaki shut his eyes, looking away from the man who crumbled to the floor. He could still hear the ringing of the gunshot in his ears. The man screamed in pain, clutching his bleeding arm, and writhed around on the cold ground of the gang's base. He panted for air and gasped in agony when the boss stepped on the wounded arm.<p>

"P-please, boss! I-"

"I know. You had no idea you weren't supposed to shoot her," the boss finished. He was a man with dark brown hair and light green eyes. He squished the arm underneath his shoe, smothering the limb like it was a cigarette.

"PLEASE!" the man cried out, deeply in pain. "I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to shoot her!"

The boss crouched down, staring at the man's face. He had no trace of sympathy for the underling. "You're dead. No one harms her."

The man cried as a gun was placed to his temple and the boss said, "Haizaki. Look over here."

The teen forced his head in their direction. He knew where this was going. The boss wanted him to witness this.

"This is what'll happen to you if you ever injure the girl, understood?"

Haizaki nodded. He forced himself not to blink when the gun's trigger was pulled. The boss stood up, shoving the gun in the pocket of his leather jacket. He walked away and said, "Get the guys and get rid of the body, Haizaki."

Haizaki stared at the blown head and cringed at the sight. _I'll live. I have to. I'll leave this fucking place and never come back!_

* * *

><p>"Why does Akashi get to have a week off!" Aomine shouted. He was standing in the living room, throwing a tantrum after the red head broke the news to them. Kuroko merely nodded, confirming the news.<p>

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. "Akashi-kun is still going to practice."

"Tetsuna's right. I still have to oversee practice."

"Then give _me _the week off! I was so close to catching Tetsu!" Aomine ran over and wrapped his arms around Kuroko. He grinned, looking wild. "I got her. I got her!"

Midorima scoffed at the stupidity just shown. "What a desperate moron."

"Shut up, four eyes!"

"Retarded ganguro."

"HAH? Did you just add an adjective?"

"I'm surprised you know words, you ganguro."

"AKASHI, forget the week. I'm gonna kill him!"

Before Aomine could lunge at the green head, he tripped and faceplanted. Something gripped his ankle. He lifted his head and looked behind, seeing a crouched Kuroko. The white bandages around her head showed through parts of her hair. On her face was a deadpan expression.

"Aomine-kun, don't fight with Midorima-kun."

"Midorima-kun?" Kise repeated. "W-w-w-when did you start calling him that, Kurokocchi!"

Midorima quickly shuffled out of the room. Akashi stepped in front of the living room exit, scissors twirling in both hands. "Shintaro."

Midorima paled. "When did you get two scissors?"

Murasakibara held up a hand. "Ah. I got Aka-chin a scissor from the kitchen. I hope you don't mind, Mido-chin~"

Midorima glared at the purple head. Before anything bad could happen to the tsundere, Kuroko released Aomine and stood up. "Midorima-kun was being nice to me a couple of days ago, so I decided to call him that."

"And he said yes?" Kise asked, gold eyes glinting with a dark look.

Kuroko nodded.

"Why did you say yes?" Kise inquired, looking pointedly at Midorima who sighed.

"Is there a problem with changing name suffixes? I don't see the problem, Kise. Stop overreacting. It's annoying."

"Shintaro," Akashi said. He beckoned the green head closer and when they were face to face with each other, the red head said, "You intentionally made Tetsuna cry the other day in order to get close to her. That's why she calls you 'Midorima-kun' now."

Midorima shook his head, hearing the scissors snip. "I told you it was an accident. I didn't plan this."

"That's the truth?"

"Yes," the green head hissed. "Oha Asa! You people are terrible!"

There was an explosion in the kitchen. Momoi yelped loudly. Midorima rolled his eyes. He stalked into the kitchen. "Who let her into the kitchen?"

"Wait, what?" Aomine remarked. "Satsuki's cooking dinner?"

Kise paled. Kuroko followed the green head and when she entered the once-clean kitchen, she saw knives littered all over the counter. Vegetables were smashed and battered like someone hit them with a baseball bat repeatedly. There was a pot on the stove, crackling and hissing. Dark brown liquid oozed out the pot. Bubbles popped, splattering the brown liquid on the wall behind the stove.

"What the hell is this? A witch's cursing pot!" Aomine exclaimed. Momoi placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "Mou! Dai-chan, don't be so rude! It's dinner for tonight!"

"Uh..." Aomine was speechless. "If we eat this, we'll die in a second."

Kise hid the bluenette behind him now. He had a feeling the pinkette would target Kuroko. "I see, Momoicchi."

Kuroko removed herself from behind the model and Momoi beamed when she spotted the girl. "Tetsu-chan! I'm so happy to see you! Oh, come here. Come here! I want you to try this! Pleaaaaase!"

"No!" Kise and Aomine shouted in sync. They grabbed Kuroko's wrists, holding her back.

"It would be rude to turn Momoi-san's offer down, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun."

"There's nothing wrong with saving your life, Tetsu!"

"Aominecchi's right!"

Kuroko cocked her head. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes!"

"I'll try it then," said her calm voice.

"WHAT! Are you still out of your mind, Kurokocchi/Tetsu!"

She shook her head. "If I try it once, so I'll know whether I should try it in the future or not."

They gulped. Kise began to pray for the girl in his head as she walked past them. Aomine shook his head and hid his face behind the fridge. He couldn't bare to see the shrimp die. Midorima was too busy cleaning the kitchen, grumbling to himself.

Momoi's smile made flowers blossom around her. She dipped a spoon into the pot, tainting the spoon with the thick brown liquid. Kuroko stood next to her and stared at the pot, blank-faced.

"Say 'Ahhh,' Tetsu-chan!"

"I can feed myself, Momoi-san. It's ok-"

"No! I wanna feed Tetsu-chan!"

"Oh, okay then." Kuroko opened her mouth. The spoon neared her open mouth. Momoi's pink eyes glittered. Kise bit his nails and soon bit on his knuckles. Aomine peeked through his hands and shut his fingers again.

Kuroko felt the liquid on her tongue now and swallowed. _Spicy. Warm. Sweet. _

"How is it, Tetsu-chan?"

Kuroko nodded. "It's okay."

"It's edible!" Kise and Aomine shouted again. Momoi scowled.

Kuroko nodded and walked back to them. Midorima stood up, finally done cleaning, and huffed. "Momoi, out of the kitchen. Now."

"But, Mido-chan, Tetsu-chan said I did a good jo-"

There was a loud dropping sound as Kuroko hit the floor. Two last words came from her lips. Two ghostly words that made shivers crawl on the teens arms. Before Kuroko knocked out, she whispered loud enough for them all to hear, "Deathly bitter."

Bam! Those blue orbs closed. Kise wailed emotionally and dramatically dropped to his knees. He cradled Kuroko's long blue hair in his hands and cried streams of waterfall tears. "KUROKOCCHIIIII'S DEAD! NOOOOO! Why? Why, Kami-sama, why her!"

Aomine blinked. "Oh shit. She's really dead, isn't she?"

Momoi got onto her knees frantically. She shook the pale girl's wrist, deeply in shock. The pinkette whimpered, "I'm so sorry, Tetsu-chan! I didn't mean to kill you! I'M SO SORRY! Please don't haunt me!"

Aomine sighed sadly. "Guess we'll have to get the tombstone ready soon and Satsuki, you did kill Tetsu. _Great_ job. Now, I don't have free lunch anymore!"

"Get out the way, idiots!" Midorima said, bending down. He touched her neck, feeling a healthy pulse. "Morons, she's still alive."

He looked at Momoi. "Your food made her knock out. That's how bad it was."

Momoi nodded, accepting her defeat. "I'll leave the kitchen, Mido-chan."

Ogiwara entered the kitchen, saying, "Hey, what's with all the- TETSUNA?!"

He ran over, shoving the miracles aside. "What happened to her!"

Kise chuckled nervously. Aomine rubbed the back of his neck, offering, "She's not dead?"

Ogiwara picked the unconscious girl up, carrying her like a bride. "I'm taking her back to the room."

"Please do," Midorima said. "I have enough trouble to take care of. She'll be fine. Just make sure there's water for her to drink. She might get dehydrated."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Ogiwara asked.

They all looked at Momoi who shrugged. "I don't know what I put in the pot. I just put whatever sounded good."

"I'll just go now," Ogiwara said, feeling awkward. He stopped in front of the door and looked at Midorima. "She won't need any medicine, will she?"

"No," he immediately replied. "It's nothing severe."

"Yeah," Aomine muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Please don't give her medicine. She'll get all funky and weird again."

* * *

><p>As Ogiwara carried Kuroko to her room, he came across Akashi who quirked a brow at the scene. Before the red head could ask or maybe even threaten him, Ogiwara explained, "One of your friends did this. I'm taking her to her room so she can rest." He side stepped around the captain and ascended the stairs.<p>

Akashi stalked into the kitchen and hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara was sitting in the living room, watching a crime-detective tv show while eating crackers and chips simultaneously. There were police firing shots at two criminals. One of the criminals got shot and Murasakibara soon heard cries of pain. He cocked his head, listening to the loud sound. Was it the tv? It sounded so real, like it was in close proximity.<p>

Aomine crawled out of the kitchen door, trying to sneak into the living room. He held a hand out, ready to call for help. "M-M-Mura-"

A furious red head appeared by Aomine's feet and dragged him back into the kitchen soundlessly.

Murasakibara glanced around, seeing nothing. He shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

><p>Ogiwara sitting on the armchair in Kuroko's room. The door was closed and the lights were off as he talked on his phone with his uncle.<p>

"How'd it go?"

Ogiwara nodded. "She only got a shot in the arm, but she's fine now. You wouldn't happen to know where Haruto-san went, do you?"

"Nope." The uncle chuckled. "That man is unpredictable. I never know where he goes!"

"How's your back?"

"Meh. Somewhat better. Oh and I need my taser back. Police duties, you know."

"That means I'll have to go home then," Ogiwara said, looking at the sleeping Kuroko.

"Well, you _do_ have school," the man reminded.

"_Home_ school. I can skip a couple more days."

"Not unless you want Mina mad at you."

Ogiwara sighed. Mina was the wife of his uncle. She was nice, but scary as hell when mad. "Fine. I'll be back in a few days."

"Then, we can continue with your training. You still want to go into the police force, right?"

"Yep!" Ogiwara grinned to himself in the dark. He wanted to protect those he loved. He wanted to keep peace and justice, but it was a pretty tough fight. He could tell that from what he knew about Kuroko's life.

"Alright, kid. See you in a few days."

"You too and thanks for the taser. Saved her in the nick of time, uncle."

"No problem." The man hung up.

Ogiwara stared at the covered form on the bed. He shut his eyes. He didn't want to leave Kuroko alone. Could those miracles even protect her? They didn't even know half her story. He didn't feel like it was a good idea to leave her in their hands. _She didn't even tell them her story. Does that mean she doesn't trust them? Can I even trust them? _

"Ogiwara-kun."

The boy was too absorbed in his thoughts to hear her. Kuroko slipped out of her bed. She smoothed out the wrinkles on her skirt and walked over to the brown-haired boy. "Ogiwara-kun?"

"Huh?" He looked up, surprised to see her standing in front of him. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm better now." She stared at him with those blue orbs of hers and he swore he saw a flash of sadness in those eyes. "Ogiwara-kun should go back home."

"You heard it?"

She nodded. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Ogiwara-kun."

He grinned. "Nah. It was nothing much."

"Go back home, Ogiwara-kun. I don't want Mina-san angry at you. You don't need to skip school for me."

He frowned. "Kuroko. We're friends. Family."

"That doesn't mean you should be risking your life for me, Ogiwara-kun."

He gripped her hand. "Tetsuna, it's fine. I want to help you."

Kuroko shook her head. "Don't. You'll only get hurt."

"Bullshit! I don't care what you say. I won't get hurt! Your dad's not even here. I'm not leaving you!"

"It's fine. I'll survive, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara stared at the expressionless face of hers. He released her hand and leaned back in his chair. He covered a hand over his face. "Why aren't you mad at me? Why aren't you yelling at me? Why are you even talking to me?"

Kuroko cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I left you when you needed me the most. You should resent me, but here you are, talking to me like I didn't abandon you."

He removed his hand from his face, his brown eyes stared at her piercingly. "Your dad told me you stopped playing basketball. He said he doesn't know why, but I think I have a general idea."

"Then tell me, Ogiwara-kun."

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

Kuroko remained neutral. "Yeah. It was because of you." _Basketball was only fun because it was you I played with. Without you, basketball was nothing but pain and loneliness._

Ogiwara stared at her expressionless face. She wasn't always like this. When they were in middle school, she would smile and laugh once in a while. Of course, he had to break through her walls in order to have her relax around him. She was always wary of people, suspecting their motives. "Hit me."

Kuroko took a step back. "I don't like violence, Ogiwara-kun. And I won't hit my friend."

"Aren't you even the slightest fraction mad at me?"

"I was mad at you, but that was four years ago, Ogiwara-kun. I got over it. You had to move. It's not like you had a choice."

"Yeah, but...you were depressed and-"

"Please don't talk about that anymore, Ogiwara-kun."

He looked up, seeing her turn away. "So, you still do feel something?"

"Of course I do."

"What? What is it! Tell me." He gripped the arms of the chair. He had to know what he put her through all these years. "I promised you that I wouldn't leave you and that we'd play basketball forever. I broke that promise!"

"There was nothing you could do, Ogiwara-kun. That promise was stupid. We were kids. We didn't know reality back then." Kuroko turned back to look at him, recomposed now. _In the end, I hurt myself because of that promise. To think that I could find someone to rely on. There is no such thing as relying on people._

He narrowed his eyes. "Tetsuna. Stop hiding your emotions."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Ogiwara-kun, there's no point in talking about this."

"Yes, there is! Just tell me how you feel! I deserve to know what happened!"

"Says the person who said he'd always be there for me!" Kuroko snapped. Her blue eyes widened. She covered her mouth with a hand.

And from that, Ogiwara knew that she was hurt. "I'm sorry, Tetsuna. Sorry for never saying sorry to you in the first place. I'm sorry I-"

"Stop." She held up a hand. She was looking at the door, unable to look at him because she was afraid her emotions would resurface. "Stop talking. It's too late to say sorry."

"You're not going to forgive me?"

"I already forgave you a long time ago."

"You can't forgive someone without them apologizing," he said. "Tetsuna, you're just running away from the problem."

"I am not running away from the problem!" she remarked, raising her voice a bit. "You're causing the problem, Ogiwara-kun. So just stop speaking already!"

_She'll hate me for pressing her buttons, but I have to know. _Ogiwara stood up and shook his head.

"I'm not going to stop talking. I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't need your help. It's fine." Kuroko calmed herself down, barely holding it together on the inside.

Ogiwara smiled sadly. "You know the day I left, I didn't tell you goodbye. I really thought I wasn't going to see you again. I should've told you that I was moving."

"But you didn't."

He nodded, bitter. "And I'm sorry for doing that. I just didn't know how to tell you. You were already so depressed and gloomy. I didn't want to break our promise, Tetsuna."

She remained silent, still staring at the door.

He laughed dryly. "And now you say that you've already forgiven me? You can't forgive someone without even talking to them. I think you're just avoiding the pain. You're trying to push all this under the rug."

"I'm not. I got over this years ago, Ogiwara-kun."

"No, you didn't."

"And how do you know that?" Kuroko demanded, turning to look at him. "How do you know what I'm feeling? Who are you to assume that I'm still hurt about what happened?"

"It's obvious that you're hurt and angry, Tetsuna."

"It's normal for people to be hurt and angry at first, Ogiwara-kun. Time passes by and you get over it. That's what I did. Besides, I've learned things, confirmed things."

"Like what?"

Kuroko's blue eyes turned cold. "That everyone I know eventually fades away. There's no one I can rely on."

Ogiwara felt a sharp pain stab his heart. He shook his head. "That's not true, Tetsuna; you have to stop thinking like that."

"It's reality, Ogiwara-kun. People come and go; you can't make them stay. I have to fight for myself by myself."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should distance yourself from people! People who can help you!" he said in a sharp tone. "Get that in your head! What if I didn't come that night and help you? Those people would've caught you and taken you to god knows where! No one would've been able to help you! Not even those Generation-whatever!"

"Don't even bring them into this problem!" Kuroko shouted back. Ogiwara blinked. She just yelled.

"Do you know why I didn't tell them?" she asked. "Because I don't want them knowing my problem. I don't need anyone in my business! I trust no one! Get that in _your_ head, Ogiwara! This world is cruel and full of disgusting people!"

Ogiwara blinked again. She dropped the '-kun' part. He responded, "You need all the help you can get!"

"I don't need it!"

"You're only acting this way because I hurt you, Tetsuna!"

"God!" she cried out, stomping one of her feet. "Will you stop going on about that? Do you think I'm so stupid that I don't even know how I feel? You want me to admit the truth!"

"Please do tell me, Tetsuna!" he spat out. "Save us all the trouble and stop trying to strangle yourself!"

A mixed look of hurt and rage crossed her face. She scathingly shot back, "Oh right, now _I'm_ the one trying to strangle myself because _I'm_ the one who's denying all the help I can get! _I'm_ the one who doesn't understand how _I _feel! Well, let me tell you something, Ogiwara! _You're _the reason why I stopped trusting people!"

Ogiwara's face was drained of its color. He stared at her silently.

She laughed humorlessly. "What's with the face? There's nothing surprising about this. Maybe if you told me you were moving, I wouldn't have gotten like this! But no, you didn't tell me. You thought I was too depressed, too emotionally weak, too strung over our promise to handle your departure! Wow! Such a great friend!"

"Tetsuna..." he said. "I never though-"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear your excuses! I'm not some sick puppy that needs your pity! I don't need your sympathy, don't need your stupid apologies! I don't need anything from you!"

Tears were streaming down her face now. "Get out! You've got what you wanted. Now leave."

"Tetsuna-"

The door opened, revealing a group of shocked miracles. Akashi stood in the front, staring at the arguing duo in the dark room. Kuroko wiped her face with the back of her hand; she didn't bother to look at the miracles.

Ogiwara walked over to her. "I'm-"

"Stop talking." She walked over to her bag, fishing for something in there. She walked back to Ogiwara and placed a black wristband in his open hand.

"You still had this?"

Kuroko stared at him icily, nodding once. "Yeah. You can have it back."

"But you need it for-"

"It stopped working years ago."

He looked away, a pained expression on his face. Was their friendship that bad now?

"Go home."

Soon enough, Ogiwara found himself standing outside the locked door. Kuroko had shoved him out and locked herself inside. He looked at the miracles who were all surprised but silent. He sighed and signaled for them to follow him.

* * *

><p>When they were all situated in the living room, an awkward silence ensued. Murasakibara didn't even dare to chew his chips. Aomine rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like he had just heard something he shouldn't have heard.<p>

"Ogiwaracchi," Kise said softly. "Sorry we eavesdropped."

Momoi nodded. "We heard some shouting and so we came to check on Tetsu-chan. But we couldn't help listening and didn't leave. Sorry!" She bowed her head.

Ogiwara smiled bitterly. "I'd normally be pissed but I'm not in the mood to, you know, tell you guys off for being rude."

"I've never seen Kuroko shout before," Midorima noted. Murasakibara nodded.

Ogiwara sighed. Akashi sat on the recliner. "I was right. You are the reason why she stopped playing basketball."

"Yeah." Ogiwara let his head hit the headrest of his chair.

"Kurokocchi...doesn't trust us?" Kise murmured, almost as if he was thinking to himself.

Ogiwara shut his eyes, gripping the black wristband.

Momoi noticed the object. "Ah! Tetsu-chan said that was very important to her."

Ogiwara glanced at the wristband. "Is that so? It's not important anymore."

"Why?" Murasakibara asked.

"Yeah, what did Tetsu mean when she said 'it stopped working years ago'?" Aomine added.

Ogiwara sighed. "Since I'll be leaving tonight, I guess I might as well as tell you guys this so you at least know something about Tetsuna. Her panic attacks could be stopped if she had this with her, but I guess that doesn't work anymore."

"That's a basketball wristband, right?" Kise asked.

Ogiwara nodded. "Yeah. It used to be mine before I gave it to her."

Momoi walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Tetsu-chan still likes you. I know. Just give her some time to sort things out."

"Thanks." Ogiwara stood up. "I'm leaving her in your care for now since I have to go back home. Make sure she doesn't do anything reckless."

"What do we do if she falls into another panic attack?" Midorima asked.

"I have no idea." Ogiwara looked at Akashi. "But I trust you can help her ease out of it?"

Akashi nodded. "Tetsuna will be safe under my care."

"Good." Ogiwara left with the miracles all escorting him out the house safely.

Kise sighed. "There's so much things we don't know about Kurokocchi."

"...Yeah," Aomine said.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! Sorry for the long gap! My professor had me write tons of essays and then, I practically spent this whole week studying for some stupid final I didn't even have to take. Long story short: I'm back now. Hip Hip Hooray! :D

Hope you enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Wild Side of Miracles!**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 18: Lonely Hour<em>

_..._

_I need someone that I'll look to_

_In the lonely hour that we all go through,_

_To give me comfort and love me through, _

_In the lonely hour, I need you _

_-Sam Smith_

_..._

That night after Ogiwara left and the miracles were all inside the living room, they could hear restless footsteps shuffling around on the second floor. Kuroko was pacing around in her room, feeling god knows what.

Kuroko ceased walking, stopping in the middle of her pace, and held her phone by her ear. She shut her eyes and wiped her damp cheeks with a hand. _Come on, dad, pick up. Pick up._

"The phone number you have just dialed is no longer in service, please..."

"Damn it," the bluenette angrily muttered. She tossed her phone, letting it smack loudly somewhere behind her. _I should've figured. He changed phones again. _She dropped to the floor and positioned her back against the bed frame. _Why hasn't he called yet? _

"God damn it," she muttered. She moved her head back and forth, bumping the back of her head against the metal bed frame each time. It wasn't a light bump, but it wasn't a painfully hard bump as well. It was a bump generating a little bit of pain to keep her grounded in the present

"Why aren't you calling me, dad? Where are you?"

She shut her eyes, feeling something dark churn and twist in the pit of her stomach. _I've been abandoned again, haven't I? I've been left behind to defend myself. _

She slammed a fist on the ground and took off her blazer, throwing it far away from her. She ripped off her stockings, leaving her legs bare, and let out a frustrated sound. Helpless and angry, she let herself faceplant on the hard wood floor. It was cold and well, _hard._

Raging tears fell from her eyes as she repeatedly hit the floor with a hand; her body was curled like a crescent. Each time her fist connected with the floor, it decreased in strength. Her fist collapsed on the floor, making a soft thud, and morphed into an open palm.

Kuroko cried. "It's not fair."

She stopped herself. _Stop crying, stupid._

The tears wouldn't listen to her command. _Stop crying already. Crying gets you no where!_

"I'm trying," the bluenette whispered to herself. She sat up again and placed her bandaged head against her knees. "I'm trying. I'm trying. It won't stop."

_Pathetic. You let Ogiwara get to you like that? What happened to being strong?_

"Shut up."

_Weak. Emotional. Murderer._

"SHUT UP!" Kuroko shouted. She shook her head. _I hate these voices. I hate them. I hate them._

There was a knock on the door. "Tetsu, you okay?"

Aomine stood on the other side of the door. All he got was silence. He swore he heard the girl shout 'shut up'. Was there someone in the room with her?

"Tetsu...you know," Aomine said, rubbing his neck stiffly. He felt like he was talking to the door. He cocked his head. _Tetsu is kind of like a door. Blank and hard. _"If you need...you know...someone to talk to...I, _we're_, always here."

Again, no response. Aomine bid her a soft bye and retreated back to the living room.

Kuroko shook her head as she sat in the dark room. _Trust no one. Rely on no one. They'll all fail you. Fight by yourself. _

"I know," the bluenette said in a steel voice. She stared at the ground between her legs and whispered, "I know."

She leaned her head back against the metal frame and tilted her head upwards, staring at the ceiling. _Focus on surviving, Tetsuna, _that was what the voice told her.

_What if Ogiwara's right? What if I really am running away from the problem? _

_Do you want to live or not? Live in the present. Forget the past. That's how you'll survive._

_I'm trying to, but the past keeps haunting me. It's not easy to forget bad things._

_Then, lock your emotions. Never use it so you'll never have to feel anything ever again. _

Blue eyes blinked. "Become emotionless again?"

_You've been doing it. You can keep doing it._

Kuroko bit her lip, hesitating. _But it hurts in here. _She placed a hand over her chest where the heart resided. _It hearts really bad_ _...There has to be some other way. I can't keep doing this forever. _

_Yes. You can. _

Kuroko's shoulders slumped. She shook her head, her hand clenching her white blouse. _I trust no one. That means I can't trust myself as well._

_What are you talking about?_

Kuroko shut her eyes. _Go away. Go away. I don't know you. I thought I would've felt better if I did what you said. I became emotionless. I became expressionless. No one noticed me. No one saw me. No one could hear my cries for help! It's all your fault! _

_Take another look in the mirror, Tetsuna. I'm you. It's all your fault. _

Kuroko held her head in her trembling hands. "I know. I hate myself so just disappear already."

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Akashi flashed his red-yellow eyes open. He heard soft footsteps in the hallway. Kise and Aomine were sleeping soundly on the carpet, their legs entangled together. Momoi was sleeping on the couch and Murasakibara was deeply asleep in his own corner. He heard the soft footsteps getting father away and stood up, silently following it. <em>It can't be Shintaro. His footsteps aren't light like that. <em>

Indeed, it wasn't the green head for he was comfortably sleeping in his bed with a golden cat statue in his arms. Akashi heard the creaking of the back door and narrowed his eyes. _Tetsuna. _Was she going to run away? He slowed his pace, waiting for the door to swing in its closing arc; when it did, he hurried over and caught the door before it could completely shut.

Kuroko sat on the porch steps, staring at the empty but peaceful backyard. The cold wind poked at her pale face. Long blue strands of hair danced and twirled around in mid-air. She angled her face to the moon, letting the moonlight highlight her face with an ethereal glow. She could feel the chills on her bare legs, but remained sitting there. The cold air was refreshing.

Akashi watched her place her chin on her folded knees. Her stare was distant and soon, she buried her face into her thighs, curling her back even more. She was crying. He could tell from the slight shaking of her shoulders. She gripped her ankles, trying to control herself.

Akashi shut the door and returned back to the living room.

* * *

><p>Kuroko slightly rocked herself back and forth, hands still holding her ankles. Her face was still pressed against her thighs when she felt a blanket being draped over her.<p>

"You'll get sick if you stay in the cold too long, Tetsuna."

The bluenette didn't bother to look up because she already knew who it was. She knew that voice like the back of her hand. She said, "What are you doing out here, Akashi-kun."

"I could say the same to you too, Tetsuna," he said, sitting next to her. "But to answer your question, I was sleeping when I heard your footsteps so I decided to check it out."

Kuroko lifted her head, straightening her form, and shrugged the blanket off. She handed it to him. "You can use it."

He pushed her hand, the blanket, away. "No. You need it."

She tossed it at him and he sighed. "I suppose we'll just have to compromi-"

Kuroko grabbed the blanket back and covered herself with it. "There's no need to."

Akashi smirked. "You caught on quick."

"Yeah. You'll use whatever chances you can to leech onto me."

Akashi chuckled. "So cold, Tetsuna."

She shrugged. He cocked his head, pressing his chin against his palm. "Say is this the real you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious. Suspicion soon turned into confusion. Akashi noticed the change in her eyes, wondering what was wrong.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know who I am."

Akashi's face softened, seeing the genuinely torn expression on her face. He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Shall I give you a hand then?"

Kuroko stared at him.

"I'll tell you things about yourself, Tetsuna. That'll help you find yourself again."

Kuroko blinked at the red head who was now smiling. The moonlight beamed on his face, lighting it up beautifully. His bloody red hair was a bright crimson shade. Those dual-colored eyes twinkled like the stars. Kuroko found herself wondering how a person like him could be so happy.

"I'd like to see you try, Akashi-kun."

Akashi held up a finger. "Number one. You're blunt."

Kuroko quirked a brow as he explained, "If you weren't so blunt, you wouldn't be Kuroko Tetsuna."

He held up two fingers. "You're bold. That's what makes you so captivating, Tetsuna."

"Flattering me won't make me date you, Akashi-kun."

He shook his head, amused with her reply. "It's not flattery. I'm telling you my observations and opinions."

"Fine. Go on ahead then," she responded.

Three fingers. "One moment you're quick to catch on to things. The next moment, you're dense, unable to percieve the situation."

"Are you calling me stupid, Akashi-kun?"

He shook his head. "Special."

"Next," she said.

Four fingers. "You're loyal. You saved Aida Riko and joined my circle. "

Five fingers. "You have dignity." He smirked. "Just to let you know, Tetsuna, I prefer girls with dignity. "

She rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad I fall into that category, Akashi-kun."

"You actually rolled your eyes. I've never seen you do that."

Kuroko waved a hand for him to continue and wondered to herself why she did do that.

Six fingers. "That face."

She narrowed her eyes. "What about my face?"

He stared at her assessingly. "No matter how expressionless you are, your eyes always portray your emotions. You speak with your eyes. Another interesting trait of yours. As much as you do look nice smiling, I like your stoic face."

Kuroko blinked. "Why?"

"Because it makes you unpredictable. How can I tell what you're thinking when I can't even read you?"

Kuroko slightly frowned. "You stare at me a lot, Akashi-kun."

He grinned deviously. "You just noticed, Tetsuna?"

She cocked her head. "Stop staring at me so much."

"Why?"

"It's...creepy."

Akashi's grin turned into a smirk. "You mean you've never had so much undivided attention before."

Kuroko sighed. "That too. Anything else?"

He held up seven fingers. "You're observant."

"Isn't that the same as number three?"

Akashi gave her an amused look. "You've been keeping track of what I'm saying?"

"I _am_ listening to you, Akashi-kun," she reminded. She stared at him, seeing that he was in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. A gust of cold air blew again. Kuroko sighed and scooted closer to Akashi. She wrapped the blanket around him as well.

Akashi's eyes widened at her sudden action. They were sitting so close to each other.

She pulled away from him, creating a tiny gap. "Don't try anything funny, Akashi-kun."

He nodded. "You were worried."

"I felt bad you had to sit in the cold."

"You could've just told me to go back into the house," he said.

"I highly doubt you would've done that." Kuroko stared at the grass. "Besides, it's nice having someone to talk to...once in a while."

Akashi looked at her now. She was lonely. "Okay, I've told you things about you. It's your turn now, Tetsuna."

Blue eyes stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Return the favor. It's the least you can do."

Kuroko nodded. "Fine. Number one. You have red hair."

"I know that."

"Two. You have nice eyes. I like the combo."

Akashi quirked a brow. "That's what you like the best?"

She shrugged. "That's what caught my eyes when I first saw you."

He tilted his head. "So you do like me."

"I like your _eyes_."

He chuckled, signaling for her to carry on.

She held up three fingers. "You're good at basketball."

"Good?" he repeated. "I'm exceptional."

She ignored his comment. "Number four. You say 'I'm absolute' a lot."

"No brainer. I really am absolute."

"Number five. You have a power fetish."

"Interesting way to put it. I like it."

Kuroko shook her head. "Number six. Despite people saying that you're mean and scary, I think you're soft and nice. Somewhat."

"Somewhat?" he repeated. "Explain."

"You're only nice to a few people."

He nodded. "True."

She held up seven fingers. "You like to boss people around."

"I prefer to call it _command_ or _order_ people around."

She shrugged. "Same thing. I told you seven things just like you told me seven things."

Akashi nodded. "Now we tell each other seven things about ourselves."

Kuroko looked at him. "What are you trying to get at."

"You honestly don't think I'll let you go, do you, Tetsuna? We're slowly building our relationship."

"As friends," she added.

"Friends turned into lovers."

"In your dreams," she finished.

"Made into reality," he added.

"Crushed into pieces by me," she completed.

"And those pieces will be picked up by me. I'll put things back together no matter how many times I have to do it." He topped it with a smirk.

Kuroko sighed. "Since you suggested it, you should start first."

"No problem," he said, confident. "Number one. I like Tofu soup. Number two. I feed Atsushi all the sweets my mom makes for me. Numb-"

"Why don't you just eat it, Akashi-kun? Your mom did make it for you."

He quirked a brow. "You try eating it. It's too sweet. Eating it once in a while is fine. But everyday? That's impossible."

"So there is something impossible for Akashi-kun," the bluenette muttered.

Akashi pressed his lips into a thin line. "Well, not necessarily."

Kuroko laughed, making the red head's heart jump. "Let's just move onto the next one."

Akashi smiled softly. It was reassuring to see her in good spirits. "Number three. When I was a kid, I had a pet turtle name Aoi. Number four, I've never had a girlfriend before."

"Ha ha," Kuroko remarked, humorless. "Funny how that one landed on the list."

He smirked. "It's just for you, Tetsuna."

"Next."

"Number five, I'm hot."

"Glorifying yourself now?" the bluenette suggested.

He shook his head. "You did say I was hot."

Kuroko blinked and shook her head. "When did I sa- darn it."

He gave her a smug look. "Ah. You remember now."

"Cheap trick," she muttered. He chuckled. "Number six. I fractured my pinky once in grade school."

"And how did that happen?"

"Basketball," he said. "Number seven. When I was a little kid, my dream was to become emperor of the world."

Kuroko looked at the sky, leaning back with her hands on the ground to prop herself in a slanted form. "Huh. Why am I not surprised?"

"Because if I really wanted to, I could."

"There's a reason why it's called a _dream, _Akashi-kun," she reminded. He pointed at her. "Your turn."

Kuroko pursed her lips, thinking. "Number one. When I was younger, I had a pet dog name Nigou. Well, technically, he wasn't mine. He was just a stray dog."

"And where is he now?"

Kuroko shrugged. "He disappeared one day. I never saw him after that. Number two. I've been food poisoned before."

"Intentionally or not?" Akashi asked.

"Intentionally," Kuroko said. Before the red head could say anything, she continued on, "Number three. I went to three different middle schools, but I'm sure you already know that, Akashi-kun. After all, you did look at my files."

Akashi smiled proudly. "I did."

"Number four. I lied to you when I said that I tried out for one of my middle school's basketball team."

"What?"

Kuroko smiled bitterly. "I would have, but I couldn't because of certain circumstances."

Akashi felt tricked. Ogiwara wasn't lying when he said Kuroko could sputter lies, believable ones too. "Okay."

"Number five. I really like vanilla milkshakes, especially the ones from Maji Burger."

"Fast food is bad for the body, Tetsuna."

"I know, but vanilla milkshake is good for the soul," she remarked. She smirked when she said, "Number six. I lied to you when I said I was the head of the library committee. Oh and carrying scissors like that is a dangerous thing to do, Akashi-kun."

Akashi stared at her; he felt even more deceived and foolish now. "Shintaro knows about this, doesn't he."

She nodded. "He actually confronted me about it when we first met. I hope you don't intend on harming him, Akashi-kun."

"Then I'd have to punish you for lying to me. Twice." He quickly leaned over, pecked her on the cheek, and retreated away from her before she could react.

"Happy now?" she said, eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

He shrugged. "Somewhat."

The bluenette said, "Number seven. I didn't like you when I first saw you."

"But you liked my eyes," he added.

She nodded. "Yeah. Nice eyes, but terrible personality. Too stuck up and arrogant and almighty for a teenager."

"What about now?"

Kuroko shrugged. "You're tolerable. You're not as stuck up as I thought you were. You're just overwhelmingly too confident, but maybe that's because of your background or the way you were raised. I don't know."

Akashi nodded. "You're actually spot on about the background part. I was raised to be the best in everything and of course, I am."

Kuroko stared at him. "And what was your first impression of me, Akashi-kun?"

"You care what I think about you?"

Kuroko deadpanned. "I shared my first impression of you so it's only fair you share yours."

Akashi nodded, agreeing silently. "The first time we met. That was in the library. I didn't notice you at all, not until you spoke. I thought you were stupid and ridiculous to interrupt, but at the same time, I was intrigued. No one dares to confront me like that."

"Mixed feelings," the bluenette murmured. She had been intrigued by his eyes, but appalled by his personality. Perhaps their feelings weren't that far away from each other.

The two sat in silence until Akashi said, "Ogiwara left a while ago."

Kuroko nodded. "I know. I told him to."

"Are you sure you-"

"Yes. He has stuff to take care of anyways."

Kuroko stood up and looked down at the sitting red head. She smiled softly. "Thanks for keeping me company, Akashi-kun. I'm pretty sure I would've gone insane if- nevermind."

"Finish what you were saying, Tetsuna."

He stared up at her, seeing her hair flap around her. Kuroko leaned closer to Akashi and gripped the two ends of the blanket. She leveled the blanket, stretching it out as she measured it equally. It quivered from the gentle wind.

"I would've gone insane if I sat in silence."

"What do you mean?"

Akashi noticed the sad glint in her eyes. She said, "I don't know if you can understand, Akashi-kun, but silence is a scary thing. That's when fear comes and renders you helpless."

She crossed the two ends of the blanket, beginning to tie it around Akashi's chest. "My mom used to tell me that every person has superhero in life. I used to believe that as well, but I stopped."

"Why?"

Kuroko finished tying the blanket and stared at him. Their faces were a good foot away from each other. She answered, "Because there's no one to rely on."

"Tetsuna..."

Kuroko let go of the now-tied blanket and clasped her hands behind her back. A bittersweet smile graced her lips. "Talking with you for some reason made me feel like I found my superhero. Strangely enough, I felt at peace just sitting next to you."

She laughed dryly. "It kind of made me feel nostalgic when I remembered my mom's words."

Kuroko ascended the steps and placed a hand on Akashi's shoulder. She glanced at him and he looked behind to meet her stare. She said, "Thanks for being my superhero for the night, Akashi-kun."

Akashi watched her enter the house and disappear. When he stood up, a gust of wind pushed the blanket back. He looked down at the ground and saw his shadow. He really did look like a superhero with a cape.

* * *

><p>AN: Yup! I really liked their midnight talk XD

The superhero part? I can't believe I even came up with that! Super giddy and fidgety now!


End file.
